


Truth Or Consequence

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Memory Alteration, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 86,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo is 8 years old, life as he knows it changes. He loses his family in an accident, and winds up with his sister’s heart. He spends the next few years living with Liam and his family, and trying to figure out what his life is supposed to be like now. Along the way, he falls for Liam and the two start dating. Until one night, the Dread Doctors come for him. Theo’s memories are taken from him and replaced with false ones, leading him to believe he’s been with the Dread Doctors since the accident. When he comes back to Beacon Hills, he’s there with a purpose. To get power and pack. He’s ready to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. What he’s not counting on is Liam, and the strange pull he feels towards him.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been an endeavor, but I'm so happy to have it done and out there. It's something I'm pretty proud of, even with all the stress and tears. When I first decided to do this, I'd joked about writing an 80K fic. I'm not sure if I believed myself, or even knew what I was getting into with this one. But almost 86K later, here I am. 
> 
> A big thanks to Janna for being an amazing beta and putting up with me through this journey. And also everyone who has listened to me stress and complain throughout this. I couldn't have gotten through it without you.
> 
> And finally, thanks to Elie, who took on doing art for this knowing how insane I am.  
> Find her on [Tumblr](http://eliestarr.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/pseuds/eliestarr)
> 
> There is also a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1219862684/playlist/0vWbTJE8gmtJ7m1Hq0qOyL?si=vW39Ddl3TiqzP8qhBm9vrQ) I made which includes songs from the chapter titles, songs that the amazing Adri suggested, and then songs that just spoke to me while writing. Though, to be honest, the past few days it's just been the [Best of Queen](https://open.spotify.com/user/queen_hwr/playlist/595cY5S1FpMpiEIWsk6dG7?si=MiE-zGVHQ5GSeSHdbYEHOQ) playlist fueling the last few chapters.
> 
> Title comes from [Truth or Consequence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3IX3nHDRtk) by Eighteen Visions

The rain is falling hard around them as they drive home. It’s been raining like this for hours. Theo is surprised his Dad is even able to see out the windows at the force the rain is pouring. He himself can hardly make out anything as he stares into the grey world outside. He has his toy dinosaur in his hand, making it race against the rain from inside the car.

Next to him Tara is sleeping with her head against the glass. Her seatbelt is across her chest like it usually is, keeping her safe and secure. While Theo doesn’t even have his on. Their parents have long since given up on trying to get him to wear it properly or at all. Especially on long car rides.

It’s been a long drive from Ohio back to California. They’re all ready to be home. Theo is especially ready to see Scott, Stiles, and Liam again. It’s been weeks since he left, the only contact being a few phone calls and the post cards he’s sent out. He’s ready to see their faces again, especially Liam’s.

The car swerves a bit and Theo looks up, noticing his Dad’s hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. His Mom looks over at him in concern, “Maybe you should pull over Jonathan?”

He shakes his head, barely sparing her a glance, “No. We’re close. I just want to get home.”

Mary sighs, and sits back against her seat, “Okay, but be careful.”

“I’m doing the best I can in this damn rain,” Jonathan says, his hands clenching around the steering wheel.

Theo can see lights coming towards them through the rain as they head out onto the bridge. The car hits a slick patch of road and swerves a bit before his Dad rights it. Lightning flashes overhead, bright and threatening.

“What the hell?” Jonathan says. “What are they doing?”

Theo sees another flash of light and then three people standing in front of a car that’s parked in the middle of the road. He catches a glimpse of masks and canes. _No,_ Theo thinks, starting to panic. _Not them. Please._

Suddenly the car is swerving again as his Dad tries to hit the breaks. Light flashes around them as the car spins. He sees his Dad’s wide eyes meet his in the mirror, “Theo…”

There’s the screech of metal and suddenly the car is propelling forward. Theo screams when he sees the water below coming faster towards them. His mother screams, her hand finding his Dad’s. Her screams wake Tara who blinks and rubs her eyes, “Mom? Dad?”

Then the car goes plummeting into the water. The air around him shifts, becoming thicker almost. Theo goes flying forward, bringing his arms up to shield his face as he grows closer to the windshield. It cracks against the force but doesn’t break. He looks over to see his Dad leaning against the steering wheel. He moves towards him, his hand shaking as he brings it up to his shoulder, “Dad?”

His Dad doesn’t move when Theo shakes him. Theo pulls back with a whine when he notices blood on his forehead. He turns to his Mom to see her crumbled in her seat with her head resting against the window a an angle that he knows it shouldn’t be. Theo turns towards the windshield and starts kicking against the crack, hoping to break free. He needs to get help. His parents and Tara need him. _Tara._

In the backseat Tara is sobbing. He looks back to her to see her struggling with her seat belt. She looks at him with wide, wet eyes. “Theo you have to help me. I’m stuck.”

Theo looks from her to the crack and back again. He can hear metallic voices chanting _kill her_ in his head but he ignores them. He climbs into the backseat and attempts to get Tara free of her seat belt but it doesn’t work. He can feel tears welling in his eyes. Tara brings a hand up to his cheek and brushes the tears away, “It’s okay Theo. You need to go get help.”

He knows she’s right. He can already feel himself struggling to breathe but he also knows what will happen if he breaks the windshield. The car is already filling with water from the bottom up but if he breaks it…

“Tara if I break the glass the car will flood with water…”

Tara gives him a sad smile, “I know. But it’s the only way. You have to get help. Plus, we both know I can hold my breath longer than you ever could.”

Theo nods and bends down to hug her. She hugs him back and he can feel her shaking against him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she says, placing a kiss to his cheek. “Now go.”

Theo moves towards the front of the car and starts kicking the glass with abandon. He frowns when he look out and notices the water around him almost crackling with electricity. But he ignores it, continuing to kick against the glass. He needs out of here. He needs to save his family. Suddenly the glass shatters and the water pours in. He fights against it as it rushes in all around him, trying to force him back into the car.

He breaks free finally, his legs kicking and propelling him forward. When he looks back it’s to see Tara staring at him with wide eyes as the water floods the car. He makes himself look away and swims towards the surface. Each kick seems to take more effort the further up he swims and he begins to wonder if he’s going to be able to make it. The world starts becoming hazy but he sees a light and he tries to make himself swim towards it. He sees a hand reaching out towards him just under the surface and then nothing.

***

The first thing Theo notices when he starts coming around is the loud beeping next to him. The next is that his body is sore, especially his chest. He makes himself open his heavy eyes only to groan and close them when he’s met with a bright light. He hears murmuring and then the light dims around him before a hand brushes through his hair. He sighs and leans into the touch, “Mom?”

The hand stills for a moment before it resumes it’s movement and a soft voice speaks above him, “No Theo. It’s Melissa. Can you open your eyes?”

Melissa. Scott’s Mom. But why is she here? He fights against the heaviness of his eyes and forces them open. The room is a lot less bright now. He can see Melissa there, giving him a soft smile. She’s in her scrubs. When he looks around he realizes why. He’s in one of the rooms at the hospital. The beeping he’s been hearing is coming from one of the machines next to his bed. The machines he seems to be hooked up to.

“I’m in the hospital?” He asks, his words cracking against the dryness of his throat.

“Yes sweetheart,” Melissa tells him. She holds up a cup and turns the straw towards him,”Here. Drink this. It’s water.”

Theo knocks the glass out of Melissa's hand and attempts to back away, memories flooding into him. A rainy night. Bright lights and people on a bridge. His parents unconscious. Water surrounding them. Tara struggling with her seatbelt.

“Tara,” Theo chokes out, “Where’s Tara? Where are my parents? Where’s my Mom? I want my Mom!”

He tries to get out of bed but Melisa moves forward, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Theo, please. You need to stay in bed.”

“But I want my Mom,” Theo cries, “And my Dad and Tara. Where are they? Are they okay? Did they get out?”

Theo watches as Melissa wipes away the tears as they spill from her eyes. He can already tell from the way she’s looking at him that what she has to say isn’t going to be good news. She sits down on the edge of his bed and takes his hand in her own, “I’m so sorry Theo. They’re gone. After you were pulled out some people went down to try and get to your parents and Tara, but it was too late. They didn’t make it.”

“No,” Theo says, shaking his head as tears spill from his eyes. “No. You’re wrong. Tara was still alive when I swam up. She said she’d hold her breath while I went to get help. She…”

He closes his eyes as sobs wrack his body. He doesn’t want to believe it but he knows Melissa wouldn’t lie to him. Not about something like this. He cries out, banging his fists against the mattress as he screams. The machines start to beep erratically but he barely notices.

“Theo,” Melissa says, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Theo you need to breath.”

“Why should I when they aren’t?” Theo asks, wiping furiously at his eyes.

“Oh sweetheart,” Melissa murmurs, pulling him in for a tight hug. “I’m so sorry this has happened to you. I know that won’t bring them back but I just really am.”

“It should have been me,” Theo whispers, “I’m the one with the bad heart. Tara should still be here.”

Melissa tenses and then pulls back. She clears her throat and looks away, “About that... “

“What is it?” Theo asks.

“The strain of it all was too much for your heart and you did almost die when you got here,” Melissa tells him. “You needed a transplant. And well… normally that wouldn’t have been possible since you’re so young and it’s hard to find a heart but…”

Theo shakes his head as his hand comes up to his chest. He can feels the bandages there. “Whose heart did they give me?” Theo asks. He has a feeling he knows the answer but he still needs to hear it.

“Tara’s,” Melissa says, “They gave you Tara’s heart. Your sister saved you, Theo.”

Theo ducks his head as more sobs take over. His hand is still over his chest, feeling the beating of the heart that doesn’t, _shouldn’t_ , belong to him. Yet there it is. Beating steadily in his chest. Keeping him alive. Even now he knows he would give it up if he meant keeping Tara here.

“You really need to drink something,” Melissa tells him. “If you don’t stay hydrated they’ll have to hook you up to an IV and give you fluids that way.”

“Not water,” Theo whispers, “Please.”

Melissa runs a hand through his hair and then stands up, “Juice then. I’ll be right back.”

She leaves and Theo just sits there, staring at the blankets in front of him. His mind is still a whirlwind as it works on processing everything that’s happened. All he knows is that now he’s alone. His family is gone and he’s the only one left.

There’s a knock on the door and Theo looks up to see Liam’s Mom Jenna standing there. She gives him a sad smile as she moves into the room, “Hi Theo. Is it alright if I come in and talk to you?”

Theo nods. He’s really not surprised to see her. He knows what she does. She works with kids that have lost their families and puts them into other homes. “Are you going to send me somewhere?”

Jenna looks surprised, “No, I’m not. Under normal circumstances you would be placed with a family but you’re not exactly a normal case.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you have options,” Jenna says, “One of them is to stay with Scott and Melissa, granted you’d have to room with Scott. The other is to come stay with Liam, David, and I. I’ve already made David start getting the spare room ready for you. That is, if you’re interested of course. It’s up to you. And I know this is a lot right now, so you can think about it while you’re here. No one wants to rush you.”

It still feels like he’s being rushed. He just found out he lost his family and almost died himself and now he’s suddenly supposed to decide where he wants to live? _At least you have a choice_ , he thinks. He knows he’d feel safe staying with Melissa and Scott but he also knows she works hard enough as it is. He doesn’t want to put added strain on her. And while both Jenna and David work, Jenna often works from home. They have the space for him.

“I’ll stay with you,” Theo tells her. “If that’s okay.”

Jenna smiles, “Of course it is. We’d love to have you. Liam especially.”

Theo simply nods. Right now none of that really matters. If it were under different circumstances he would have loved the idea of staying with Liam and his family. He would have looked forward to it. Now all he can think about is _why_. And that’s purely a reminder of everything he’s lost. He lays back against the pillows, as he focuses his eyes on the ceiling. His voice is flat when he speaks, “When can I get out of here?”

“I’ll have to ask David,” Jenna tells him. “But if you’re well enough I’d assume you could come home tomorrow.”

_Home_. He wants to tell her that it’s not his home. That his home is where he lived with Tara and his parents, but he doesn’t. She knows that. They both know that it’s not possible for him to go there. That no matter how much he wants it to be, it will never be his home again. Whether he wants to or not he’s facing a new beginning. A new life. The problem is he’s not sure if he wants it or even deserves it.


	2. We Are Young

The world doesn’t hold color anymore, at least not to Theo. Everything is just dull and grey. He supposes it’s fitting that it’s raining on the day he has to bury his parents and Tara. That’s all the rain seems to know how to do, pour around him and cause him pain. It took his family from him so it might as well be here to see them off.

_But that’s not the whole truth, is it?_

He immediately tries to shake the thought. He doesn’t need to go there, not now. Not while he’s standing here under the tarp, watching as people cry over his parents and Tara. Friends, teachers, coworkers, even people that barely knew them. They all get to cry. Theo doesn’t. Now now. Not here. He has to be strong.

He hears a sniffle from next to him and looks over to see Jenna. She has a handkerchief in her hands, which she’s using to dab at her eyes. On his other side stands Liam. His shoulders are straight and his gaze is fixed ahead of them. He’s frowning but otherwise he’s the calmest person here, except for Theo. As if sensing his gaze Liam looks his way. His frown deepens as his eyes search Theo’s face. Theo doesn’t react when Liam’s hand slips into his and squeezes.  

He just holds on, letting Liam’s presence and the contact ground him. When it’s over people start to filter out but Theo just stays. He expects Liam to move away but he doesn’t, “Do you want to be alone?”

 _No_ , Theo thinks as he shakes his head _, I don’t. But I am now, whether I want to be or not_.

But he knows that's not true. He has proof of it standing next to him. He feels another hand slip into his from his right and looks over, surprised to see Stiles. Stiles doesn’t look at him, just keeps his eyes on the wall of flowers.

“I can’t tell you it’ll ever stop hurting,” Stiles says, his voice soft and sad. “But it does get easier. The pain lessens. Which I know might not be reassuring now. You might feel like you need the pain to remember. But you don’t. It won’t always be this bad Theo, and that’s okay.”

Theo’s pretty sure Stiles isn’t just talking about him here. He remembers last year when Stiles’ Mom died. Stiles had disappeared for weeks, not letting anyone in. Scott and Theo kept trying though. They wanted him to know he wasn’t alone and that they were there. Then one day Stiles showed up at Scott’s house for their usual sleepover night and that was that. Stiles still has pain in his eyes but he also laughs again. Except now Theo realizes that laughter is probably just masking the pain he feels. Maybe not always, but still enough for it to matter.

“Are you okay?” Theo asks, glancing over at him.

“Most days,” Stiles says. “I still miss her. She’s my Mom, of course I’m going to miss her. But it does get easier. And having you guys and Melissa and my Dad has helped. Though sometimes I feel like I have to be okay with him. He has a lot going on and he doesn’t need me crying all the time.” Stiles sighs and shakes his head, putting on any easy grin. One that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

That night Theo wakes up screaming. His vision is flooding with images of people in masks and trench coats with metallic warped voices and then Tara screaming at him and begging him to save her. To not let them take her.

His light flashes on and he blinks at the sudden brightness, watching as Jenna rushes into the room and over to his bed. David is there behind her, his face pinched in concern. “Bad dream?” Jenna asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She brings a hand up to brush his damp hair from his forehead.

Theo nods, “Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Theo shakes his head.

“Okay,” Jenna says. Theo watches as she shares a look with David, who nods and leaves the room, leaving the door cracked. “David’s gone to get some tea. It might help you get back to sleep.”

“No!” Theo says, suddenly feeling panicked at the thought of going back there. Of being left alone in the dark. “No, please.”

“What is it?” Jenna asks, concern laced in her voice.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Theo says, feeling ashamed of what he’s about to ask. “Can you stay with me?”

“Of course dear,” Jenna lays down next to him on the bed and opens her arms, allowing Theo to crawl into them. He feels safe here. Even if he does dream again he knows that Jenna will be here to wake him. So he drinks the tea that David brings in, feeling himself start to relax as the warmth spreads through him. Before he knows it he’s yawning into his hand.

“You’re going to stay?” He asks, looking first at Jenna, then at David.

David gives him one of the calm and reassuring smiles he’s seen him use on Liam before crawling into bed behind Theo, “We’re not going anywhere Theo. You’ll always have us.”

Theo nods, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He wants to believe the words are true. He knows David does. But Theo also knows that there’s not always a choice. He just hopes that whatever darkness that has cast its shadow over him stays far away from his friends and their families.

***

It’s a year after the crash, when they’re curled up together on Theo’s bed, that Liam decides to speak about what happened, not to Theo but to himself. Theo remembers how he was quiet most of the day of the funeral, just being a silent but reassuring presence at Theo’s side. He never pushed Theo to talk about anything he didn’t want to after that, always knowing what Theo needed even before he did. Theo has appreciated it. He’s had plenty of people offering their condolences and shard stories. It’s been nice to just have Liam there. Theo can tell tonight's different though. Liam is more somber than usual.

“Stiles was right, you know?” Liam says, his voice soft but sure. “Losing people you love is hard. And it hurts so much when it happens but it does eventually get easier. I was only 5 when my Dad died and didn’t quite understand it then. I just knew he wasn’t there and that Mom said he wasn’t coming back. And that she was so sad. But she still got up every day and made sure I was taken care of. I don’t know how she did it.”

“I’m sure you helped,” Theo says, feeling his chest ache. They’ve all lost so much. All of them. It only helped to show Theo that world is cruel. If there is a God up there he doesn’t care about them. He’s just leaving them all to suffer down here. But he doesn’t say this to Liam, who up until now has never really talked about losing his Dad. At least not like this.

“Yeah I guess so,” Liam says. “But I also feel like she didn’t get to really be sad about Dad being gone because she felt like she had to be strong for me.”

“Or maybe having you here helped her keep going,” Theo tells him. “You Mom loves you. You’re the brightest part of her day.”

Theo repeats the words he’s heard Jenna say so many times before, hoping that Liam will understand them.

“Sometimes I would hear her crying at night in her room,” Liam whispers, his voice sad. “Or talking to aunt Talia about how much she missed my Dad and didn’t know how to do this without him. But she did get better. There was a long time where she didn’t cry. Then she met David and she cried again. Especially when David started coming around here and spending time with me. When I told her I liked David and wanted him to be part of our family she cried a lot. I thought I’d made her sad but then she told me they were happy tears. She was happy that David and I got along and that I was accepting him as part of the family, and that he wanted us both.”

“He a great Dad,” Theo says, thinking of the quiet but loving man that has raised Liam the past 4 years. “And he cares about both you and Jenna. You’re lucky to have him.”

“He cares about you too,” Liam tells him. “I think he’d adopt you if he thought that was something you wanted.”

“And we’d be brother’s,” Theo says, smiling over at him. Something about the word feels weird. He cares about Liam but the thought of being his brother doesn’t sound right. He’s just not sure why.

“Yeah,” Liam says, his voice soft as he looks up at Theo, “Is that something you would want?”

“No,” Theo says, hurrying on before Liam can get offended, “I care about you and your parents a lot. You’re my family. But so are Tara and my parents. I just can’t…”

“I know,” Liam says, reaching over and taking Theo’s hand in his own. He smiles when Theo turns his hand over and laces their fingers together. “This feels different anyway.”

“Yeah,” Theo says, his heart giving a funny flip when Liam grins at him, “It does.”

He tries not to think about it too much. He’s old enough now to have heard of people his age having crushes but he never thought it would happen to him. Especially not with Liam. Not that there’s anything wrong with Liam. It’s the opposite in fact. Liam has become someone important to him.

So important that Theo doesn’t ever want to lose him. He knows what getting too close to Liam could mean. It would just put Liam in danger.

 _Aren’t you already doing that just by being here?_ A voice that sounds a little bit too much like Tara’s asks. _Wouldn’t it be safer for them if you just left?_

Theo looks over at Liam’s sleeping form and feels his heart clench. _Her_ heart. Because no matter how long he has it he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to see it as anything else. Theo slowly gets out of bed, making sure to not wake Liam in the process. He packs a bag as quietly as he can, pushing down the storm of emotions that are crawling their way up. He’s not going to cry. He’s doing this for Liam. He has to keep him and his family safe. He’ll live on the street if he has to if it means they’re okay.

“I’m sorry,” Theo whispers from the doorway.

He closes his eyes as he shuts it behind him and almost jumps when a firm voice says, “Well I should say so Theodore Raeken.”

Theo’s eyes snap open to be met with Jenna’s blue ones. Eyes that look so much like Liam’s. Eyes that are now glaring down at him. She shakes her head and grabs his bag from him and makes her way to the stairs. She stops on the first step when he doesn’t immediately follow, “Well? Come on then.”

Theo nods, ducking his head in shame as he follows her. When they reach the landing he looks towards the door, “Are you throwing me out?”

He’s not sure why that thought hurts so much. He was the one about to leave, after all. But it’s one thing to leave and another for Jenna to throw him out.

The bag hits the floor with a heavy thud and then Jenna is there, gently taking Theo’s chin in her hand and making him look at her, “Of course I’m not throwing you out. Why would you think that.”

“You grabbed my bag and brought me down here. I just thought…”

Jenna sighs and shakes her head, her face softening. “Sweetheart. I brought you down here to convince you to _stay_. And yes, I was angry. And hurt. Were you really just going to leave without saying goodbye?”

“I can’t handle anymore goodbyes,” Theo tells her, “And that’s…”

He takes a shuddering breath and the tears finally start falling. Jenna is quick to wrap her arms around him and pull him in for a tight hug, “Oh sweetheart. You’re afraid you’re going to lose us.” It’s not a question. They both know it’s true. “I can’t promise that will never happen. But I can tell you I’m going to do whatever it takes to make sure it’s not for a very long time. For any of us. You can’t spend your time worrying about when you’re going to lose someone Theo. It will only drive you crazy. What you can do is live your life and enjoy all the moments you get as best as you can.”

Theo nods, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes as he pulls back from Jenna, “Thank you.”

Jenna smiles and pats his cheek, “Of course. Now how about some tea?”

“Tea sounds nice,” Theo says, following Jenna into the kitchen. He sits down at the table and watches her move around the room. He’s still not feeling sure about staying. There’s still that thought that he’s putting them in danger by being here but the selfish part of him wants to stay.

Jenna sets a mug of tea in front of him and then takes her usual seat across from him. They sit there in silence for a while just drinking their tea. It’s not uncomfortable. The two of them just have a lot on their minds. Theo has one thing in particular now. Something he’s been wondering about since the accident but never really knew how to bring up.

“Jenna?”

Jenna’s eyes look up from her tea to meet his, “Yes Theo?”

Theo looks down at his tea, wondering how he’s supposed to voice is his question. “Do you know who it was? That pulled me out of the water?”

Jenna’s silent for so long Theo wonders if she heard him. When he looks up it’s to see that she looks confused, “You don’t know?”

Theo shakes his head, “No. A lot happened that night. I know someone pulled me out but I can’t remember who.”

“It was Derek,” Jenna says, “Derek Hale. Talia’s son.”

 _Derek_. Theo knows the name and he’s sure he’s met Derek before. His parents are friends with Jenna and David so they’ve been around. He’s just never talked to him. Derek’s a few years older and has always seemed unapproachable.

“How did he even know I was there?” Theo asks. It was raining heavily that night and no one else had been around. That’s what had been so confusing. Someone had been there to pull him out of the water.

“It wasn’t far off of his property,” Jenna says. “He might have heard the crash.”

“But it was raining so hard…”

“What are you saying Theo?”

Theo shakes his head, “I don’t know. I’m just trying to work through what happened.”

“You could always talk to Derek,” Jenna suggests. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah. Can you…?”

“I’ll call Talia and see if she can get Derek to come by,” Jenna says.

“Thank you,” Theo says, giving her a grateful smile.

“I’m just glad you’re finally getting to a place where you can talk about it,” Jenna says, “As long as you don’t let it consume you.”

“I won’t,” Theo tells her.

At the time he means it. He’s been thinking about everything that happened a lot, despite not really talking about it with anyone else. It all feels too hard. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to explain what he’s feeling. How he’s supposed to look at everyone and tell them that what happened is his fault. Because it is.

***

_It’s dark when Theo is walking home. He’d missed his bus and had to walk home from school. It’s nothing new. He doesn’t live that far from the school so sometimes he just walks home rather than taking the loud and smelly bus. Those times he’s usually with Tara though. Right now Tara isn’t here. She’d left earlier to go hang out with Laura Hale. Laura’s a few years older but her and Tara seem to get along well so they spend a lot of time together. He’s happy Tara has a friend but right now he’s really wishing Tara was here._

_It doesn’t matter how many times he’s walked these streets, something about tonight feels different. The air feels colder somehow, more charged. He gets an uneasy feeling in his gut and makes himself speed up. Lightning flashes over head and Theo jumps._

_He hears movement behind him but doesn't let himself turn around. If there is somewhere there it’s better that he keeps going. That’s what his Mom has always said. Don’t let them know you’re afraid. Keep on like nothing is wrong. Theo does his best but he can feel themself starting to panic. The last thing he needs is to have a panic or an asthma attack right here in the middle of the street with someone following him._

_Theo ducks his head down against the rain that has started to fall and picks up his pace. He only has to round the corner and he’ll be home. He’ll be safe. There might not even be a problem. He’s probably just overreacting because of how dark it is._

_Then he sees a pair of dark boots on the ground in front of him and feels his heart drop. He tries to go around but then another pair joins them. Theo makes himself look up and tries not to jump back at the sight of two heavily makes faces staring down at him. He squares his shoulder and addresses the strangely dressed people, trying to act more brave than he’s actually feeling right now, “I don’t know what you want, but I don’t have any money.”_

_“We don’t want your money, Theo Raeken,” the person in the middle says, their voice coming out garbled and distorted. “We want you.”_

_Theo goes to take a step back but a hand on his arm stops him. He wants to scream or cry or beg for someone to help but he’s frozen in place. “What could you want with me? I’m just some sick kid.”_

_“We can save you,” The voice behind him says._

_“You can fix my heart?” Theo asks, trying not to get his hopes up at the thought. These people are creepy. Whatever they want to offer can’t be good._

_“No,” The third voice says, “But we can offer you a new one.”_

_“You have a new heart for me?”_

_“Not yet,” The first person says, “But you can get it yourself if you want it.”_

_Theo doesn’t want to ask. He knows that he’s better off not knowing, but he can’t help but feel curious. He’s been told so many times that the chances of him getting a new heart and living past the age of 10 were slim. Now here these people are offering up that opportunity. “How?”_

_“Kill your sister,” the voice behind him says, the hand on his shoulder tensing. “Kill Tara and her heart is yours. You’ll live. You’ll be more powerful than you ever could imagine.”_

_Theo starts to panic again. They want him to kill Tara? He can’t do that. Tara is his sister. She’s his best friend. He can’t hurt her. Even if that means giving up his chance at a new heart. “No,” Theo says, shaking his head. “No. I won’t do it.”_

_“You will have that heart Theo Raeken,” one the voices says, but he’s not paying attention again. “You will be what we need.”_

_Theo jabs his elbow back into the person’s gut and feels their hand slip away. He runs into the street and down the road, hoping he can make it home before they catch him again. But they don’t come. They let him go. That’s scarier than having them follow him._

***

He shakes himself out of the memory, knowing that he shouldn’t think about it. It’s not going to do him any good. At least right now. All it will do is upset him and right now he’s trying to show Jenna he can handle this. So he smiles and he talks to her, listening as she talks about the big picnic she has in mind for everyone once the weather gets nice again. Theo can’t deny that it sounds like a good idea. It’s been awhile since he’s seen Stiles and Scott outside of school. It’s not even on purpose really. He’s just been so focused on keeping his grades up and his head down that he hasn’t really thought about doing anything else. The only person he really hangs out with is Liam, and because of that Mason.

The next day Theo is sitting on his bed reading when he hears a knock on the door. He looks over to see a boy that can only be a few years older than he is. He realizes this must be Derek.

“Derek?”

Derek nods and shifts on his feet, “Yeah. My Mom said you wanted to talk to me?”

Theo nods and sits up straighter, placing his book aside. He gestures to the foot of the bed, “Yeah I did. I _do._ You can come sit down if you want.”

Derek moves into the room and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. His shoulders are tense, “Is this about the accident?”

 _The accident_. He says the words so casually. As if they weren’t what led to his family's deaths. As if it really was an accident.

“It is,” Theo says, “I had a few questions about it. If that’s okay. I’m just… I’m trying to figure out what happened.”

Derek seems to relax a little at that and turns to face Theo more fully. His tone is gentler than before when he speaks. “I’ll tell you what I can.”

Theo nods and wrings his hands in his lap, “Okay. When you got there, was there anyone else there?”

“No,” Derek says, sounding confused. “Should there have been?” When Theo hesitates a bit Derek moves his hand to cover Theo’s own, “Theo, it’s okay. I know we don’t know each other well but you can trust me.”

“You pulled me out of the water,” Theo says, “I know you did. But…”

“But what?”

“How did you know I was there?” Theo asks, meeting his gaze. “There wasn’t anyone around when the car went over except…”

“Except what?” Derek prompts.

“I thought I saw people on the bridge,” Theo says, letting the words come out for the first time. “My Dad did too and that’s why he swerved.”

“The report says the road was slick,” Derek says, his forehead pinching together in confusion.

“I know,” Theo sighs. “That’s what everyone thinks. I’d tried saying I saw something in the road but no one believed me. The cops said there was no sign of a car being there and that the only people on the scene were the ones that helped me. But I wasn’t sure if maybe you saw someone when you got there.”

“I didn’t,” Derek says, frown still in place. “None of my family mentioned seeing anyone either. I’m sorry. I wish I could give you better answers.”

“You never told me how you were able to find me,” Theo says.

“We live near there,” Derek tells him. “We heard the sound of the car hitting the bridge and went to investigate what happened. I saw the water rippling and bubbling and knew someone was coming so I pulled you up. I’m sorry we couldn’t do more.”

“You saved my life,” Theo says. “You gave me a second chance. I’m not going to waste it.”

“I know you won’t,” Derek says. “And Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here,” Derek says. “I know we don’t know each other that well, and that you have other people to talk to but sometimes it helps to have someone outside of things to talk things over with.”

Theo can sense there's something else. Something Derek isn’t quite saying, “Is there another reason?”

Derek gives him a sad smile, “I knew Tara. Not well, but I knew her from the times she’d come see Laura. I know she’d want someone in your corner, looking out for you. You might have that with the Geyer’s and Liam but I’d still like to help. I know I haven’t done much in the past year and I’m sorry…”

Theo shakes his head, “It’s not your place to look out for me, Derek.”

“I know,” Derek says, “But I’d still like to know you. And I know Laura would too. She’s probably driving Jenna crazy with how much she calls to check on you. I know she drives Mom crazy with questions.”

“Laura asks about me?”

“She does,” Derek tells him. “She cared about Tara. She just wants to make sure you’re okay. So are you?”

Theo opens his mouth to speak, the _I’m fine_ he’s so used to telling everyone ready to spill out. But something makes him hesitate. He realizes Derek as right. It could help to have someone that’s outside of everything to talk to. He might not be ready to have a heart to heart right now but he can at least be honest.

“I’m not sure,” Theo says, “Today hasn’t been bad. But there are still days where I’m just really sad and I miss them. I think there always will be.”

“You won’t ever stop missing them,” Derek says, surprising Theo with his own honesty, “But one day you’ll wake up and it won’t be as hard.”

Theo finds himself smiling, “Melissa told me that.”

“Well she’s a smart lady,” Derek says. “I heard that from my Mom.”

Theo nods, “It’s probably Mom talk.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Mom talk?”

“Yeah, something all Moms know to say,” Theo says. “Jenna would probably say something like that too.”

Derek smiles, “I have no doubt.”

They talk a little bit more and wind up playing PlayStation while Jenna and Talia talk downstair. They’re still playing when Liam gets home from hanging out with Mason and comes bounding into the room. Theo watches as he looks from Derek to Theo and his face falls a bit.

“I didn’t realize someone was here,” Liam says.

“Derek came with Talia when she came to visit your Mom,” Theo says, “He’s been keeping me company.”

Derek gives Theo a look before turning to Liam with a smile, “More like he’s been keeping me company so I didn’t have to sit downstairs and listen to our moms gossip.”

Liam cracks a grin at that, “They’re talking about Mrs. Melbourne and her gnomes.”

Derek sighs, “Of course they are. The woman owns an excessive amount.”

“Maybe they’re just her thing,” Theo says, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Her thing?” Liam asks.

“Yeah like her little thing that she likes that no one else might get but makes her happy,” Theo shrugs. “A lot of people have one.”

“Well her thing is scary,” Liam says. “She had a big one that was dressed like a clown right in the middle of her yard.”

Theo shudders at the memory of it. Jenna had gone over and politely asked her to move it to the back because it was scaring the children. The woman had surprisingly been shocked and apologized profusely before moving it to the back yard.

“Mom told me about that,” Derek says, “she said for a while she’d park on the side street and come in through the backdoor.”

“Yeah, most of the people that visited did. And Theo and I did for awhile too,” Liam says. “Which is why Mom went to talk to Mrs. Melbourne. She said her family and friends should be able to enter the house through the front without being scared of some gnome. Though so wasn’t as nice with her phrasing.”

The three of them laugh and talk and play games until Jenna comes up to get them for lunch. After that, Derek and his mother leave but Derek promises he’ll come see Theo again. Theo doesn’t expect him to, at least not anytime soon. Derek is a few years older and has his own life. But he keeps coming around. He becomes the older brother Theo never had but always wanted. He loves Liam and his friends but it’s nice having someone older to talk to.

He thinks a lot about what he told Derek, about not wasting this chance he’s been given. Even if the cost was one he didn’t really want to pay. He does his best to be present more. To spend time with Liam, Scott, and Stiles. He knows he needs his friends. Tara would want him to have a life and not just lock himself away.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t still miss her and his parents every day, because he does. He doubts he’ll ever stop. But it does get easier like everyone has been telling him. Over the next year he’s able to to just live. He goes to the arcade with Scott and Stiles, and to see whatever movie them or Liam want to see.

He spends time with Derek and listens as he talks about the crush he has on some girl named Paige. He talks about how pretty and funny she is and how she doesn’t take his attitude and will call him and anyone else on their behavior. Theo’s happy for him.

Derek comes to him one night after he starts dating page and he looks worried. He paces around the room and starts talking about how he has a secret and he’s afraid Paige might not understand it. That his uncle was telling him to do something but he doesn’t think he should.

He finally stops and looks at Theo and Theo is thrown by how tired he looks, “I have to tell you something. And it… it won’t be easy to take.”

Theo frowns, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he stares at Derek, “What is it?”

“I’m a werewolf.”

Theo is silent for a moment, trying to figure out if Derek is actually being serious. When all Derek does is look at him expectantly he realizes he is. The logical part of his mind is telling him that this is crazy and there’s no way Derek is a werewolf. The other, bigger part tells him that it makes sense. If there are people that can materialize out of thing air then why shouldn’t werewolves be a thing.

Theo nods, “Okay. You’re a werewolf.”

Derek’s brow furrows in confusion, “That’s it? That’s all you have to say? One of your friends just tells you their a supernatural creature and you just accept it?”

“Do you want me to freak out?”

Derek sighs and he sits heavily next to Theo on the bed, “No. This makes things easier. But…”

“But what?” Theo prompts.

“There’s more to it,” Derek tells him, “Especially about the night of the crash.”

Theo’s eyes widen at that, “That’s how you knew, isn’t it? That something happened.”

Derek nods as his hands clench into fists on his lap, “We don’t live too far away. Sometimes I like to run in the rain. And I was out there with Laura and my Mom and we heard what happened. We ran there and Mom, Laura, and my uncle Peter searched but…”

“It’s okay,” Theo tells him. “It’s… there’s nothing anyone could have done.” Theo gives a bitter laugh, “I think about it a lot though. Wondering if I would have tried harder to free Tara if she’d be alive. I probably wouldn’t. At least not for very much longer. But she would be.”

“You can’t think like that,” Derek tells him. “It’s a hard situation, I know. But you do deserve to be alive. Sure, Tara did too. But that doesn’t mean you don’t.”

Theo nods, not meeting his gaze. He decides a change in subject might be best, “You told me this for a reason. It has something to do with Paige?”

Derek nods, “I don’t know how to tell her. Or if I should. I like her, but what if this is too much for her?”

Theo frowns thoughtfully, “It might be, but there’s no way of knowing that. She could take it fine.”

“So I should talk to her,” Derek says, “And stop whatever madness Peter is going to try.”

“What is Peter trying to do?” Theo asks, remembering Derek’s uncle from the view times he met him. He wasn’t a bad guy. He just had an interesting way of looking at things, and that often led to trouble. He’s sure this time wouldn’t be any different.

“He thinks she should be turned,” Derek says, “He tried to tell me that humans and werewolves can’t work. But I don’t believe that. Someone shouldn't be turned against their will like that. My Mom has always said the bite is a gift. Given to those that deserve it when they ask or if they’re in dire need. Paige hasn’t done either of those things.”

“So you’re not going to turn her?” Theo asks.

“I couldn't if I wanted to,” Derek tells him. “Only an Alpha could. And my Mom is usually the only alpha in the area.”

“Usually?”

Derek’s eyes widen as he looks over at Theo, “There’s a meeting between alphas of different packs. There’s at least 3 of them in town. Peter must…”

Derek jumps to his feet and heads towards the door, “I have to go. I need to find Paige or Peter. I have to stop whatever he’s planning to do.”

Theo watches him go, feeling a sense of dread take over. He doesn’t know why. Not then. It’s not until later that he hears about how a girl went missing and that her name is Paige that Theo gets it. He tries calling Derek but Talia just tells him Derek can’t talk right now.

It’s a few days later that Derek shows up outside his window, looking far older than he really is.  Theo lets him in and Derek immediately curls up on his bed and buries his face in Theo’s pillow. Theo doesn’t question it. He did a bit of research after finding out that Derek is a werewolf, and while the internet probably isn’t the most reliable source and he has no idea what applies to Derek, he figures he knows enough. Scent is apparently important.

Theo doesn’t say anything as he crawls onto the bed next to him. He plans to keep his distance but Derek pulls him close, burying his face in Theo’s neck. Theo feels Derek start shaking against him and brings his arms up to wrap around him. Derek’s hot tears are spilling against his neck as he clings to Theo, letting out a pitiful whine.

“I killed her,” Derek chokes out. “I didn’t want to, Theo. You have to believe me. I…”

“I do,” Theo says, and it’s not a lie. He knows Derek enough by now to know he’d never purposely hurt someone like that. Especially not someone he cared about so much. “I believe you. You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to. But I am here to listen, no judgement.”

Derek is silent for a moment, the only sound the harsh rhythm of his breathing. Theo lets him cry, knowing it’s best if he’s gets it out. He remembers how he felt when his family died. That guilt of thinking it was his fault. The pain was unbearable. He can’t imagine how much worse this must be for Derek.

Finally Derek speaks, talking about how Peter had convinced one of the alphas to bite Paige. About how he’d rushed to the school and tried to stop it but hadn’t been able to. Instead he’d had to watch as Paige was bitten. Then as the bite didn’t take. He’d carried her into the preserve and held her as she died. Except it was too much for her and she’d asked Derek to end it for her. He hadn’t been able to say no.

“And now everyone will know I’m a murderer,” Derek mutters, lifting his head to show Theo his eyes are now blazing blue. He knows it’s supposed to mean something bad but all he can think about is how pretty the color is. How it reminds him of Liam’s eyes. Theo has to shake himself from the thought. Now isn’t the time. Derek needs him.

Derek gives him a sad smile, as if he knows where Theo’s thoughts went. His eyes return to their normal green color as he looks at Theo sadly, “Hold onto him Theo. As tight as you can.”

“I plan to,” Theo says.

And he does. He’s already lost so much. He’s not about to lose Liam. Not if he can help it.


	3. Young and Hopeless

For the most part life is normal. At least as normal as it can be for Theo. He has a good life with Liam and the Geyer’s and great friends in Scott, Stiles, and Derek. He has a home and a bed to sleep in and people that care about him. It’s a great life, and he’s happy. He is. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still have moments where he misses his family, or feels guilty even for how long he’s able to go without thinking about that night.

The first time he goes almost a week without thinking about it he’s hit with so much guilt that he makes himself sick over it. Jenna is there, rubbing his back and telling him it’s okay. That he should be proud of himself for healing. His family would want him to. He knows she’s right but that still doesn’t ease the guilt, at least not at first.

Under normal circumstances it might, but nothing about this is normal. He can’t exactly tell Jenna about what happened leading up to the crash and just why he feels responsible. She’d either not believe him or be horrified and insist tracking the people down. He can’t have that. It would only put her in danger. At least more danger than she’s already in.

The only person that really understands is Derek. It’s been a year since Paige died and Derek’s finally starting to be happy again. Theo can see the guilt there though and he knows Derek probably wonders if there’s anything he could have done differently to keep her alive. That’s something that might never go away, no matter how much they want it to.

Then there’s Liam, the bright light in Theo’s darkness. His constant. His best friend. He might not know exactly what happened the night of the crash but he still knows Theo better than anyone when it comes to everything else. He knows his favorite color, what movies and music Theo loves, which foods Theo doesn’t like and are safe to sneak to the dog when Jenna isn’t looking. He knows Theo, and Theo knows Liam.

Still, there’s one thing Theo isn’t sure Liam knows about. Not a “I feel responsible for my family’s deaths” level of secret. More of a “I’m pretty sure I’m gay and in love with you,” kind of secret. Which is terrifying in its own way. What started out as a crush has turned into something bigger.

It never really occurred to Theo that people might have a problem with him loving a boy. At least not until he heard these boys at school talking about beating up Mason because he recently came out as gay. Theo had been about to yell at them but then Liam had stormed up and punched one of them in the face and told them they better stay away from Mason and that there was nothing wrong with being gay.

Still, Theo starts to worry. He knows other people must feel the way those boys do. What if someone found out how he feels about Liam? Would they hurt him? Or worse, try and hurt Liam? Theo has no doubt Liam can handle himself but he still doesn’t want him hurt because of him.

He frowns down at his barely touched dinner and debates making up some excuse about being sick and wonders if Jenna would buy it. He’s about to open his mouth when Jenna’s voice sound from across from him, “Liam dear, why don’t you eat the rest of your dinner upstairs?”

He expects Liam to be pleased but instead he just sounds confused, “Why? You never let us eat upstairs.”

“Well you can tonight,” Jenna says, “and if you actually do as I tell you without arguing with me you might get another free pass later.”

Liam doesn’t have to be told twice. He grabs his plate and his drink and heads for the stairs. Theo keeps his eyes on his plate as he moves his food around, not really eating it. He can feel Jenna watching him but can’t bring himself to look up at her.

“Is there something on your mind, Theo?” Jenna finally asks, her tone soft.

Theo finally meets her gaze and nods, “I just just… wondering something.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been feeling things,” Theo says. “For someone. And I’m not sure if they’re okay.”

Jenna moves around the table until she’s sitting next to him and then she takes his hands in her own. “Are you talking about Liam?” When Theo looks at her with wide eyes she laughs lightly and brushes her thumb across his knuckles. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, Theo. You care about each other deeply, and it’s clear that goes beyond friendship. And that’s okay.”

“The boys at school don’t think so,” Theo says. “They were going to hurt Mason because he’s gay.”

“Well they’re idiots,” Jenna says, “They don’t know what they’re talking about. I’m going to tell you something, Theo. And it’s important. I know it might be hard to remember, especially at your age. But people’s opinions of you don’t matter. You’re all going to grow and change and come to realize that the things you worried about in middle school and high school weren’t half as big as you thought. That doesn’t mean what they’re not important and that what you’re feeling isn’t real. It just means that one day you’ll come to realize the world is so much bigger than this place and what a few people you went to school with thought of you.”

Theo nods and gives her a grateful smile, “Thank you, Jenna.”

She reaches up and pats his cheek gently, “Anytime dear. Just promise me you’ll actually talk to Liam.”

“I can’t do that!” Theo hisses, looking worriedly towards the stairs before turning his gaze back to her. “What if he…?”

“If you’re about to ask what if he doesn’t feel the same way, please don’t,” Jenna says. “He’s crazy about you, Theo. Anyone can see that. At least anyone that knows you two. I think you should talk to him.”

“I…” Theo hesitates. He’s not sure what to say. “Not yet. I’m still trying to figure all this out myself.”

Jenna nods, “Of course, dear. I’ll be here to help you anyway I can.”

Theo thinks about it for a while. He knows he loves Liam, and he believes Jenna when she says Liam has feelings for him too. It’s just hard. He’d like nothing more than to go to Liam and to tell him but something keeps holding him back. Fear.

Fear that he’ll tell Liam and then the guys at school will lash out against them. Fear that he’ll finally get what he’s been wanting and something will swoop in and take it away. Or more specially someone.

He hasn’t heard from the Dread Doctors in over a year but he knows they’re out there. Part of him hopes that they’ve given up on him but something tells him they haven’t. And if that’s the case then being with Liam could put him in danger. Part of him still wants to. He wants to allow himself to be happy, no matter how selfish that might be.

Things continue as they were and Theo is okay with that. He hangs out with Liam, Stiles, Scott, Mason, and Derek and he’s happy. Sure, his feelings for Liam might be continuing to grow but for the most part he’s able to push them down.

Sometimes he’ll catch Liam looking at him, his face thoughtful as his eyes move across his face. The first few times he’d looked away, his face heating up in embarrassment. But lately he’s been meeting Theo’s gaze head on. At least until Theo makes himself look away. He’s afraid of what might happen if he doesn’t.

It’s so bad that even Scott tells him he’s an idiot and should just talk to Liam while Stiles nods his agreement around a mouthful of his burger. Theo just tells them to mind their own business. Then they’re back to playing video games as if the subject never came up.

Theo really should have known Liam wouldn’t let it go so easily. He comes home from hanging out with Scott and Stiles one day to find Liam sitting on his bed. He stands up when Theo enters and shuts the door to his room. Something tells him that this is a conversation that should just be between the two of them.

Liam’s hand clench and unclench at his sides, the only sign of how nervous he is. “We need to talk.”

“Okay,” Theo says, shrugging out of his jacket. He throws it over his desk chair and faces Liam fully. “What about?”

“Us,” Liam says, jutting his chin out and meeting Theo’s gaze head on. “I know you have feelings for me.”

Theo sucks in a breath, “Liam…”

“Don’t,” Liam says, stepping closer to him. “Don’t try and make an excuse, Theo. I love you, and I know you love me. I’m tired of pretending we don’t.”

“You don’t understand,” Theo says, his tone almost pleading. He’s been doing so good, and yet here Liam is, telling him he loves him. Theo doesn’t think he has it in him to turn him away. Even if he is terrified.

“I know you're scared,” Liam says, taking a step closer. “But it’s okay to let yourself love someone, Theo,”

Everything in Theo is telling him to step back, but instead he finds himself stepping forward. “I can’t ever lose you Liam. I’ve lost a lot, but that would kill me.”

Liam cups his cheek and gives him a small smile, “You’re not going to lose me. I’m always going to be here, be part of you. Let me love you Theo. Let yourself be happy.”

“Okay,” Theo whispers, unaware just how much that one simple word is sealing their fate. Then Liam is kissing him and everything falls away. All he can focus on is the way Liam’s lips move so perfectly against his.

Liam pulls him closer with an arm around his waist and Theo goes willingly. He laughs when Liam stumbles backwards and they fall onto the bed in a mess of limbs. Then Liam is moving a hand to his hair and pulling him into another kiss and all other thoughts fall away.

He’s heard people talk about how amazing kissing is and thought they were exaggerating. Now he’s realizing just how right they were. Kissing Liam is like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He loses himself in it. In the way Liam’s lips feel as they brush against his own, in the way he tastes, and the small sounds he makes when Theo licks into his mouth.

He forgets anything else exists. At least until there’s a throat clearing from the doorway and the two break apart with a gasp, turning towards the door to see Mason standing there with Jenna. They’re both wearing matching smirks and looking far too pleased.

“Not that I’m not happy for you too,” Jenna says, “but dinner is ready. And Mason is here to join us.”

“Even though it seems you’ve skipped right to dessert,” Mason says.

Liam groans and buries his face in Theo’s neck, “Please stop.”

Theo smiles down at him before looking over at Jenna and Mason, “We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Take your time,” Jenna tells them.

“But not too much time,” Mason calls as he’s being herded back out of the room by Jenna. “You don’t want your food to get cold.”

Theo and Liam share a look and then start laughing, the two of them clinging to each other as their bodies shake with the force of their laughter.

“Oh god,” Liam gaps, “Of course my Mom would walk in on us making out. Why is this my life?”

“I don’t know,” Theo says, his lips brushing against the skin of Liam’s throat, “I think it was pretty good up until that point.”

“More than good,” Liam sighs, his head falling back against the pillows as a hand comes up to bury in Theo’s hair. “As much as I hate to say this if we don’t get down there one of them is going to come back up here to get us.”

“Probably Mason,” Theo says, pulling back to look at Liam.

“Definitely Mason,” Liam grins. He places a soft kiss to Theo’s lips and then nudges him until he’s rolling off of Liam. Liam laces his fingers through Theo’s once they’re both standing and together they make their way downstairs to face whatever is waiting for them.

Things don’t really change after that. He and Liam might be dating but they still do everything they used to do, just with the addition of kissing and holding hands. Two things he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to. Not that he wants to.

Stiles, Derek, and Scott seem relieved when they hear that Theo and Liam are together. Scott thinks Theo took his advice and Theo lets him. They don’t need to know the real story. That’s just for him and Liam to know. As far as anyone else is concerned they just talked things out and that’s that.

They don’t exactly show it off at school. Theo knows Liam would have no problem telling anyone off that had anything bad to say, but he doesn’t want to put Liam in that position. These people are their classmates, some are Liam’s teammates. He doesn’t want to make things more difficult for him. He remembers what Jenna told him, but that doesn’t make it any easier. It’s one thing to try and brush of what someone says, but something completely different to deal with the threat of physical violence.

Theo should have known it wouldn’t stay a secret for long. Theo and Liam have been together for a month now and it’s been getting harder and harder to act like they’re not together. Not when they’re able to just be themselves and relax when they’re at home or with their friends. They were bound to slip up. It’s not even anything big. Theo is standing by his locker, pulling out one of his books, when Liam slides up next to him. His hand comes out and brushes against Theo’s and Theo can’t help but grin at him.

“I knew it!” Martin’s voice rings out down the hall, causing both Theo and Liam to freeze. “I knew you two weren’t just friends. You’ve probably been screwing this whole time.”

Theo has to tell himself to remain calm. The last thing he needs is to get into a fight at school. Liam seems to be having a harder time of it. His shoulders are tense and his breathing heavy. Theo wants to pull him close and tell him it’s okay, but he knows right now that would make things worse.

Liam narrows his eyes and turns to face Martin, “What the hell do you want?”

“So do you let him peg you Little Liam?” Martin asks, sneering at them. “Or do you peg him? He looks like he’d let you shove it up his…”

The words die with a crack as Liam’s fist connects with his face. Theo goes to pull Liam back but he shrugs him off, aiming another punch at Martin. Martin glares and spits out blood before ducking down and charging at Liam, wrapping his arms around his waist as he tackles him to the floor.

“You little shit,” Martin hisses, aiming a punch at Liam’s face. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Theo moves forward immediately, grabbing Martin by his hoodie and hauling him off Liam. Liam gets to his feet and moves towards Martin but Theo holds out his other hand, placing it against his chest, “Liam. Stop.”

“Yeah listen to your boyfriend, _Liam_ ,” Martin sneers.

Theo sighs, wishing the kid would just learn when to shut up. He’s a little worried right now. He’s never seen Liam just lash out like this. Sure, he’s gotten angry, but he’s usually able to calm down pretty easily with Theo’s help. Right now. Theo’s having a hard time holding him back.

“He needs to know it’s not okay to treat people the way he does,” Liam says, pushing against Theo’s hand. “Do you hear me? You have no right to treat people like shit just for being who they are! Not me. Not Theo. Not Mason. Not anybody. Just because you have a shitty life and no one really likes you doesn’t mean you can treat other people like shit.”

Theo’s never heard Liam talk like this before. He doesn’t have to ask where he’s got it from. Even in middle school the kids are starting to pick up on bad language. But Liam never has. At least not until now.

“Liam come on,” Theo says, his voice quiet. “Let’s just go.”

Liam meets his eyes and Theo is relieved to see some of the fight leave him. That’s good. He’s calming down. Theo just needs to get him away from here. He’s relieved when Liam takes a step back. He reaches over to close his locker and then starts to lead Liam away with a hand on his back. He thinks they might be fine. Then Martin has to open his big mouth.

“Yeah that’s right. Run away. You always were a coward.”

Liam is spinning away and charging towards Martin before Theo has a chance to stop him. He’s just glad one of the teachers shows up before the fight can get too bad. He expects Liam to fight but all he does is deflate. Theo can see the guilt on his features.

Theo refuses to leave his side while he waits for Jenna to come pick Liam up. Liam’s head is ducked and he’s staring down at his hands.

“I didn’t mean to,” Liam whispers, “he just made me so angry and I couldn’t stop myself. Then when it was over I just felt so guilty. You know I’d never hurt someone on purpose like that. Theo…”

“I know, Liam,” Theo says, keeping his voice quiet as he wraps an arm around Liam’s shoulders. “You’re an amazing person. He’s been egging this on for weeks.”

“That’s not an excuse,” Liam mutters, resting his head on Theo’s arm.

“I’m just saying he’s not completely innocent in this,” Theo says.

Jenna is calm when she comes to pick up Liam. She takes one look at them and sighs, “You should get back to class, Theo.”

Theo knows she’s right but…”There’s barely an hour left. I already know the homework and chapters to read.”

Jenna looks like she wants to argue but winds up nodding, “I need to go talk to the principal. You two wait here.”

All Liam does is nod. Jenna bends down to place a kiss to the top of his head, “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.”

She disappears into the office and Liam and Theo are left alone again. Theo glaces down at Liam and sees him frowning at the wall. He sighs and rubs a hand down his arm, “She didn’t seem mad.”

“But she still could be,” Liam mutters, “She could just be waiting until we’re somewhere private.”

“Liam, this is your mother. I’ve never seen her truly mad at you. She’s going to understand.”

“I hope so,” Liam says.

Jenna is more than understanding. She’s patient and she listens as Liam and Theo explain what happened, what’s _been_ happening at the school. What neither of them are expecting is for her to suggest that Liam talk to someone and that maybe it might be best for him to switch schools. Liam isn’t happy about the idea. He tries to tell her that he doesn’t want some bully chasing him out of the school, and that all his friends are there and he doesn’t want to leave them.

Jenna doesn’t look convinced. Theo can tell by that look that she’s made up her mind. Sure enough, a week later Liam is being driven off to Devenford Prep by David while Theo walks down the road towards Beacon Hills Middle School. He hates being separated from Liam. The walk to school is a lot less fun now that he’s making it alone. But at least he has Mason with him. Liam is on his own.

Theo feels a little relieved when Liam comes home from school the first day and says he actually doesn’t mind it. He met some guys that are going to be trying out for the lacrosse team next year when they’re old enough. Liam’s spent years practicing lacrosse so that he’d be ready when the time came to actually try out. Theo remembers watching as David taught him in the backyard. Theo sometimes helped, but he never had much talent for the sport. He was always more content to watch.

It’s nice knowing that Liam is liking his new school and is already making friends but he still misses him. History is a lot less interesting without Liam there to whisper about his favorite parts. That still happens when they study together after school. The classes they’re taking aren't  that different. And history is history. Liam will always know more about it than Theo does. Listening to him talk about it is one of his favorite things. He doubts he’ll ever get tired of it.

Theo is so wrapped up in his relationship with Liam and school that it takes him a while to realize he hasn’t really seen Derek in a while. When he thinks about it he realizes it’s been a few months. In fact, they’ve barely spoken at all. He’d tried calling a few times early on but Talia’s always told him that Derek’s either not home or busy.

Theo had just assumed that Derek is busy with school. It’s not until Derek slips into his window one night, practically radiating with energy but also looking more tired than Theo has ever seen him that he realizes maybe something else is going on. He has a moment to feel guilty. He’s been so wrapped up in his own life that he’d missed that something was going on with Derek.

“Derek?” Theo says, sitting up in bed and turning to face his friend. “Is everything okay?”

“What? Yeah, of course,” Derek says, sitting down on Theo’s bed with a grin. “Everything’s great.”

“And you’re sneaking into my window instead of using the front door because?”

“Habit?” Derek says, though he sounds a bit unsure. Which he should. He’s only came in through Theo’s window a few times before, and that was because of Paige.

“Are you seeing someone?” Theo asks, surprising himself with the bluntness of his question.

Derek blinks in surprise for a moment before a wide grin spreads across his face, “I am, yeah. And Theo, she’s amazing. Do you know who Kate Argent is?”

Theo nods. He remembers hearing about the new substitute teacher at the high school from Derek when she first started. And he’s seen her around town. One time he even saw her with Derek at the diner. He hadn’t liked the look of her but Derek hadn’t looked uncomfortable. Still, something about her makes Theo feel uneasy, though he can’t explain it.

“Yeah, why? Are you dating her sister or something?”

“Kate doesn’t have a sister,” Derek says.

“Then what does she have to do with the person you’re seeing?” Theo asks, “Is she her friend or…” realization suddenly hits Theo like a bucket of ice cold water being poured over him. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he knows he has to ask. “Derek, are you dating Kate?”

Derek sighs, his face going dreamy, “Yeah. Isn’t it great? She’s amazing. And gorgeous. And she’s so experienced. I had no idea just how much I still had to learn.”

Theo feels his gut twist uncomfortably. He wants to be happy for his friend, but this whole situation feels wrong to him. But he knows he has to be careful. “Don’t you think she’s a little old for you?”

“Look, I love her and she loves me too,” Derek says, frowning over at him. “We’re happy. Isn’t that what matters?”

Usually Theo would say yes, but in this case he’s not sure. Kate is in her 20’s at least and Derek has barely turned 17. She’s far too old for him. At least right now. And he’s seen the way she looks at him. He might not have understood what it was then but he does now. It’s not the look of someone in love but of a predator who’s caught her prey. And not in the sexy way Derek might think. She looks dangerous, and Theo doesn’t like it one bit.

“I’m just worried about you, Der.” Theo tells him. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I won’t,” Derek says. “She loves me. She’d never hurt me.”

“Derek,” Theo sighs. “Maybe you should consider talking to…”

“No!” Derek shouts. “No, I’m not talking to anyone. No one else would understand. And you’re not telling anyone either. I’m not the only one with a secret I want kept.”

Thep sucks in harsh breath at the threat from Derek. He’s never acted this way before. “Derek…”

Derek gets to his feet, and turns his back to Theo, “I came to you because you’re my friend and I thought you would be happy for me. You’re in love, Theo. You know how it feels. Is it so bad that I want that?”

“It’s not,” Theo says, getting to his feet slowly. “But Kate…”

“You don’t know her,” Derek says, turning to him with a glare on his face. “If you did you wouldn’t be saying all of this. I just…” he lets out a bitter laugh, “I thought as my best friend you’d understand and want me to be happy.”

“Of course I want you to be happy, Der,” Theo says, “But as your best friend it’s also my job to worry about you.”

Derek shakes his head, “I don’t need you to worry about me. I’m fine. What I need is for you to support me.”

“I…” Theo wants to tell him he does. He wants to support Derek and be there for him. But he has feeling that whatever this thing is with Kate isn’t going to end well. But how is he supposed to tell Derek that? Especially when he seems to enraptured by her. “I want to. You’re my best friend, Derek. And I’ll always be here for you.”

“Clever avoidance strategy,” Derek says, “With anyone else it might have worked. But I know you, Theo.”

“You do,” Theo agrees, “And you know I care about you, and want what’s best for you.”

“And if that’s Kate?”

Theo opens his mouth and then closes it again, once again trying to figure out the best way to respond. It’s never been like this with Derek. He’s always been the one he could talk to. He doesn’t like this sudden shift in their relationship, “If Kate makes you happy then of course I’ll try and be happy for you, Der. But I’m never not going to worry about you.”

“Theo?” Liam calls from downstairs. “Are you here?”

“Yeah I’ll be down in a minute,” Theo calls back. He turns to Derek to see him already backing towards the window. He wants to say more, not liking how they’re leaving things. “Der…”

Derek shakes his head, giving him a pained smile. “It’s okay, T. Go be with your boyfriend.”

“Are we okay?” Theo asks.

Derek nods, his smile softening a bit but it still doesn’t reach his eyes. “Of course we are. We’ll always be friends. I know you’re just looking out for. But remember…”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Theo mutters, “You don’t have to threaten me.”

“You know I’d never tell anyone either,” Derek whispers. “I’m sorry I said I would. I was just worried.”

“I know,” Theo says, “Call me tomorrow, alright? It’s been a while since we hung out and I miss you.”

Derek gives him a genuine smile this time, “Yeah, I miss you too. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Theo watches him go, feeling an ache forming in his chest. Something tells him he won’t be hearing from Derek. He’s not wrong. Derek doesn’t call him the next day or the day after or even the day after that. Eventually Theo stops watching the phone. He does however get a text from a number he doesn’t recognize telling to stop bothering Derek and that he has more important things to worry about. He had no doubt who it’s from. Kate.

Theo is still tempted to go to someone. It’s eating away at him having to keep this secret. Especially from Liam. He can tell Liam knows something is going on but he never outright asks. At least not until Theo gets the text from Kate and he sees Theo throwing his phone down on the bed and cursing at it in a fit of anger.

“Alright,” Liam says, plopping down next to him on the bed. “You’ve been acting odd for weeks. What’s going on?”

“Nothing” Theo says, a little too quickly. “Seriously it’s…” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling. He doesn’t like lying to Liam. It feels wrong. “It’s about Derek.”

“Does it have anything to do with that creepy woman I’ve seen him hanging out with?” Liam asks.

Theo’s eyes snap down to meet his, “You _know_?”

“Not a lot,” Liam says, “I’ve just seen them together. She was all over him in his car one time. How old is she anyway?”

“In her 20’s,” Theo mutters, “Like, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with someone dating someone that’s older than them. But not at our age or Derek’s age. This whole thing just doesn’t feel right. And he made me promise not to tell.”

“And you did?”

“He’s my friend, Liam.”

“You might not be able to say something but there’s no reason I can’t,” Liam says. “I did see them together and you’d have no way of knowing that.”

Theo knows he’s right. If Liam says something it might get Derek out of Kate’s clutches. Sure, Derek would probably be upset but he’d get over it. He’d be safe.

When Theo nods, Liam reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it lightly, “I’ll talk to my Mom in the morning.”

For a moment, Theo feels relieved.

He wakes up when he hears a frantic banging on the front door, followed by David’s heavy footsteps. Jenna soon joins him and Theo can hear them having a hushed conversation. He catches the word _fire_ and feels unease creep in.

“Stop moving and go back to sleep,” Liam mumbles.

“I’ll be right back,” Theo tells him, slipping from under the sheets. “You go back to sleep.”

Liam sighs and snuggles into his pillow, “Kay, but don’t be gone too long.”

Theo shakes his head fondly at him before making his way towards the door. He tries to be as quiet as possible as he makes his way down the stairs. He frowns when he hears a voice that sounds like Laura Hale speaking.

“I don’t know what happened,” Laura is saying, “Derek and I were out at a party. I wanted to spend some time together, just the two of us before I went off to New York. Then I felt something change. I knew something was wrong then but I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Theo,” Derek says suddenly and Theo almost jumps.

“What?” Laura asks, sounding confused.

“Theo’s down here,” Derek sighs. He sounds tired.

Theo hesitantly rounds the corner and gives them a sheepish smile, “Sorry. I heard knocking and got worried.”

“I’m sorry for waking you,” Laura says.

Theo frowns when he takes in how red her face and eyes are. Derek’s too. “Is everything okay?”

Jenna puts a hand on his arm and tries to lead him towards the stairs, “Nothing for you to worry about. You should go back to sleep.”

“He knows Jenna,” Derek says. “I told him well over a year ago.”

“Of course you did,” Laura sighs. She waves a hand in his direction. “It’s alright if he stays. I’m sure Derek wants him to.”

“Actually, why don’t you two go make some tea while I talk to Laura?” Jenna suggests.

Theo does as she asks and heads into the kitchen, knowing Derek will be behind him. He’s barely got the kettle on before Derek is there, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Theo quickly returns the hug, sensing that Derek needs the contact.

“What happened?” Theo asks, keeping his voice low.

“You were right,” Derek mumbles, “About Kate. About everything. I was so stupid. And now because of that my family is dead.”

Theo can’t stop the gasp from escaping. It doesn’t take much for him to piece it together himself. There was a fire. Derek’s family is dead. Kate is responsible. “The fire.”

Theo feels Derek nod, “Yeah. She locked them inside the house and…”

He doesn’t get the rest out, but Theo doesn’t need him to. He holds Derek tighter as he starts to shake in his arms, as sobs wrack his body.

“It’s all my fault,” Derek sobs, “I let her in. If I’d just listened and saw her for what she was this never would have happened.”

“No,” Theo says, his voice firm. “This is not your fault. Kate is the one that did this. She used you. She set the fire. Her, not you. She’s the one responsible for this.”

Theo knows that if Derek is feeling as guilty as he thinks he is that no amount of words is going to ease that guilt, but he still has to try. Derek is his friend and he’s hurting. He’ll do whatever he can to help ease that pain.

“We’re leaving town,” Derek tells him. “That’s why we’re here. Laura needed to talk to Jenna and see if she could help us get out safely.”

“Do you think they’ll come for you?” Theo asks, his chest aching at the thought of Derek and Laura having to be on the run and not really getting a chance to mourn the loss of so much of their family.

“We’re not sure,” Derek says. “Kate might think we’re dead too. Which would be ideal.”

“Because then you can get away,” Theo says.

“Then she’ll never see it coming when I come back to make her pay,” Derek says.

Theo believes him.

He hates having to say goodbye to Derek. They’ve only been friend for a few years but he’s come to be one of his best friends.

“You better not be a stranger,” Theo says.

Derek gives him a sad smile, “I’ll be in touch when I can, but with us hiding…”

“I know,” Theo tells him. “But if you need anything, I’m here. And I’ll at least want some form of communication to know you’re alive. Maybe a postcard. Because you don’t have to put a name on those. I’ll just know.”

“Then I’ll send you postcards,” Deek says, his lips twitching up into an amused smile as he pulls him in for a hug. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

Derek and Laura leave with Jenna, and then it’s just David and Theo left standing in the living room. Theo turns to the man, “Do you think they’ll be okay?”

“Maybe not right away,” David says, “They’ve been through a lot. It’s going to take a while for them to heal. But I think they’ll get there eventually.”

Liam is sleeping when Theo gets back to the room, but his eyes blink open and he wraps himself around Theo as soon as Theo’s laying down in the bed next to him. Theo feels himself relax a little bit. It’s been a long night and right now he just needs the contact and reassurance that Liam is here with him.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, bringing a hand up to stifle his yawn.

Theo smiles and places a kiss to the top of his head, “Nothing you need to worry about right now. Go back to sleep.”

“But you will tell me?” Liam asks.

“Yeah Liam,” Theo says, “I’ll tell you.”

Liam’s not there when Theo wakes up in the morning, but it’s not unusual. As much as he hates mornings he’ll still sometimes get up early to help Jenna make breakfast. Sure enough, when Theo walks into the kitchen he finds Liam and Jenna moving about the kitchen while David sits at the table reading the paper. It’s not that David wouldn’t help. He loves to cook. But breakfast time is Liam and Jenna time and neither he nor David want to come between that.

David smiles at him when he takes his seat at the table, “How are you feeling?”

Theo’s confused by the question at first, before the events of last night come flooding back. Right. Derek’s gone. Theo just shrugs. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say. “I’m still processing.”

David nods, “A lot happened.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t just tell me Derek left,” Liam says, giving him a disapproving look as he sets down the bowl of eggs in the middle of the table. “He’s your best friend! You had to have been upset. Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because you were tired,” Theo tells him, “And so was I. Anything I had to say could wait until morning.”

Liam sighs and sits next to him, “I still wish you’d told me. I know how close you and Derek are. It can’t be easy for you.”

“It’s not,” Theo says, “But he has to do what’s best for him and Laura.”

He’s not sure how much Liam knows and doesn’t want to let anything slip. Luckily Liam seems to let it go, moving on to spoon eggs onto Theo’s plate and then his own. Theo has to bite his lip to hide his smile at the simple gesture.

He looks up to see Jenna watching the two of them with a fond smile on her face, “I’m so happy you two have each other.”

Theo looks over at Liam and grins as he slips his hand into Liam’s, “Yeah me too.”

Liam responds by leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, which has Jenna “awwing” at them. Theo can’t be embarrassed. Not when Liam looks so happy.

“I love you,” he whispers, running his nose along Liam’s cheek.

LIam pulls back to look at him, “I love you too.”

“As sweet as this is, you should probably eat before the food gets cold,” David tells them.

Liam kisses him quickly before turning back to his food. Theo grabs some bacon and passes the plate to Liam before finally digging into his food. He still can’t help but exchange glances and smiles with Liam as they eat.

Time passes pretty quickly and before Theo knows it, it’s spring and the school year is almost over. It’s been a haze of trying to balance schoolwork and spending time with Liam. Now that they’re not at the same school it’s become even more important to find time to spend together outside of school. Theo also know it’s important to spend time with his friends though.

Stiles and Scott come over the first day of spring break to hang out. They spend the day playing video games and eating pizza and junk food. It’s nice being around Scott and Stiles. He sees them at school but they don’t hang out as much as they used to. Theo knows it’s partially his fault for being so wrapped up in Liam so he’s trying to make up for it by hanging with just the three of them. Liam is over at Mason’s house, probably doing the same thing he’s doing.

“So how’s life dating Liam?” Stiles asks, not taking his eyes off the screen as his car races around the track for the game of Mario Kart they’re playing.

Theo shrugs, “The same as life before.”

Scott nudges his shoulder, “Come on. Something has to be different.”

“What? We kiss now and hold hands but other than that we’re just Theo and Liam,” Theo says.

“So it’s not weird dating your best friend?” Scott asks.

Theo shakes his head, “Not really.”

“They were close before they started dating,” Stiles says, “Like you saw them. They’d cuddle all the time. It was only a matter of time before they started dating.”

“Well yeah,” Scott says, “I just didn’t know if it would feel different.”

“I feel the same way about him now as I did before,” Theo says. “I knew I loved him before and I still do now.”

“I think it’ll be that way with me and Lydia,” Stiles sighs.

“I thought you had a thing for Derek,” Scott says.

Theo almost drops his remote and he completely forgets the game as he turns towards Stiles, “What? You have a thing for Derek?”

Stiles shrugs, “He’s cute. And he’s definitely going to be hot when he gets older. Probably with a beard. Just you wait. But he’s gone now. And Lydia is a goddess. And I’ve loved her for years. And I will continue to love her.”

“Whatever you says Stiles,” Scott says, his lips twitching up into an amused smile.

“How did I not know you liked Derek?” Theo asks, wondering how he missed this. Has it really been that long since he hung out with them?

“You and Derek were close,” Stiles says, “I didn’t want to risk him finding out.”

“You have no problem loudly proclaiming your love for Lydia,” Theo says.

“This felt different,” Stiles says, then he lets out a triumphant yell and throws his arms up, “I won!”

It’s only then that Theo realizes that Stiles had been been playing the game while Theo and Scott were distracted, “What? Not fair!”

“Not my fault you stopped paying attention,” Stiles says, smirking over at him.

Theo pushes him off the couch and laughs when he lets out an indignant squawk. Stiles retaliates by grabbing Theo’s leg and pulling him down onto the floor. Later, Jenna finds all three of them on the floor surrounded by pillows and cushions off the couch. She just sighs and shakes their head, telling them they better make sure it’s all cleaned up before dinner.

Liam comes home as they’re straightening up the living room and raises an eyebrow at the mess, “What happened in here?”

Theo shares a look with Stiles and Scott and the three start laughing. He’s not sure he even has an explanation. He looks back at Liam with a smile, “Things just sort of happened.”

“Uh huh,” Liam says. “Well as long as you had fun.”

“We did,” Theo says, grinning over at his friends.

“Good,” Liam says, giving him a pleased smile. “I’m going to see if Mom needs any help on dinner.”

Dinner is loud affair, louder than normal at least. But it’s not surprising with Stiles and Scott around. Stiles pulls David into various conversations about surgery’s he’s had to perform, some of which David politely declines to answer. At least at the dinner table. Theo can tell Stiles is probably going to ask about them later.

After dinner, Theo, Liam, Scott, and Stiles head upstairs to Liam’s room to watch movies. Scott and Stiles are spending the night tonight. Theo can’t remember the last time that happened. Years ago it feels like. He’s happy it’s happening now, and that he’s able to have his best friends and his boyfriend all together like this.

They makes their way through the first three of the Harry Potter movies before they all start to crash. Theo tells Stiles and Scott they can take his bed. He rarely uses it anyway. He spends most of his time sleeping in Liam’s room. It’s the only way he can fall asleep now. Usually they’ll talk a bit before falling asleep but they’re both so exhausted that they fall asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Theo wakes up suddenly. He glances at the clock and sighs when he sees it’s only 3 a.m. It’s been a while since he woke up in the middle of the night. Of course it would happen when he’s actually exhausted and needs sleep.

He slips from the bed, smiling down at Liam’s sleeping form. He can’t stop himself from reaching out and brushing a hand through Liam’s hair, his smile softening when he mumbles something and snuggles further into Theo’s pillow. Theo’s once again grateful that Liam doesn’t wake all that easily.

He makes his way into the bathroom, since his bladder hates him and wouldn’t let him sleep comfortably through the night. He can’t help getting an uneasy feeling as he makes his way to the sink to wash his hands. He’s drying them when he hears the door creak open. He expects it to be Liam, but of course it’s not.

“It is time, Theo Raeken.”

The sound of the voice makes a chill run down his spine. He looks into the mirror, seeing the three figures standing there behind him. He clutches the edge of the sink and closes his eyes, “No. No this isn’t real. This is another one of my nightmares.”

“It is real,” the woman says.

“No,” Theo says, “No please.”

“We have been observing you,” the man who Theo thinks is the leader says. “You are getting too close to Liam Dunbar. This is not necessary. He is not necessary.”

Theo spins around to face them, feeling his heart speed up, “You’re not going to hurt him.”

“You will come with us,” the man says.

Theo tries to run forward when one of the other two leaves. He thinks of Liam sleeping peacefully in his bedroom down the hall. He can’t let them hurt him.

“Don’t hurt him,” Theo pleads, hating the way his voice wavers. “Just leave him alone and I’ll do what you want.”

“You will,” the man says, “but we require further assurance of your compliance.”

Theo swallows thickly. He knows he’ll do anything to keep Liam and the Geyer’s safe. Part of him is starting to wish he’d been honest with Liam. That Liam at least knew. That he wouldn’t wake up in the morning to Theo just gone with no way of knowing what happened to him. That he wouldn’t think Theo _left_ him. But maybe that would be for the best. If Liam thinks Theo just left he wouldn’t be tempted to come find him. He’d stay safe.

Theo looks towards the doorway where a familiar figure is being shoved into the room. Her head is bowed and her shoulders are shaking. Theo wants to run to her and tell her he’ll keep her safe. But then she’s raising her head and Theo can see the resolve in her eyes as she walks towards him. She gives him a sad smile as she stops in front of him.

“What are you doing?” He asks, trying to hold her gaze.

“What I have to do,” she whispers, more tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Theo. They said they’d…”

There’s more being said. Theo knows there is but it doesn’t matter. He knows this is it. That his life with Liam and the Geyer’s is over. He tries to think of Liam. To hold onto his blue eyes and his smile and the way he would kiss him. He clings to those memories even as it gets harder to. Even as everything shifts and blurs and that life and the Theo Raeken everyone knows disappears, being morphed and replaced with something else.


	4. A Whole New World

Theo wakes up to darkness. For a moment he thinks he should be afraid. Then his eyes adjust and he’s met with concrete walls and the sound of metal whirring nearby. He sighs and closes his eyes again, wanting to chase the smiling face that had been behind his eyes and haunting his dreams. It’s unfamiliar but familiar all the same. Which is a little unsettling but he still craves seeing it for reasons he can’t explain. There’s no real reason to get up, at least not yet. They’ll come for him if they need him. Not that they ever really do. 

The only thing he’s good for is going out in public and getting things they need. No one ever questions a kid. Not one that looks like he does. All smiles and charm. All he has to do is walk into a store and smile and no one ever even looks twice at him. He just has to buy one thing and then it’s easy to slip out with everything else in his pockets. It’s mostly just for him. They don’t exactly cook or provide clothes or soap. That’s up to him. He’s used to it by now. 

He tries to remember a time before he came to them. Before he killed his sister and let them give him her heart. It’s all a blur to him. Sometimes it doesn’t even feel real. Why would he kill Tara? She was his sister. He loved her. If he’s honest with himself a lot of things feel blurry and don’t make sense. The Dread Doctors had tried to explain it away as him hitting his head when the car had crashed after he’d grabbed the wheel from his Dad and forced it off the bridge. He guesses that could be it.

His eyes drift to the hole in the wall that serves as his door. The only thing blocking him from the rest of the tunnels is a thin sheet nailed to the wall. It’s the only semblance of privacy he has down here. Even that isn’t much. 

He throws his legs over the bed and sits up, running a hand through his hair as he looks around the room. He knows it should feel familiar but part of it just feels foreign to him, like it doesn’t belong to him. He tries to tell himself it’s because it really doesn’t. It’s just the Dread Doctors giving him things to keep him busy and out of the way.

They only come for him when they need him to do something. Which usually isn’t for anything pleasant. It’s mostly luring kids down here and then disposing of the bodies when yet another experiment fails. He tries not to think about all the dead kids. All the organs they’ve carved out and replaced. Organs that are now part of him. He often wonders when they’re going to come for him. When he’s going to be lying on that table and injected with one of their many concoctions. They have plans for him. He knows they do. It’s only a matter of time before he finds out what it is. 

Theo hears movement outside his room and looks towards the sheet. A figure stands outside the room for a moment before disappearing. He knows he’s meant to follow. So he does. He pads through the tunnels and into the operating room. He doesn’t allow himself to even blink at the site of the kid lying there. He’s staring at Theo, his eyes wide and afraid in death. 

“I suppose I’m meant to get rid of this one too, then?” Theo asks, moving towards the table. 

“He was a failure like the others,” the Surgeon says. “You will not be.”

“How will you know if you never actually try?” Theo mutters. 

He flinches when a hand lands on his shoulder, “Your time is coming, Theo.”

He shrugs out of from under the hand and goes to the table. He uses the sheet under the kid to wrap him up and then throws him over his shoulder. He’s glad he’s been able to bulk up at least a little bit or else he’d have to drag the kid out of here. 

He brings the kid to the woods, like he always does. The first few times it was hard, having to carry a body around without being noticed. But he’s been teaching himself how to drive and has been using an old van he keeps parked near a warehouse at the entrance to the tunnels. It makes it easier to get around without worrying about being noticed. He still does it under the cover of darkness. The last thing he needs is for someone to be out on a hike and come across him burying a body. He knows what he’d be expected to do, and he’d do it. He gave up caring about the body count long ago. 

He used to, when he first came here. The first time he’d had to bury a kid he’d slipped off to leave a note with his parents about where the body was. The Dread Doctors hadn’t been happy with him. He’d still tried again a few other times, but after getting locked in a dark closet for hours he quickly broke the habit. He never had claustrophobia before but he certainly does now. 

Plus, he needs to stay on their good side if he ever wants them to make good on their promise. He’s not sure what they’re waiting for. He feels like he’s ready. But for some reason they don’t. He’s just going to have to prove he is. Theo finds a good spot and throws the body down before picking up his shovel and starting to dig. He won’t mess up this time. This kid is dead. It doesn’t matter if he’s found. Theo’s the one that has to keep going on and find a way to survive. The only way to do that is to be smart and make sure he gets what he wants now above all else: power. Once he has that he’ll be good. He’ll be the one in charge and making his own choices. No one will be able to tell him what to do again. 

 

**3 Years Later**

Liam hoists his backback up higher on his shoulder, his eyes narrowed as he stares at the school in front of him.  _ Beacon Hills High School. _ It’s been a while since he’s been to public school, yet here he is. All because he lost his temper and smashed up his Coach’s car over at Devenford. He’d regretted it as soon as he’d done it, but none of that seemed to matter. His Mom once again thought it was a good idea for him to switch schools. This feels a little too familiar, though something is different and he can’t quite place it. 

He has a flash of a someone sitting next to him outside the principal’s office, but it’s gone as fast as it comes. That’s been happening a lot lately. It’s confusing because he feels like he should know the face, but at the same time it’s not a face he ever remembers seeing. It’s only been a few years since he had to switch over to Devenford. Surely if someone would have been with him after the fight he would remember who it is. But there’s nothing there in his memories, just an empty chair next to him. He has a lot of memories like that, where it feels like someone should be there but there never is. He’s chalked it up to him being lonely and wishing for someone that he’s never going to have. Real or not. 

***

He should have known that transferring back to public school wouldn’t be that simple. This is his life. So of course he would get injured and then bitten by a  _ fucking werewolf _ . He thought his life was a mess before. Now it’s even worse. And he’s going through it alone. Sure, he has Scott and Stiles but he doesn’t know them. 

_ But you do _ .

Liam shakes the thought. He doesn’t know them. He knows that Stiles is the Sheriff’s son and that his Dad works with Scott’s Mom at the hospital. But that’s it. He has no reason to know them. Which makes it hard to trust them about this whole werewolf thing. Them kidnapping him and tying him up in a bathtub certainly didn’t help with that.

The worst part is not being able to tell Mason or his parents. It’s not as if he can just walk up to them and be like “Surprise! I’m a werewolf!” That’d get him a one way ticket straight to Eichen House. So he keeps the secret, feeling the guilt eating away at him the whole time. He’s never lied to his parents. Not about anything serious at least, and this is serious. 

His mother has always been perceptive though, and she picks up on something being wrong almost right away. Of course, his frequent disappearance of clothes probably doesn’t help his case much. Or really it’s probably just him disappearing. He tries to play it off as him sneaking out to hang out with Mason but he can tell his Mom doesn’t buy it. It takes a few months but eventually he breaks.

“Sweetheart,” his mother says, giving him a reassuring smile from her spot on the couch. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Liam wants to laugh at that. How is he supposed to tell her about this? He knows how open minded his mother is but surely even she would think he’s going a little bit crazy if he suddenly says he’s a werewolf. But he doesn’t want to lie. She knows something is going on, and she’s always been able to read him well. If he lies now he knows he’ll be breaking her trust, even if she lets it go. He can’t do that.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair as he paces the room.

“Try me.”

Liam stops and turns to face his mother, doing his best to keep his gaze steady as he takes a deep breath and says the words he’s been holding back for weeks, “I’m a werewolf.”

She just stares at him for a moment. Liam starts to panic when her face pales but her heartbeat remains surprisingly calm. Then she’s letting out a quiet laugh, “Of course you’d fall in with werewolves. I don’t know why I’m surprised. You always had a knack for finding trouble.”

“Hey!” Liam says, feeling more than a little offended. “I don’t…” he frowns when her words catch up to him. “Wait, you  _ knew _ ? About werewolves? For how long?”

“Oh since before you were born,” his mother tells him. She pats the spot on the couch next to her, “You should probably sit down. We apparently have a lot to talk about.”

She’s not lying. She tells him about how she was best friend with Talia Hale, which Liam already knew. He kind of feels stupid for not putting together that she’d know that her own best friend was a werewolf. She’s smart. Of course she would. But apparently it’s more than that. Not only did she know about werewolves back then, but she was the Hale family emissary. 

“I thought Deaton was,” Liam says.

“He was,” Jenna says, “It wasn’t uncommon to have two. Deaton started stepping in once you were born and I married David. At the time he wasn’t familiar with werewolves and I wasn’t sure I wanted to bring him into it. He found out eventually, of course. But he handled it with as much calmness and ease as I’m used to.”

“We’re lucky to have him,” Liam says.

Jenna smiles, “We are.”

“Do you think he’ll… you know? About me?”

“Honey, that man loves you so much. All he wants is for you to be safe and happy,” she tells him. “He’s not going to care that you’re a werewolf. What he’ll be worried about is the possible danger it will put you in.”

“Yeah about that…” Liam says, doing his best to smile but it feels more like a grimace.

His mother sighs, “Am I going to need a glass of wine?”

“You might need the bottle.”

“Oh boy,” Jenna says, “What on earth have you gotten mixed up in?”

So he tells her. He tells her how he was bitten and about Scott and Stiles, then about the dead pool. She makes him stop when he gets there and goes into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of wine and glass. He waits for her to pour and then her signal to go on before he continues. By the time he’s done she’s downed two glasses of wine and is pouring her third. That’s the only sign that she’s affected about what he’s telling her. Otherwise she’s completely calm. 

“So let me get this straight,” she says, narrowing her eyes as she studies his face. He’s not sure if it’s in suspicion or the alcohol is just affecting her sight. Maybe both. “You were on a list of people that were essentially being targeted for being supernatural. That people were killing. For  _ money _ .” 

Liam nods and his mother groans, her head falling back against the couch. Liam barely has time to grab the glass from her before it spills. “Mom?”

“Even with me trying to protect you this happens,” she says. “You’ve been out there putting your life on the line and I didn’t notice. What kind of mother am I?”

“You did notice,” Liam says, “I know you knew something was going on. Just not what. And you’re a great mother. The best. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She smiles and pulls Liam in for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Liam sinks into the hug. He can’t remember the last time he hugged his mother like this. He’s been so busy. He makes a vow to hug her more. She deserves it. Especially with everything that’s been doing on.

“I love you Mom.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Jenna tells him. “And I’m glad you decided to come to me with this. Even if it is dangerous, I feel better knowing what’s going on. And I expect you to keep telling me, okay?”

Liam nods against her shoulder, “Okay.”

Things stay pretty peaceful over the summer. Liam knows it probably won’t last, but he does his best to enjoy it while he can. It’s nice just being able to hang out with Mason without having to worry about the big Secret hanging heavy between them. It’s still there, but it’s easy to ignore it and focus on just being around his friend. He likes just being Liam and Mason. That’s the way it should be. 

It’s the start of the school year when Liam starts to notice a shift in the air. Something is off and he can’t quite put his finger on it. It makes him antsy and on edge. He knows Mason can tell but he ignores his questioning looks. Even his mother comes to him and asks him if there’s something going on that she should know about. All he can tell her is no. 

Liam’s sitting in the locker room, barely listening as Scott and Stiles talk about something. Well not talk so much as argue. Apparently there’s someone new in town, an old childhood friend or something and Stiles doesn’t trust him. It’s not until Liam hears the name that he starts paying attention.

_ Theo Raeken _ .

Liam doesn’t know why the name makes his mind spin, searching for something that’s not there. Or his heart clench in a way he’s not used to. He doesn’t know why it feels so familiar and right hearing it, or why something seems to settle within him just at the mention of it. He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t even know this guy. They haven’t even  _ met _ yet. How can someone so foreign raise such a sense of familiarity in him?

Liam doesn’t know but he’s not sure he likes it. This whole thing seems wrong. Whatever this is he’s going to get to the bottom of it. He knows one thing, he’s not going to trust Theo Raeken. No matter how much his heart is telling him he should.


	5. Gotta Be Somebody's Blues

Theo returns to Beacon Hills with a purpose. He wants a pack. _Power._ The Dread Doctors have their own agenda and that’s fine. They can do what they want. As long as it doesn’t interfere with his focus. He has to get close but just enough to get the others to trust him. He thinks it will be easy. What he doesn’t count on is Stiles, and by that extension Liam Dunbar.

The first time he actual meets Liam is in the woods. He’s let Stiles lead him there as a way of checking up on Theo, which is what Theo had been counting on. What he hadn’t been counting on was the jolt of familiar he feels the first time he sees Liam. Not just Liam, but his _eyes,_ which are now glaring at Theo.

Theo can’t help but feel amused and a little fond at the way the younger wolf growls at him and steps in front of Stiles, “Why do I get the feeling this kid is tougher than he looks?”

It’s easy goading him, and even easier to use the opportunity to try and get is point across to Stiles. He wants him to know that he’s not just here for Scott, but everyone else as well. It’s only half a lie. The best lies have a little bit of truth in them after all.

He remembers Stiles from when they were kids. He’d always had his issues letting people in but this is different. He just doesn’t trust Theo. Which is smart. He shouldn’t trust him. But Theo _needs_ him to. Unfortunately, Stiles seems to see right through him. He can’t play Stiles like he plays everyone else. Everyone except for Liam, who seems to trust Stiles’ judgement. Which is unfortunate, because Theo needs Liam. He needs to be able to get to him.

He doesn’t know why he winds up shifting and following Liam to the high school. It’s not as if he really cares if he tells his friends he’s a werewolf. But seeing Liam give into his instincts and facing Theo to protect his friend fills him with a strange sense of pride underneath all his amusement.

Theo finds himself back at the bridge, staring down at the place where his family had died. So much has changed since that night, probably Theo himself more than anything. He’s not the scared, weak kid with a heart condition anymore. He’s strong. He’s stronger than the others that keep failing.

_Though you failed in your own way, didn’t you?_

Theo shakes the thought. He hadn’t. It’s better that he’s this way than his body simply being used as a vessel. He’s better than the others that have failed, because more than anything else he knows how to survive. It’s what he’s always been good at.

***

_It’s cold and damp when he opens his eyes. And dark. Darker than he’s ever seen. And he can’t move. There are walls all around him, blocking him in. But no… the smell. He’s not in a room. He’s outside. He can smell the dirt clearly. The thought sends him into another fit of panic. He’s underground. After all the months of burying bodies and now he’s the one underground._

_He starts clawing at the dirt, not even able to think on the fact that he now has actual claws to aid him. He can think on that and his newfound strength later. For now he needs to get out of here._

_He has a flash of all the kids he brought out here and buried. Had they woken up like this? If they had they hadn’t made it out. The thought has Theo screaming and crawling at the earth, coughing as it falls down on him. He doesn’t care. He has to keep going. He’s not going to die down here._

_He’s not sure how long it takes him but he finally breaks through to the surface. He pulls himself up out of the hole and then falls panting to his knees on the cold, hard ground. The moon is shining high above him, not quite full but still enough to provide a little bit of light. He feels sick when he realizes he’s in the area he usually uses to bury the kids. All their graves are untouched. If they woke up, they never made it out. But he had. He was the first._

***

Theo plays his part in helping the Dread Doctors, at least enough to keep them off his back. He makes sure all the teenagers the doctors have experimented on have access to the book at the right times, the last one being Tracy. He knows out of everyone she’s going to be the one the pack notices first. He’s not wrong. After she’s killed suspicions start to rise and the pack starts paying attention.

He just needs to make sure they get their hands on the book and read it. It’s a little too easy to sneak into Tracy’s room and move the book to somewhere it can be found easily. After that he just has to wait for everything to fall into place, and it does.

Malia finds the book and then the pack starts putting the pieces together with a big help from Lydia. Theo knows she’s going to be important in all of this. It’s only too easy to act concerned about them all reading the book around Scott and then offer to read it with them. He can tell Scott’s starting to trust him, and with that, the others as well. All except Stiles. But Theo has his own plans for Stiles.

It starts with Donovan and making sure the kid goes after Stiles. The kid is so full of anger and resentment that Theo figures it will be easy. He’s not wrong. Theo can sense his hesitation, but he also knows how to say the right thing to get what he wants.

"Real pain is emotional pain; that's the kind of pain that lasts,” he tells him. He tries not to react as the words leave his mouth. He knows they’re true first hand but he doesn’t realize how much until the words are out there, and he’s having a familiar pair of blue eyes flash through his thoughts. He quickly shakes it away. Now isn’t the time to get distracted.

“You want to hurt Stilinski, you don’t kill him. You go after something he cares about. His family. You want to hurt him, you go after Stiles.”

 

He’d never planned to let anything happen to Stiles. He needs his trust, not him dead. He’d planned to swoop in at the last minute and save the day, gaining Stiles’ trust in the process. When Donovan winds up dead Theo has to think of a new plan.

It’s only too easy to send Josh to the hospital and have him cut the power. He’d planned for the kid to find Stiles after that but once again Stiles surprises him by coming across Josh on his own. For a moment Theo can only stand frozen and watch as Josh closes in on Stiles and the human lies on the ground with his hands raised in front of his face. He’s not asking Josh to stop or trying to reason with him. He’s talking to his Mom. Theo remembers Claudia Stilinski and her slow descent into madness. For a moment he feels guilty for making Stiles relive that, but he quickly shakes it away and runs towards Josh. He pulls him off Stiles and throws him across the roof. The kids quickly gets back to his feet and charges at Theo, who deflects his attacks with swipes of his own claws. He doesn’t even hesitate in slashing the kids throat when the opportunity presents itself.

He turns to Stiles and sees him watching him with wary eyes, “You can’t tell Scott. Please. Scott can’t know.”

“And why is that?” Stiles asks, getting to his feet.

“Because I didn’t tell him about Donovan,” Theo says, playing the card he’s been holding.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks, showing an almost convincing display of nonchalance. Theo might even believe him, if he didn’t know what happened.

“I know about Donovan,” Theo says, “I saw your jeep near the school and the door was open so I got worried. I tracked your scent. I got there in time to see the beams from the scaffolding fall and one impaling Donovan. I thought for sure you’d go to Scott, and when you didn’t I figured you had to have a good reason. So why didn’t you? It was self-defense.”

“Yeah well, Scott might not see it that way,” Stiles says.

“He might,” Theo says, “It’s not as if you wanted to kill him. Just like I didn’t want to kill Josh. Sometimes things happen and they’re out of our control.”

Stiles doesn’t look convinced, which is fine with Theo. Stiles not telling Scott works exactly in his favor. That doesn’t mean he didn’t have to try, and that he won’t try again. The seeds of doubt Theo has been sowing within the pack and finally starting to grow and he’s going to make sure they continue to. It won’t be long before he finally manages to get what he’s been working towards.

It’s not long before more chimeras start popping up and the pack has to split up. Stiles is determined to figure out who is taking the bodies, and Theo knows exactly why. He wants to find Donovan before anyone else does. Theo is only too happy to offer up his assistance. Since everyone else going to be busy keeping an eye on Hayden Stiles doesn’t really have a lot of options when it comes to company.

Theo’s alone in the animal clinic when the Surgeon pops up, apparently not pleased with how Theo is spending his time.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to know who’s taking the bodies,” Theo says.

“Inconsequential,” is the only response Theo gets back. He’s used to it by now. So many things are inconsequential to them. The only thing they care about is creating the perfect chimera. Theo knows they resent him for not being a success, what with all the effort they put into him, but he’s as close as they’ve ever gotten. That has to mean something.

Theo turns when he hears a noise and when he turns back around the Surgeon is gone. Of course Stiles has the clever idea to put a camera in the room and watch from the car. He really should have realized himself that whoever is stealing the bodies wouldn’t show up knowing people are there. He wouldn’t if he were in their position.

“You want to take turns watching?” Theo asks, once they’re in the jeep with the camera set up on the mirror.

“No, I want to spend some quality time with you,” Stiles says, glancing in his direction.

“Sounds good to me.”

Theo takes a chance, and brings up Donovan, hoping to chip away at Stiles’ walls and get him to open up. It doesn’t quite work the way he was wanting it to. Especially when it leads to talking about wendigos and the Donner party, a group of pioneers from the 1800’s. Theo remembers reading about them during his many nights spent in the tunnels. They’d became trapped during a snowstorm and had ran out of food. Desperate they’d had to eat the fallen members of their party in order to survive. Stiles apparently doesn’t see the connection between a wendigo that has the need to eat human flesh built into its DNA and the Donner party, but Theo does. He understands all too well that need to do anything to survive, and whether Stiles sees it or not, that is exactly that a wendigo is doing. Killing is part of surviving sometimes, a nasty one, but one all the same.

“So what’s the punishment for killing a chimera?” Theo asks.

“You spend five hours in the car with Theo Raeken,” Stiles says, sarcasm dripping from his voice, and Theo laughs. Stiles gets serious pretty quick, his gaze staying focused ahead of him. “I know what my punishment is. I'm gonna lose my best friend. I'm gonna lose Scott.”

“If Scott really gave up on you for some piece of crap like Donovan, then he wouldn't be a True Alpha, would he?” Theo tells him.

“Or maybe that's the definition of one, someone who doesn't put up with murder,” Stiles retorts.

Theo rolls his eyes, “It sounds like you guys need to look up ‘justifiable homicide.’”

Stiles side-eyes him, “Did you seriously just say that to the son of a cop?”

“A werewolf's eyes are supposed to change color when you take an innocent life,” he flashes his gold eyes to Stiles, “Do these look blue to you? It was self-defense, for me and you.”

“Or maybe you just don't feel all that bad about it. You can't say that one life is objectively less innocent than another one. What if they turn blue 'cause you feel guilty?” Stiles asks.

Of course Stiles would see it like that. “So it's up for interpretation?”

Stiles shrugs, “Yeah, maybe.”

“Then here's my interpretation of what happened with you and Donovan: Not guilty.”

“Did you feel bad about it?” Theo asks, “Not now. I mean right then, right when it happened. What were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was no saving him?”

Stiles sighs, “One word—‘good’.”

Theo smirks at that answer, pleased by the response. Stiles doesn’t notice, too busy looking off into the distance. It might not be so difficult to get him to turn after all. He just needs a few more gentle nudges in the right direction, and Theo knows exactly how to get him there.

Of course they’re so preoccupied they don’t notice someone on camera in the clinic. At least not until it’s too late and a fist is connecting with the side of Theo’s face. He barely notices Stiles shock before he’s being dragged out of the jeep and he’s having to watch as its flipped over by none other than Deputy Parrish. _Huh_.

He manages to get to his feet, and pulls Stiles out of the jeep. He makes sure he’s alright before moving over to the jeep. He’s just gotten it flipped over when the radio inside goes off and the sound of the dispatchers voice filters out to them, “Suspect in 1-8-7 is in custody and en route to station. Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira.”

Theo turns to Stiles, surprised by the worry he feels. “What's a 1-8-7?”

Stiles himself looks shocked, “Homicide.”

_“_ Kira?” Theo asks, feeling as shocked as Stiles. “They’ve arrested _Kira_ for murder?”

Stiles sighs, “Apparently. We should get to Scott’s. He needs to know. About Kira, and this. And we need to know what happened with them at the school.”

Theo has an idea, but it’s not a good one. “Come on,” Theo says, starting to walk towards the road, “My truck is parked over here. We can take it to Scott’s.”

Stiles sighs and starts after him, “It’s not really like we have a choice.”

When they get to the McCall’s house things are worse than Theo was expecting. Not only have the Doctors taken Hayden, but Liam as well. Which makes no sense. They have no reason for Liam. He’s not necessary. At least not to them. But he is to Theo.

He lets Scott, Malia, and Mason go look for Liam and Hayden while he stays with Stiles, Lydia, and Corey. He even plays along with trying to get information out of Corey despite knowing exactly where Liam and Hayden are. But the good Theo, the one the pack knows, wouldn’t know that information. So he has to work for it. He needs to keep up this act just a little longer. Once he has that information though there’s nothing stopping him from leaving.

He makes his way to the tunnels, careful to avoid Scott, Malia, and Mason. He’s walking through the tunnels when he has a flash of a memory, Stiles words of skateboarding in these tunnels as a child flashing through his mind along with something else.

_“Come on Theo, let’s go!”_

_“I thought your Dad said we shouldn’t be down here?”_

_“He’s not going to know, now come on! I know the perfect place.”_

He growls to himself, pushing the thoughts away. He needs to focus on getting to Liam and Hayden. That’s what’s important right now. He needs them both, and if he doesn’t hurry he’s going to be too late. He goes to where he knows the entrance is and opens it, quietly walking inside. The Doctors aren’t here, but that doesn’t mean they won’t be back soon. He rounds a corner and finds Liam and Hayden locked up in one of the cages the doctors favor so much. He himself spent some time there when the Doctors were annoyed with him. He’s more than aware that they’re laced with electricity. But once again he has to play the fool.

He braces himself before running towards the fence, ignoring Liam and Hayden’s warning calls, and grabs the barbed wire. Even though he’s prepared it still hurts like a bitch when he gets electrocuted and thrown backwards. The groan he gives as he pushes himself to his feet isn’t even fake. He moves towards the fence again and stares at it, trying to figure out the best way to do this. Sure, he could go fetch the keys. He knows where they are. But he shouldn’t know that.

“Stand back,” Theo says, shrugging his shoulders to work out the kinks that are forming there.

“What?” Liam asks, “What are you going to do?”

“I’m getting you out of here,” Theo tells them. “Now get back.”

He waits until they’ve backed up before grabbing the fence again and pulling. He ignores the electricity pouring into him and uses the pain to help drive him to get the door open. When it’s open he hurries them out, making sure to keep an eye out for the Dread Doctors as they make their escape. Instead of bringing them home, he brings them to the McCall house, knowing that Scott and the others will want to see them.

“Oh thank god,” Lydia says, jumping off the couch and rushing towards them as soon as they enter the house. “You found them.”

Theo nods, “I did. Thanks to Corey’s help I was able to find them in the tunnels.”

Stiles eyes him suspiciously, “I’m glad you were able to get there off such vague information.”

“I’m good at putting pieces together, I guess,” Theo says, grinning over at him.

“Thank god for that,” Liam says. “I was sure they were going to kill us.”

“I still don’t understand why they took Liam,” Stiles says, frowning over at them.

“Probably to make sure he was out of the way,” Theo says. “Liam saw them so it was easier to take him to slow the pack down in finding Hayden.”

“Wouldn’t it have just been easier to kill him?”

“Gee thanks,” Liam says, his tone flat. He sits on the couch and pulls Hayden down with him. Theo doesn’t miss the way she immediately fits herself into his side and tries to ignore the flash of anger he feels at that.

“I can’t pretend to understand how the Dread Doctors think,” Theo says, and it’s true. He’s lived with them for years and sometimes he still struggles with understanding them. He knows they prefer it that way.

“All that matters is that Liam and Hayden are here and safe,” Lydia says.

“And apparently exhausted,” Stiles says gesturing towards the couch.

Theo shakes his head when he notices the pair has fallen asleep. He grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and places it over them, ignoring the considering look Stiles sends his way. Now all they have to do is wait for Scott, Malia, and Mason to get back.

It doesn’t take long for them to show up after Lydia texts them that Liam and Hayden are back and okay. Scott all but runs in the door, his eyes taking in Liam and Hayden for landing Theo, who walks towards him and pulls him in for a tight hug. It’s supposed to be nothing, just a way to get to Scott. But then there are flashes.

He’s in this same living room but years younger. Scott and Stiles are on either side of him, both wrapped around him as they watch a movie. There’s another flash and then he’s in an unfamiliar room with a younger Liam, who has Theo wrapped up tightly in his arms.

He pulls back, trying to give Scott a convincing smile, even as his mind races. He doesn’t understand the images that keep coming to him. They almost feel like memories, except he’s sure that none of that ever happened.

_Not that you remember_ , he thinks.

But why would he have forgotten? Who would make him forget?

He doesn’t have long to think about it before Mason is pulling him in for a hug and thanking him for saving his best friend. Then there’s Malia. He notices Scott watching them, and Theo doesn’t miss the sadness and doubt that’s on his face. Good. He needs that there.

The chatter must wake Liam up, because soon he’s on his feet and facing Scott with a glare, “This is your fault.”

“Liam…” Scott tries, holding his hands up in an attempt to calm the now snarling beta.

“You wanted to use her as bait, and didn’t even think to warn us,” Liam says, “Because of you they took her. Took _us_ . You didn’t see what they did to her. To _me_.”

“They did something to you?” Stiles asks. Theo himself is confused. They’d have no reason to experiment on Liam.

“They hooked me up to something and were injecting me with it,” Liam tells them. “I don’t know what it was, but while I was hooked up I couldn’t focus or move.”

“It was probably just to keep you weak,” Theo says. “And out of the way.”

“Well it worked,” Liam says. “I had to watch them hurt her. And you…”

“Liam it’s okay,” Hayden says, sitting up and putting a hand on his arm. Liam relaxes at the contact, and Theo has to fight back a snarl of his own. “Scott didn’t know that would happen.”

“He doesn’t know a lot of things,” Liam mutters, letting Hayden pull him back down onto the couch.

Theo watches as a look of hurt flashes across Scott’s face before he masks it. He clears his throat and turns to Lydia, “I have to go check on Kira. She keeps texting me. Can you…?”

“I’ll stay with them,” she tells him.

Scott turns to Theo, “Are you staying here?”

“For a bit,” Theo tells him. “Just until I know things are alright.”

“I don’t know if they ever will be,” Scott sighs. “I’ll be back.”

He leaves without another word. Lydia and Malia watch him go before they start talking to each other in hushed voices about what could be bothering him. Theo stands back, watching as the pack interacts. It’s all falling into place. Soon they’ll be his.

It’s not long before Melissa shows up, looking worn and tired. She’s not in scrubs so Theo’s sure she hasn’t been at work.

“Everything okay, Mrs. McCall?” Theo asks, walking into the kitchen where Melissa is putting on a pot of tea.

“I’m not sure,” she says. “Then again, I never am with this place. And please, call me Melissa. Mrs. McCall makes me feel old. And I already get that feeling enough.”

Theo smiles, “Were you at the station?”

“I was,” she says, “I was giving my statement. I still cannot believe they arrested Kira. That poor girl. And the nerve of…” she sighs. “It doesn’t matter. Everything’s alright here?”

“Yeah, Scott went to check on Kira,” Theo tells her. “We’re just here keeping an eye on Liam and Hayden, making sure they’re alright.”

“I’m so sorry Theo,” Melissa says, suddenly.

For a moment, Theo is someplace else. He’s a kid again and in an unfamiliar room and a hand is touching his face. He shakes himself out of it, trying to keep himself composed, and gives Melissa a small smile, “For what?”

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you, being back here after so long,” she continues. ”Especially considering it’s not exactly the same place you left.”

“I think it always held a little bit of darkness,” Theo says.

Melissa looks surprised for a moment, and then she’s giving him a sad smile and squeezing his shoulder. “Of course it did. But can you imagine having to deal with all this supernatural craziness when you were younger?”

Theo doesn’t have to imagine. He lived it. But she doesn’t exactly know that. “No, I can’t.”

“Thank god you kids at least got to have somewhat normal childhoods,” Melissa sighs. “I wish you all just got to live and be teenagers, but that doesn’t exactly seem possible. So I guess all I can wish for now is you all to be safe.”

Theo thinks about what he’s planning to do to Scott, to her son, and is hit with a surprising flash of guilt. He pushes it down. It doesn’t matter. He’s not going to change his mind. He has a plan, and he’s sticking to it.

Theo meets Scott at the animal clinic the next morning, trying not to show how pleased he is when the alpha starts speaking and talking about the doubts he’s having.

“I know something's coming,” Scott says, “And all I can think about is how good am I going to be if I can't even breathe?”

“You sound like you're trying to apologize,” Theo says.

Scott shrugs, “You came back looking for an Alpha. I guess I'm sorry that you found me.”

“I'm not sorry.”

“You still want to be part of the pack?” Scott asks, sounding surprised.

“Scott, I'm with you,” Theo tells him. “For better or worse.”

Scott sighs, “Trust me. There's gonna be worse.”

“I'm counting on it,” Theo says, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

Theo technically does go home, at least to the place he’s known as home for years. The Doctors are there, doing yet another experiment. He doesn’t look twice at who it could be. It doesn’t matter. There’s only one person he cares about.

“I need more time,” he tells the surgeon, getting frustrated when the man, if he can even still be called that, ignores him and keeps working. “Are you listening to me? I said I need more time.”

“Perigee-syzygy,” is all the Surgeon says.

“The supermoon.”

“We'll know at the perigee-syzygy,” the Surgeon tells him.

“But what about Hayden?” Theo asks.

“Failure.”

“No, no, no.” Theo says, “Not to me.”

“Failure compromises the experiment pool,” the Surgeon says.

Theo’s really starting to get pissed now. After everything he’s done for them and this is how they thank him. “I kept Scott out of your way. I did everything you wanted. Now, I need Hayden alive.”

The Dread Doctors apparently don’t see it that way. The Surgeon isn’t even looking at him anymore, too focused on what the Pathologist is injecting into his arm. “Inconsequential.”

“You promised me a pack.”

“We promised you nothing.”

“I need her alive!” Theo shouts, only to stumble back a bit in fear when the Surgeon slowly turns to face him.

He studies Theo, and for a moment he thinks he’s finally pushed too far and this is where they decide he’s no longer useful or worth keeping around. Instead the Surgeon turns away again, “Only until the perigee-syzygy.”

Fine then. Theo is just going to have to handle this on his own. He needs Hayden, and he’s going to do what he has to do to make sure she stays alive. Which is easier said than done since she seems to have disappeared with Liam.

Now that things are unfolding faster with the chimeras, Theo knows he needs to step up his game. Which means talking to Scott. The opportunity presents itself at the school. He has Scott alone for once and figures now is as good a time as any.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“You okay?” Scott asks.

“It's not really about me,” Theo says. “But it's something I probably should've told you a long time ago.”

“What is it?”

“It's about Stiles.”

They’re interrupted by the sound of an ambulance pulling up outside. When they join the crowd in front of the school they see Corey being loaded into an ambulance. When he spots Scott, the kid starts calling out and begging him not to let the Dread Doctors killing him. All Scott seemed to be able to do was stand frozen and watch as they put in into the back of the ambulance. Mason’s and Hayden’s voices sound around them but Scott just looks lost. Eventually he comes back to himself and tells the others they need to get out of here.

“Hey, what did you want to talk to me about?” Scott asks, when they’re in Theo’s truck on the way to the hospital.

“It can wait,” Theo says.

“If something's wrong, you should tell me,” Scott says. “We've all got to start talking to each other again.”

“This might not be the best place to start, Scott.”

“You think I'm going to be angry?” Scott asks him.

“Not with me,” Theo sighs.

“Theo, you can talk to me.”

“Open the glove compartment,” Theo tells him. Scott does, and pulls out the wrench Theo has been keeping there just for this moment, “It belonged to Stiles. He dropped it at the school.”

“Dropped it when?” Scott asks.

“When he killed Donovan.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know he hurt his shoulder, right? You smelled the blood.”

“That was the Jeep,” Scott says, but Theo can see the doubt there. “He said the Jeep's hood fell on him.”

“No, no, no, that was Donovan,” Theo says, “He went after Stiles at the library. I only saw the end of it. And when I saw what Stiles was doing I couldn't stop him,” Theo wants to keep going, but he needs Scott to want to know. That’s the only way this will work. “I shouldn't, I shouldn't be telling you this. You should hear this from him.”

“Tell me,” Scott says, and Theo has to fight the urge to smile.

“I saw Donovan go down. Stiles hit him with the wrench, and then, he just, he just kept hitting him. Uh, maybe it was because he threatened to kill his dad. Or maybe Stiles thought he had to keep going to defend himself, but he just… he kept hitting him.”

“That's not possible,” Scott says, though Theo knows he doesn’t believe the words even as he’s speaking them. Theo uses that doubt as he goes on.

“He crushed that kid's skull. I heard it cracking and splintering. By the time I pulled Stiles off him, half of Donovan's head was caved in. It didn't even look real. I keep telling myself that it was self-defense. It was self-defense, but Scott, I'm sorry. I've never seen anything like it. And I've never seen anyone that angry. You… you should talk to Stiles. You have to talk to him.”

All Scott does is look out the window, his face pinched as he probably tries to place the story with what he knows about his best friend.

_One down, one to go,_ he thinks.

Of course the Doctors find Corey and kill him. Theo knew that was coming as soon as he saw the kid bleeding everywhere. The Doctors are ruthless when it comes to their experiments. He figured that out early on. He’s just grateful he’s not the one that has to bury the bodies anymore. Even though he knows they’re probably not exactly getting proper burials. Not that they ever were.

Scott eventually leaves him to go track down Liam and Hayden. Theo makes his way back to the school to keep an eye on things there. He doubts Liam would come back here but he wants to check all the same. He’s in the locker room when the Sheriff walks in and asks to speak with him. When he shows Theo Stiles’ library card he knows what he has to do. He has to spin another tale. Not the one he told Scott, no. This one has to work on the Sheriff, and telling him his son bashed in some kids brains isn’t going to cut it.

So he tells him the truth. At least his variation of it. He tells him he was in the library, and that Stiles wasn’t there but Donovan was.

“He was a Chimera,” Theo tells him, “A Wendigo. He was looking for Stiles. He was going to kill him. Donovan said that he wanted to kill Stiles in front of you. When he saw me there instead, he tried to get me to tell him where Stiles was.”

“What did you tell him?” The Sheriff asks him.

“Nothing. So he came at me. I tried to fight him off, but all I kept thinking was that I can't let him kill me. And I can't let him kill Stiles. I climbed up this scaffolding, but he started to drag me down. Then these support beams, they slid off the top. When I looked back, one of them had gone right through him,” Theo starts crying, having worked himself up enough to be able to cry believably. “I didn't, I didn't know what to do. I dialed 9-1-1, but when the deputy got there, the body was gone. Even the blood. Everything was just... it was gone, and I didn't... I didn't know what to do. So I didn't do anything. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. So, I didn't... I didn't do anything.”

The Sheriff pulls him in for a tight hug and Theo smirks. These people really are too easy to fool. And to think all Stiles would have had to have done was tell his father the same thing. He could have told him the truth and had him believe him. The same could probably be said for Scott. Yet he hadn’t. Theo can only imagine what Scott is going to say to him. He just hopes he’s around to hear it.

He gets a call from Scott a few hours later telling him that Hayden and Liam are at Sinema and they’re probably going to need his help. Theo rolls his eyes at the _probably_. Knowing all of them, they’re almost certainly going to need help.

When he gets there, the Dread Doctors are already there and Scott, Liam, and Malia are trying to fight them off. He tells Hayden to run but the foolish girl just stays there watching them. It’s funny how she can want to live but makes no effort to save her own life when it’s presented to her.

“I need more time,” he tells the Surgeon, keeping his voice low so none of the others notice.

“The perigee-syzygy,” the Surgeon says.

“Until then.”

“Perigee-syzygy,” the Surgeon repeats. Then he retreats along with other two.

Theo wants to growl in frustration. But first he needs to find Hayden and Liam. He doesn’t hear any panicked yelling so it doesn’t seem like anything bad has happened. She’s not dead at least. But she has apparently been injected with mercury. Great. It never takes long after that. He can’t tell them that. He needs them to have a little bit of hope, just so it can be taken away.

He winds up having to drive Liam and Hayden back to the clinic while Scott goes somewhere on his own. He doesn’t question it. It’s fine. Liam sits in the back with her, the two of them pressed up against each other as Liam tries to keep her awake. Theo doesn’t tell him that it doesn’t matter whether she’s awake or not. The mercury is going to do its damage either way.

“How do we help her?” Liam asks him.

“I don't know. When it's wolfsbane poisoning, you burn it out. But I don't know anything about mercury. Especially a kind that's probably been altered by them.”

It’s a lie, but Liam doesn’t need to know that.

“Is she going to heal?”

“The problem is she's not really like us, Liam,” Theo tells him. “None of them are. They're more like, like cheap knockoffs. She might not be as strong as we are. Or heal like we do. She's not a real werewolf.”

The words feel bitter in Theo’s throat, even as he says them. What’s worse is how true he knows they are. He’s always felt that way. He wants to be strong, and he might be like this, but he’s not as strong as the others.

“What if we turn her into one?” Liam asks.

“Nice idea,” Theo says, and one he himself has thought of quite often. “Except you and I can't do that.”

“But Scott can,” Liam says, letting a little bit of hope slip into his voice.

Yes, Scott certainly can. Whether he will remains to be seen. Something tell Theo the chances aren’t that high. Which is exactly what he needs. Let Scott deny Liam what he wants. It only works more in his favor.

Hayden says something and Liam is quick to reassure her that it’s alright. That he’s going to make sure she’s safe. Theo can’t explain the feeling that comes over him when he sees Liam and Hayden kissing in the backseat of the truck. It’s unfamiliar, at least in this situation. He doesn’t understand it. He has no logical reason to be jealous of Liam kissing Hayden. It’s not as if he has feelings for Liam. Though the fact that his mind went right to Liam speaks volumes. But that's only because he likes the kid a lot better than Hayden, even if he does need her. Needing someone and liking them are two completely different things.

He can’t afford to like Liam though, not knowing what he has planned for him. It would only complicate things.

_It’s a little too late for that though, isn’t it?_

He shakes away the thought. It doesn’t matter. He’s still going to do what he has to do. He’s going to get his pack. He’s going to get it tonight.

Scott shows up a few minutes after they get to the clinic but he stays outside. Theo understands why when shortly after that Stiles pulls up outside. Scott confronts him about what happened, but neither one of them actually voice it. It’s as if they’re afraid to. Neither one realize they’re not talking about the same thing, not really. Which works perfectly for Theo. Scott’s shown Stiles exactly what he always feared: that his best friend doesn’t trust him.

When Scott comes in he looks shaken, but he doesn’t have long to focus on what happened with Stiles. Liam immediately grabs his attention, telling him that he thinks Hayden is dying.

“Scott, remember what you promised me,” Liam says. “You said you'd do everything you could to save her. If she's a real werewolf, we can save her. You gotta give her the bite.”

There’s a beat of silence as Scott stares at Liam, his face pained. When he opens his mouth it’s to speak the one word that’s going to seal his fate, “No.”

Liam, of course, questions Scott decision and tries to reason with him him, but Scott holds firm. Anyone that was thinking clearly would understand Scott’s hesitation, but Liam isn’t thinking clearly. He cares about Hayden. That paired with the emerging supermoon means he’s even more on edge.

He winds up leaving with Hayden, wanting to get her to the hospital. Scott seems reluctant but eventually lets them go. Theo talks to Scott, telling him they’re going to need help with Liam tonight. That they’re going to need the pack. He tries not to show how pleased he is when Scott says he’s not sure he even has a pack anymore. He tells Scott he’ll talk to them. He just never mentions about what, and how what he has planned isn’t exactly going to go in Scott’s favor.

His first stop is Malia. He uses her mother to get under her skin and lure her to the hospital, where he locks her in a closet. Then he goes to the school. Lydia is there going through books, and trying to find an answer. It’s unfortunate that Lydia figures out that someone is going to die. He never wanted to hurt her, but he can’t let her warn anyone.

“You're right,” Theo says, “But I can't let you tell anyone.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you, Lydia. I want all of you.”

“What are you talking about?” Lydia asks, attempting to take a step back.

“Don't worry. I'll give you some time to think about it.”

He only feels a little bit of satisfaction when he backhands her and sends her crumpling to the ground. Hurting her hadn’t been part of his plan, but he's not letting anyone stand in his way now that he’s so close to getting what he wants. Not even Lydia.

When Scott shows up at the library Theo is there, reading to close the mountain ash and make sure he can’t get out. Scott’s surprise is almost laughable.

“You're a Chimera,” Scott says, finally figuring it out.

“I'm the first Chimera,” Theo says, feeling a little proud as he says the words. “It's the coyote part you don't notice. It's why Malia trusted me first, even though she probably didn't know it. You found the perfect word though, Scott. Because a Chimera isn't just a monster with different parts. It can also mean something impossible to achieve. An unrealizable dream.”

“And they realized you?” Scott asks, walking close to the line.

“They came close with me,” Theo says, trying not to feel bitter that he wasn’t a success. It’s better this way. “But we can't all be perfect. We can't all be true Alphas.” He laughs when Scott runs at the mountain ash and slams his fists against the barrier. “Damn. I felt that. No calls, Scott. No Stiles, no Malia, no Lydia. You're just going to have to wait here alone for what happens next.”

“What do you mean? What's next?”

Theo smirks, “The Supermoon.”

He leaves Scott there, calling after him. If all goes well Liam will be there soon enough. Right now, Theo has other things to worry about. Like Stiles. He finds Stiles near the animal clinic. He doesn’t look happy to see Theo, but then again he never does. He wants to find Scott, but Theo can’t let that happen.

“Scott doesn’t want to talk to you, Stiles.”

“Yeah thanks, I’m aware of that. But he’s going to have to listen. He needs to know about this,” Stiles says.

“He doesn’t want to talk you,” Theo says again, “But I think your Dad does.”

That gets Stiles’ attention. He tells him about how his Dad was looking for him, but found Theo instead. Stiles doesn’t like that. His heart beat starts rising as Theo explain why he’s here. That he wasn’t lying and really is here for a pack. Just not Scott.

“I came for the werecoyote. The one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues. I came for Void Stiles. That's the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott. Your heartbeat's rising, Stiles. It's not because you're afraid. Nogitsune is gone, but you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us.”

“I'm about to get more,” Stiles mutters.

“I'll tell you where your dad is, if you promise not to help Scott,” Theo says. He laughs when Stiles punches him. “There he is! That's Void Stiles. It felt good, didn't it? We won't tell Scott. 'Cause you can't lose your best friend, right? Even though we both know, you never needed him. You hate me now, but you'll get it eventually. This is the hard part. 'Cause you can't help Scott and save your dad's life. You've still got time, Stiles. You've still got time.”

Of course Stiles chooses to go for his Dad. It was never really a choice. He’s about to leave when he picks up on a raised heartbeat down the street. He doesn’t know why he’s drawn to it, but he is. He knows he needs to check and make sure things are working in his favor but he can’t stop himself from walking towards the woman he sees standing next to her car.

Theo stares at the woman in front of him, unable to shake the sense of familiarity he feels when he looks at her, “Do I know you?”

The woman surprisingly gives him a sad smile, one that has his breath leaving him as he’s suddenly hit with flashes of something.

_A same smile being directed at him on a stormy night. A hand touching his face and a quiet voice telling him how sorry it is_.

“We’ve met before,” that same voice says, this time outside his head. “It was a long time ago though. You were just a child.”

Theo nods, his memories from that time are a little fuzzy. Sometimes he even feels like he’s missing portions of time but he can’t explain why. But that flash had felt real. It seemed like something that had happened. But he doesn’t understand how.

“I’m Jenna,” the woman says, holding out her hand. “I’m Liam’s mother.”

Theo tries to keep his composure at the words, even though deep down he’s cheering. Liam’s mother. He has Liam’s mother. If he really wants to get his way and manipulate Liam into doing his bidding all he needs is the woman standing in front of him.

“Of course you are,” Theo says, a smirk growing on his face. “I can see the resemblance.”

And Theo can. In their facial features and the hair and their bright blue eyes. Though Liam’s seem deeper somehow, something Theo could get lost in if he tried. Theo frowns and shakes away the thought. Where the hell had that come from? He needs to focus.

“We get that a lot,” Jenna says, giving him a kind smile. Her hand moves towards the door to her car and Theo moves, putting a hand on either side of her and caging her in. “You didn’t tell me how you know Liam,” she tries to sound casual, but Theo can see it for the distraction it is.

“Mutual acquaintances,” Theo says, “Though I do need him to do something for me.”

“Oh?”

Theo nods, his smile turning dangerous. He can smell the fear radiating off of her, and underneath all that is a surprising hint of guilt. “Yeah. And you’re going to help me convince him to do it. You think you can help me with that?”

They both know it’s not a request. But if Jenna is as smart as Theo thinks she is she won’t try and put up a fight. She stiffly nods her head, meeting his eyes with her own determined ones. “Fine.”

“Atta girl,” Theo says, pushing back from the car, but keeping close in case she decides to bolt, “Now get in the car. You’re driving.”

“Where to?”

“You’ll see,” Theo tells her. “Just get in. And don’t try anything. I’m not opposed to hurting you. I need you to appear unharmed for Liam, but that just means I can’t hurt your pretty face.”

“I already told you I’d do what you wanted,” Jenna says, her voice holding steady. “There’s no need for threats.”

“As long as we’re on the same page,” Theo says.

He walks around the car, keeping his eye on Jenna as he goes. She doesn’t run off, even though she would have had the chance when he moved away. Instead, she gets in the car and starts it, before turning to Theo. “Where to?”

“I think it’s time I went back to where it all began,” Theo says. “Drive to Lowry bridge.”

Jenna’s eyes widen, “But that’s where…”

“I know where it is and what happened there,” Theo snaps. “And it’s not your business why we’re going. You’re just going to be silent and drive us.”

Jenna nods and starts driving, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as she stares straight ahead. Theo has her park in the center of the bridge, with the front of the car against the railing. He hops out of the car and moves to the driver’s side, opens the door and pulls Jenna from the car by the arm. He pushes her towards the railing, “Stand there and look scared, okay?” Theo pulls out his phone and points it at Jenna, “Now I want you to tell Liam how afraid you are. Tell him he should do as I ask or else you’re going to throw yourself off the bridge.”

“What?” Jenna asks, “He knows I’d never do that.”

“Not without a little incentive,” Theo says, “But I think we’ll all know you have some. Because you see, if he doesn’t do as I ask, I won’t be happy. Especially not with him. And when I’m not happy, people get hurt. One of them might be Liam.”

“No. Please don’t hurt Liam,” Jenna begs. “You’d regret it. You might not think that now, but you would. I know you don’t want to hurt him.”

Theo lets out a bitter laugh, “Lady you don’t know a thing about me. I’m not like those kids you work with.”

“You know what I do?”

Theo shrugs, “I did my research before coming back. _Know thy enemy_ and all that.”

“I’m not your enemy, Theo,” Jenna tells him. “No one has to be. You don’t have to do this.”

“You see, that’s where you’re wrong. I do have to do this. I need the pack. And the only way to do that is by getting the power.”

“The alpha power?” Jenna asks, “from Scott? The only way to do that is to be his beta. Liam told me. And he’s his only beta.” A look of horror crosses Jenna’s face before she’s falling to her knees in front of him. “You were never going to let him live, were you?”

Theo smirks, “Of course not. I need Liam to kill Scott and get his alpha power. Then I’m going to kill Liam and take it for myself. Which is a pity. I have started to like the kid.”

Jenna is crying now. Theo’s surprised at the regret he feels. He doesn’t know her. He has no reason to feel sorry for what he’s going to do. “Stand up,” he growls, yanking her to her feet with more force than is probably necessary.

“Theo…”

“Just shut up!” He shouts, shoving her back towards the edge of the bridge. He brings his phone up and snaps a picture of her, knowing a video will no longer do. He can’t trust her not to warn Liam, especially now that she knows the truth.

He sends the picture to Liam with the caption, “Say goodbye to Mommy.”

As expected his phone starts ringing. He smirks as he answers it, “Hello Liam.”

“What the hell are you doing with my mom, Theo?” Liam growls angrily down the line.

“I think she wants to go for a little swim,” Theo says, his tone casual. “I might let her. Unless you do as I say.”

“What do you want?” Liam asks, his voice quiet.

Good. He’s playing along. “I want you to kill Scott.”

“What?”

“You kill Scott, or I kill your lovely mother.” Theo tells him.

“Liam don’t…” Jenna tries, letting out a cry when Theo grabs her by the back of the hair.

“You be quiet,” Theo says, before turning his attention back to Liam. He might have to play this a different way. “You know I warned Scott I would do this, but he didn’t listen. He could have prevented all of this and saved your poor mother. Now I’m afraid it’s too late. Say goodbye Jenna.”

Theo picks Jenna up off the ground with a hand at her throat and lets her scream before he ends the call. He just has to hope that will be enough.

“Theo,” Jenna gasps, her hands coming up to cover his own. “Theo please. Don’t do this.”

“I don’t have a choice,” Theo tells her. He lifts her higher until she’s hanging in the air above the water. “There’s no other way.”

He’s not sure why he’s saying that. He doesn’t know this woman or owe her an explanation. Yet he wants to give one. For some reason he can’t explain he doesn’t want to kill her.

“I’m sorry,” Jenna sobs, “sweetheart I’m so sorry for what they did to you.”

Theo’s grip slackens and Jenna lets out a startled yell. He pulls her back over the railing and leaves her leaning against it as he takes a few steps back. His head is spinning from her words.

“Why would you say that?” He asks, the careful mask he always wears slipping.

“Because it’s true,” Jenna says.

“I was going to kill you and you apologize to me? Why would you…?”

“I don’t think you’re the monster you’re made out to be,” Jenna tells him. “Or even that you think you are. I think you’re a boy that got roped into things far beyond his control.”

Theo lets out a near hysterical laugh and runs a hand through his hair, “Lady you don’t know shit about me.”

“I know more than you realize, Theo,” Jenna says, her tone far kinder than it should be. “I know who you really are deep down. You can be that person. You can still make the right choice.”

Theo growls and flashes his eyes at her. Yet he doesn’t move. Something about her makes him feel more the need to protect than attack. Even when he’d been holding her over the water, a part of him always knew he couldn’t hurt her. He doesn’t understand it. She’s just a woman. She’s not important. He has no reason to care about her.

_You’re stronger than you realize, Theo. You’ll get through this. You’re not alone._

Theo shakes his head, trying to get rid of the suddenly familiar voice. He has more important things to worry about than Jenna Geyer.

“Just go,” he spits out, turning away from her. He listens as she starts running towards the car, only to hesitate by the door. “Go! Get out of here before I change my mind!" ” He shouts, letting his eyes flash in hopes that it will scare her enough to get her to leave. He’s not disappointed.

She hesitates by the door and turns to face him,” I knew you'd do the right thing, Theo. That's just who you are, whether you remember that or not."

She jumps into the car and after staring at him for another long moment turns around and speeds off down the road.

Theo watches her go, unable to shake the feeling of unease that’s building in him. He’s not sure why he let her go. He’s never cared about hurting anyone before, but for some reason she felt different. It’s a weakness, and Theo can’t avoid to be weak.

He shakes his head and takes off running down the road. He needs to get to the high school and make sure Liam is playing his part. If not, he’ll just have to take matters into his own hands.

Of course when he gets there Liam is gone, and Scott is still alive. Theo doesn’t even think before going after him. He’d planned this so carefully and yet it still isn’t enough.

“I should've stayed,” Theo snarls, advancing on Scott. “I should've made sure.”

“Because now you have to kill me yourself,” Scott says.

“They're still mine,” Theo tells him. “Maybe not yet, but they'll come around.”

“Not for you,” Scott says, “They're not like you. They never will be.”

Theo hates how much that stings. “Because I'm a Chimera? Because I'm not a real werewolf?”

Scott shakes his head, a look of pity on his face. “Because you're barely even human.”

Theo drives his clawed hand into Scott’s chest, satisfied at the pain gasp he gives, as well as the look of shock. Even after everything he probably didn’t expect Theo to do it. But Theo never had a choice. He needs his pack, and this is the only way to get it. He lets Scott fall to the floor and then turns away, not bothering to look back as he leaves the library.

He still isn’t done. He’s feeling drunk on power as he goes to the doctors lab and finds Lydia. He needs to know where the Nemeton is. Where Parrish took the dead chimeras. He knows it’s risky, and that only an alpha should be able to pull on someone’s memories like this, but he doesn’t care. He’s too far gone to.

Lydia’s barely with it when he drags her out to the Nemeton and throws her to the ground. He looks at the chimeras lying around it and can’t help but smile. He should have thought of doing this a lot sooner.

“Watch this, Lydia,” Theo says, moving from each of the dead chimeras and plunging the syringe into their necks. “You think you lost your mind? Well, watch this!”

He lets out a slightly manic laugh when the ones he’s chosen start opening their eyes and standing to face him. This is it. His pack.

“What what’s happening?” Corey asks, struggling to his feet. “Who are you?”

“I'm your Alpha,” Theo tells them. “And all of you… All of you belong to me.”

He leaves Lydia lying there as he turns and walks away, feeling pleased when he hears the other chimeras follow after him. He has his pack now. His time has finally come, and nothing is going to stop him.


	6. Don't Stop Me Now

Liam stares down at his phone, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness building in him. Theo has his Mom. He… he’d hurt her. Liam had heard her scream before the line went silent. His Mom is probably dead and there’s only one person to blame.

Liam turns towards the school, listening to the familiar sound of Scott’s heart beat. He’s not thinking as he runs inside and into the library, his eyes scanning the room and trying to find him. He’s not down here, but when he listens closely he can hear him on the roof. Liam makes his way up there and stalks towards Scott.

“This is all your fault!” Liam shouts, his shift taking over as his control starts to slip thanks to his anger and the pull of the supermoon. “They’re dead because of you!”

“They?” Scott asks, “Liam, what are you talking about?”

“Hayden and my Mom!” Liam snarls.

“Your Mom? What…?”

“Theo took her,” Liam tells him, walking in a slow circle around Scott. “He took her and I heard him kill her. He said you could have stopped it, but you didn’t. Just like you wouldn’t save Hayden.”

“Hayden…”

“Don’t say her name! You don’t have the right!” Liam shouts, “You told me you’d do anything to help her and you lied! Now she’s dying and it’s your fault. But I won’t let her die. I’ve already lost someone tonight and I’m not about to lose Hayden. So if you won’t help her then you leave me no choice.”

“Liam, you don’t want to do this,” Scott says, trying to reason with him. “It’s the supermoon messing with you. You don’t want to kill me.”

“You’re wrong,” Liam tells him. “I do want to kill you. And I will.”

He charges at Scott, easily knocking him to his feet, but Scott is quick to get back up. Liam can tell Scott doesn’t want to fight him, and that’s fine. He doesn’t need him to fight. He just needs him to die. The thought feels wrong, foreign somehow but he doesn’t push it away. He knows he needs to do something to save Hayden, and if that means killing Scott to get his alpha powers then so be it.

Scott seems weaker than normal, but he still defends himself. At least as much as he can. Liam can tell he’s holding back, probably not wanting to hurt him. That just makes him angrier. He doesn’t need Scott restraining himself, he needs him to fight. Really fight. If he fights that will only urge Liam on, and he needs that anger. He needs to be able to win so he can save Hayden.

They wind up falling through the skylight and down into the library below. Liam crawls on top of Scott and then just starts slashing, his claws piercing through Scott’s clothes and flesh. The smell of blood is thick in the air and it just drives Liam on. 

“LIAM!” Mason’s voice sounds from somewhere behind him but he ignores it. “Liam! You have to stop! Come on, man. Hayden is…”

Liam stills and turns to face Mason, his eyes still blazing and face shifted. Mason doesn’t even blink. He just stares at him in shock. “What about Hayden?” He asks, his words slurring around his fangs.

Mason’s face falls, “Hayden’s dead, Liam. She died a few minutes ago.”

Liam feels the fight leave him. The loss should drive him on but instead he just feels numb. He crawls off Scott, but can’t look at him. “They’re both gone,” he whispers.

“What?” Mason asks, sounding confused. 

“Hayden and my mom,” Liam says, his chest constricting as the weight of the words come crashing down on him. “They’re… both of them. I need to see them.”

“They’re at the hospital,” Mason tells him. “But Liam. Your Mom…”

Liam doesn’t stop to listen. He pushes past Mason and runs out of the library, not even bothering to get his car. He doesn’t think he could drive in this state anyway. Running helps calm him a bit, enough that he’s no longer shifted when he gets to the hospital. He knows he probably still looks like a mess, but he doesn’t care. 

He stumbles through the doors, heading right for the room he knew Hayden was in. It feels easier to see her first. He doesn’t want to imagine his Mom laying cold and dead in the morgue. He doubts he could handle that. Not that seeing Hayden is any easier. 

He should have stayed with her. Part of him knew she was dying but he’d still left. He’d told himself it was to get help, but he was just angry. Angry at Scott, and mostly at himself. He’d been foolish enough to trust Theo, and because of that people have died. He knows it’s not completely on him. Plenty of people trusted Theo. But Liam had felt drawn to him. There was a connection there he couldn’t quite explain. It made him wary as much as it intrigued him. 

No one is with Hayden when he gets there. She’s alone, laying covered up in the bed. Liam stumbles forward and and brings her into his arms, feeling the tears start to fall. He knows it’s only a matter of time before Parrish comes for her, but he needs a moment. He slides to the floor and holds her tightly to his chest. He regrets not holding her more often. All that time spent fighting…

When Parrish appears in the doorway, Liam doesn’t fight it. He knows better than that. He lets him take Hayden, watching as he turns and leaves the room. He leans back against the cabinet and cries. He cries for Hayden, for his mom, for David, for all the people they’ve lost and will continue to lose. 

He allows himself a few moments before he gets to his feet. He needs to see his mother. He stumbles out into the hallway, heading towards the elevator. He finds himself on the third floor, where he knows David’s office is. Something tells him if he’s going to do this, he needs his father with him. He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts, wondering how he’s supposed to face the sight of his mother dead, that he doesn’t hear the voices or pick up on the familiar scent nearby. 

He gets to David’s office and knocks on the door, only to stop in his tracks when he opens the door. His mother is standing there, wrapped up in David’s arms, her heart beating a steady rhythm in her chest. 

“Mom?” Liam gasps, stumbling into the room. “What are you…? I thought.”

He lets out a sob and rushes forward, pulling his mother into his arms and burying his face into his neck. He just needs that assurance that this is real. 

“I thought you were dead,” he whispers.

Jenna brings a hand up to stroke through his hair, the gesture almost as calming as her voice when she speaks. “I’m fine, sweetheart. A little shaken up,  but fine.”

“How did you get away?” He asks, pulling back to look at her.

“He let me go.”

Liam frowns, “But why? Not that I’m not glad. It’s just… Theo doesn’t just do things out of the goodness of his heart.”

“I think this time he made an exception,” Jenna says.

Liam snorts, “I doubt that.”

Jenna’s face goes thoughtful, “I don’t think he wanted to hurt me. Not really. He’s just…”

“Don’t,” Liam growls, “don’t defend him. He doesn’t deserve it. He’s a monster.”

His mother’s eyes go sad for a moment. But the look is gone as quickly as it comes. 

“I think we should just be grateful we’re all alive and well,” David says, putting an arm around Jenna’s shoulder.

“Your father is right,” Jenna says, leaning into his hold. “I’m glad this nightmare is over. I don’t know about you both, but I need a bubble bath and my bed.”

Liam doesn’t tell them there problems are probably far from over. 

***

When Theo left the dark, damp tunnels all those months ago he thought that would be the end of his time spent living here. Yet here he is, once again skulking in the darkness and calling this place his home. He supposes it’s fitting. Villains don’t live in the light, and to everyone he is the villain. They just don’t understand him, or his purpose. He doubts they ever will. But that’s fine. He doesn’t need them to understand. He doesn’t need them.

He has his own pack now, and sure, it might not be the one he initially envisioned for himself but it will do. They’re loyal to him, and will do what he asks. He brought them back from the dead, after all. He gave them another chance at life. They’re his now. They belong to him. He might not be an alpha, but he is their alpha in every sense of the word. That’s what matters. 

As for the others, well he can work on them. He has Hayden, which means it’s only a matter of time before he has Liam. He just can’t push it. It all has to happen under the right circumstances. He thinks bringing Hayden back should be a good start at least.

It’s still going to take a lot of effort to get back on their good side. Especially after what he did to Scott and Lydia. But Theo has never been one to give up. Which is why he finds himself at Stiles’ house. He reaches the open doorway, and can sense the mountain ash there, even though he knows it won’t have any effect on him. 

He steps forward and rolls his eyes, “Mountain ash? Really? You should know by now this won’t work on me.”

Stiles shrugs, “I wasn’t sure if you were still going to try and keep up your act.”

“I’m not the bad guy here, Stiles.” Theo tells him, stepping over the line and into the house.

Stiles reaches behind him and then tosses Theo a shirt, his eyes eyes sad but also showing a hint of guilt. “You killed my best friend.” 

Theo looks down at the shirt before lifting his eyes to meet Stiles’ gaze, a smirk forming on his face. “Let’s be honest, Stiles. Was he really your best friend?”

“We may have had our differences,” Stiles says, glaring at him. “But yes, he’s still my best friend. That doesn’t just go away that easily.”

“It seems like it did with us,” Theo points out.

“That’s because you’re an evil sadistic bastard,” Stiles states. “You’re not the same Theo that left here.”

“No, I’m better.”

Stiles snorts, “Depends on what your definition of better is.”

“You’re going to need me,” Theo tells him. “This is only just starting, and it’s going to get worse. The Dread Doctors aren’t going to give up until they succeed, and they’re close.”

“And what happens then?”

Theo smirks, “Chaos and death.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Yeah well, that’s nothing new for this town.”

“But it is,” Theo tells him. “This isn’t something you’ve faced before, Stiles. It’s worse. You might not think so now. But you will need me. I’ll be waiting.”

He leaves, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he hears Stiles curse and start typing away on his phone. Stiles might not believe it now, but they are going to need him for what’s coming. It’s part of the reason he brought the other chimeras back. Sure, he wanted a pack, but he also knew what they’d all be facing and wanted to be ready. 

He makes his way to the tunnels, where his pack is lounging around, waiting. They glance his direction when Theo enters the room and Theo studies them. They’re not a bad bunch, but he knows if he’s going to have any hope of coming out of this on top they’re going to need to be better.

“Alright, on your feet. Let’s go,” Theo says, stepping into the center of the room.

They share looks, but do as he says, forming a circle around him without him even having to ask. Good.

“What’s going on?” Hayden asks him.

“We’re going to start your training,” Theo tells her, his eyes moving over each of them.

“Training?” Tracy asks. “Training for what?”

“To fight,” Theo says, unable to keep the smirk off his face. “Let’s go.”

He holds out his arms, wiggling his fingers in an attempt to get one of them to attack. They stare at him for a moment, faces blank, as if they’re not sure if they’re really supposed to. When no one moves Theo groans and flashes his yes.

“Come on!”

It’s not surprising that it’s Tracy that charges him first. She ducks down and comes for him, but Theo quickly steps out of the way. The others follow suit, trying various tactics to try and get to him. Each one fails. It’s not until Tracy uses her tail to wrap around his ankles and sends him tumbling to the floor, and quickly pounces on him, pinning him to the ground with a hand on his chest and a predatory smile, that he thinks there might be some hope. 

“I win,” she smirks. 

Theo shakes his head and quickly flips them, placing a clawed hand at her throat, “Never take time to gloat.”

Her tail comes up to his neck, barely grazing his skin, but Theo gets the message. She could paralyze him easily if she wanted to. She uses it to pull him down, “Do you give up?”

There’s a challenge in her eyes, and something else. He knows what she wants, and if it means keeping her here and loyal, he’s going to give it to her. He smirks down at her, his clawed fingers trailing across the skin of her throat, down to her collarbone. She closes her eyes and bares her throat and Theo knows he has her. 

“I want the rest of you to work on the McCall pack,” Theo tells them, not bothering to turn his head.

“But Tracy…” Hayden starts to say.

“Tracy needs extra training,” Theo tells her, his eyes snapping in her direction. “Get to Liam. And Corey? You’re on Mason.”

Corey seems hesitant, but he nods. 

“What about me?” Josh asks.

“Watch the others,” Theo says. “See what you can find out.”

He nods and leaves the room, Corey and Hayden following after him.

“So,” Tracy says, her clawed hand slowly moving down his back and then up again, brushing teasingly at the back of his neck. “What exactly does this extra training entail?”

Theo smirks, and leans down, nipping at her bottom lip with just a hint of fang. “Something fun.”

“And dirty?” Tracy asks, arching under him as he starts placing biting kisses along her throat.

He stops at her ear, smirk growing as she shivers under him. “What else is there?”

***

“So what exactly are we facing?” Tracy asks, leaning back against the wall. 

Theo tosses her shirt to her, and works on putting on his own. “It’s called the Beast.”

“The Beast? What is that?”

Before Theo  can respond there a roar outside the door and then the Beast is there, staring at them with glowing eyes. The Dread Doctors are behind it. For a moment, Theo thinks they might be here to kill him. They have what they want. They have no use for him.

“I see you got what you wanted,” Theo says, trying to feign the confidence he’s not exactly feeling right now.

“Almost,” the Surgeon says. “It is not complete yet.”

“How exactly will it be complete?” Theo asks.

“The boy must die.”

“The boy,” Theo says, looking over at the Beast. There’s a kid in there. He knew that, logically. They’ve been experimenting on kids for years. Theo has a moment to wonder who it is, before the Surgeon is speaking again.

“You will stay out of our way, Theo Raeken.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “Yeah I got it. Let your little pet run around town wreaking havoc.”

When they leave, Theo sighs, leaning back against the wall. 

“So that was the Beast?” Tracy asks. “What exactly is it?”

“Something big, and powerful. At least it has the potential to be. I don’t think it’s there yet, which means they’re probably trying to help it get there.”

“How do they do that?” Tracy asks, standing up and walking towards him. 

“By making it remember its past self. Then it’s full power will be unleashed and it will destroy anyone and anything in its path. Including the kid inside it. Which is why they said the boy must die. In order for the Beast to remember who it was before, he has to let go of who he is now.”

“And that’s what you want?”

Theo shakes his head, “I want its power. But I have to wait. This has to be done carefully.”

“That’s why you have us,” Tracy says.

Theo looks at her, but only for a moment. There’s a hint of something in her eyes that he doesn’t like. It shouldn’t be there, not directed at him. 

“Partially,” Theo tells her. “I need your help with the Beast. But I also just want a pack.”

“Now you have one,” Tracy says.

“That I do.”

It might not be the one he wanted, but it’s what he’s got. And they’re loyal to him, at least Tracy is. Hopefully it won’t be hard to get the others on board. He’s going to need them. But he also needs something else… something that will be a little harder to get.

He uses Malia, telling her he wants to help her track down the Desert Wolf. He’s surprised when she lets him come along. He’d been expecting more of a fight. But he knows she’s desperate. She wants to find her mother and kill her. They both know the rest of the pack wouldn’t approve, but Theo isn’t going to be the one to stop her. Just as long as he gets what he needs first.

He can’t say he feels all that guilty when they show up to the warehouse and Theo hands Malia over to the Desert Wolf. Her eyes flash with betrayal and anger as she watches the Desert Wolf hand over Belasko’s claws. He smirks and waves, and then saunters away. He has more important things to worry about right now.

Next on his list is capturing an alpha, and not just any alpha. But Deucalion. Theo knows if anyone can help him in his quest, it’s him. If not, well Theo has no problems getting rid of him. 

Theo’s driven by his need for power. While the pack are searching for the Beast to try and save whichever poor soul is playing host to it, Theo is after it for a different reason. He wants to kill it. He wants to drive his claws into it’s back and watch it die, feeling that power being transferred to him. He’ll be unstoppable then. No one will question his worth. He won’t just be the poor chimera who isn’t a real werewolf. He’ll have status. More than that, he’ll finally be free from the Dread Doctors. He’ll no longer have to worry about them suddenly appearing and telling him he’s a failure. He’ll be his own person, finally. 

Until then, he’s going to do whatever he has to do to get more power. He has Deucalion, hoping the alpha will be able to help him. All he has to do is give him Scott, which Theo has no problem doing whatsoever. He’ll have power and Scott will be gone. It’s a win no matter how Theo looks at it. 

He also has Belasko's claws, which are going to help him absorb the Beast’s power. He still has to be careful. He knows it won’t be easy. But there is something that can help him to make the Beast weaker. If he had it in his control…

He smirks, looking over at his pack. “Get ready. We’re going out.”

“Out?” Corey asks, looking over at him. “To where?”

“Does it matter?”

Corey ducks his head, mumbling out an, “I guess not.”

“We’re going to Eichen,” Theo tells them, after he’s earned some glares from Hayden and Josh. “There’s something there that I need.”

_ Or more like someone _ , Theo thinks, wondering how much he should tell the pack.

“What is it?” Hayden asks.

“A hellhound,” Theo smirks.

“You want us to catch a hellhound?” Hayden asks, disbelief clear in her voice. “How?”

“With bait,” Theo says, smirk growing.

They reach Eichen House and Theo saunters in like he owns the place, the pack right behind him. He sees the man at the desk and grins, “We’re here to visit a patient.”

“That’s not possible,” the man says, brushing him off. “Visiting hours are over.”

Theo flashes his eyes and grins when the man sucks in a breath, “I think you’ll find you want to make an exception. Now, either you let us in, or I’ll find my way back there and do it myself. And you won’t like that.”

The man’s hand fumbles around beneath his desk and then there’s a buzzing noise, signalling the doors have been unlocked.

“Excellent choice.”

He leads the others down the halls after convincing the man, whose name he saw was Shrader, to tell him the room he needs. When he gets there, he sighs, shaking his head as he looks down at the near catatonic form on the bed.

“I can’t believe this is actually a medical establishment,” Theo says, smirk on his face.

“What have they done to her?” Hayden whispers.

“Is she even alive?” Corey asks.

Theo rolls his eyes, “Of course she’s alive. Her heart is beating. She’s just not in the right state of mind right now.”

Theo turns when he hears someone coming down the hall to see Dr. Valack entering the room. 

He looks at Theo in surprise, “Theo? What are you doing in here?”

“I came to get something,” Theo tells him. “And you’re going to help me.”

"You don't want to do this, Theo," Valack says. "She's safe in here. The Dread Doctors don't know how important she is yet."

"I don't want a banshee,” Theo retorts. “I'm looking for a hellhound."

As if on cue, Parrish appears in the door. His fiery alter-ego has come out to play. Theo smirks. Perfect.

Suddenly an alarm sounds and doors slam shut in the halls. Dr. Valack sighs, “Looks like none of you are going anywhere. We’re on lockdown.”

Theo looks to Josh and Hayden, “Go try and figure this out.”

They both nod and take off into the hall, leaving Theo, Corey, Tracy, Parrish, and Valack alone in the room with Lydia. Theo purposefully stands between Parrish and Lydia. He needs to figure out how to do this.

"What are your plans with the hellhound?" Valack asks him.

"Plans?" Theo asks, barely sparing a glance at him. He’s too focused on Parrish.

"Why were you recruiting him?"

Theo shrugs, "I like having nice things to look at."

Valack sighs, “I highly doubt your only motive is a pretty face.”

“You underestimate my love of a good fuck then, doc.”

Tracy smirks, “I don’t.”

“Something tells me Parrish isn’t interested in whatever you have to offer, Theo.” Corey points out, staring at the hellhound with wide eyes. He charges forward and Tracy steps forward, trying to fight him off. She quickly gets thrown aside, as does Corey. Theo sighs and steps forward, “Guess I have to do this myself.”

He grabs a steel pipe and drives it up, impaling Parrish and momentarily disabling him. He turns around and sees that Valack is no longer in the room and neither is Lydia. He might not need the banshee for herself, but if he’s going to have any bargaining chip with the hellhound he has to get her back. He takes off down the hall, trying to pick up on where Valack could have gone. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles snarls.

Theo rolls his eyes, and goes to move past him. “Right now? I’m trying to get Lydia back from Valack. There’s no telling what he’s doing to her. So we can stand here and argue, or you can shut up and let me help.”

“I know your motives aren’t really that pure,” Stiles says, eyeing him warily. Theo knows he’s weighing his options, and probably realizing he doesn’t have a lot of them. “Fine. We’ll go get her. But if you hurt her…”

“Why would I get her from Valack just to hurt her?” Theo asks him. 

He takes off down the stairs, Stiles stumbling behind him. Theo’s not surprised when he keeps complaining. “Because you’re a sadistic bastard who enjoys making people suffer.”

“If you say so,” Theo mutters, trying to focus his hearing and see if he can pick up on where Valack and Lydia are.

They hear a scream down the hall and share a look. “Deaton said it would kill her,” Stiles says, and Theo’s not sure if he’s talking to him or himself. “And then release a scream that could kill everyone.”

“We need to find her,” Theo says.

Stiles nods and the two take off again, running off in the direction they heard the scream. Theo’s not sure why. If she’s about to release a scream that’s enough to kill anyone near her then he should be running in the opposite direction, but he’s not. 

When they reach the room they find Valack dead on the floor, and Lydia laying on the table. Stiles runs towards her and attempts to start unhooking the wires from her.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Lydia warns him. 

“Yeah well, like hell am I going to leave my best friend to suffer at the hands of psychopaths,” Stiles tells her. He helps her to her feet and the pair stumble out of the room, Theo close behind him.

“Stiles, really,” Lydia says. “You need to go. I feel like I’m going to…” 

Theo knows what she’s trying to say and stumbles back, grabbing Stiles’ arm in an attempt to drag him away. A moment later, Parrish is there, wrapping Lydia up in his arms. When she screams he seems to absorb it, stopping it before it can reach anyone else. 

“Oh thank god,” Theo sighs, leaning back against the wall.

Stiles glares at him and gets to his feet, “You can go now.”

Theo rolls his eyes and stands up next to him, “No thank you? I did help you find her.”

“And I know it wasn’t out of the goodness of your heart,” Stiles bites out. “Now  _ go _ . You’re lucky I’m even giving you the option.”

He doesn’t wait for a response before walking off with Parrish and Lydia. Scott and Liam run to join them, barely sparing a glance at Theo.

When Tracy, Josh, and Corey join him a few minutes later he’s having to fight down the agitation he’s feeling. He waits for one of them to ask what happened, but none of them do. So he walks off, the other three falling into step behind him. 

He feels rung out. His body is humming with the need to release all the excess anger and energy building in him. He barely focuses as the pack talks about what happened on their end. At least not completely. When they get back, Corey and Tracy go to their “rooms” while Josh hangs back. Theo is about to follow the other two when he notices him sitting against the wall. He thinks over what he should do, and comes to an easy solution, one that can not only benefit him, but Josh as well.

“You did good tonight,” Theo tells Josh, taking a seat next to him.

Josh snorts, “I burned Corey, and almost let Kira blow the place up.”

“But you didn’t,” Theo points out, running his nose along his neck. He smiles when Josh sighs and tilts his head back. “You did good. Now why don’t you let me show you just how much I appreciate it?”

“Yeah,” Josh gasps when Theo nips at his neck, before running his tongue over the spot. “Yeah, okay.”

Apparently there is a simpler way of getting to his pack other than threats and anger. Ways that Theo has no problem utilizing. He grabs Josh’s hand and pulls him to his feet, leading him further down the winding tunnels and out of earshot of the rest of the pack. 

He’s not gentle as he takes Josh apart, but he doesn’t have to be. It’s not what either of them needs. They need something rough and quick, a way to release their pent up anger and frustration. When they’re done, Theo places a kiss to the back of Josh’s neck, and pulls back, smirking when Josh winces. 

Once he has his clothes sorted out he turns back to Josh, “You should get cleaned up and get some rest.”

“Where are you going?” Josh asks him, looking up at him in confusion.

Theo shrugs, “I have something to take care of.”

He leaves without another word. This hadn’t meant anything, not really. Josh needs to realize that. Sex he can do, but emotions are messy. It’s better not to get attached. Tracy is waiting for him at the end of the tunnels. Her arms are crossed and she’s frowning.

“Have fun?” She asks, with a hint of anger to her voice.

Theo sighs, “Please don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

Tracy scowls, “Of course not. I just think we need to focus.”

“You didn’t seem to have any problem with the lack of focus when it was you I was fucking.”

Her scowl deepens, “That was different.”

“I don’t see how,” Theo says. “I never claimed it meant anything more than it did. We’re having fun, aren’t we? With everything else that’s going on you all deserve a way to blow off some steam, and as your…” He barely stops himself from saying alpha. “As your leader it’s my job to make sure you’re all able to do that.”

“Even Corey and Hayden?”

“They’re fine,” Theo says. “Their focus is elsewhere, which is where I need it right now. But you and Josh, you’re different. And that’s good. Because you can focus on more important things. You’re the ones I need the most.”

_ “I need you, Theo.” _

_ “I’m not going anywhere.” _

Theo closes his eyes as a jolt of pain goes through his head. It’s been happening more frequently lately. Usually he can ignore it but the pain has been getting worse as the pictures become clearer. He still doesn’t understand them, or what they mean. It would be enough to drive him mad if he wasn’t so determined to keep control. Now is not the time to lose his composure. He needs the pack to think he has it all under control. 

“Just got get some rest, Tracy,” Theo says, hating how tired he sounds. “I’ll grab food while I’m out.”

“Good, because I’m tired of junk food.”

Theo can’t fault her for that. He’s tired of junk food too.  But he learned early on what food kept best down here. He knows they deserve a decent meal though, after tonight. At least as decent as he can manage to find.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

He uses a little bit of the money he has left over from when he was pretending to have a normal life to buy dinner for the pack. It’s fast food, but still warm and better than the junk food they’ve been eating. They at least seem grateful for it, from the way they scarf it down. 

Corey sends him a grin as he digs into his burger and he nods, before focusing on his own food. He eats the best he can, knowing he needs the energy. But truth be told he doesn’t have much of an appetite. He never does these days. Food is just a necessity, not something he can particularly enjoy. 

He knows he liked it once. That he used to have hot meals at an actual dinner table, but it seems so distant. 

_ “I made your favorite, Theo. Lasagna.” _

Theo thicky swallows the bite he’s taken and brings his free hand up to his aching head. He wishes the flashes would stop so he could focus on what’s important. After all this is over he’ll figure out what they mean and how to stop it. For now, he’s just going to have to endure it, and hope they go away. 

His mind is already trying to go in crazy directions, like the pack finding a witch to put these thoughts in his mind as a way to drive him crazy. Logically, he knows that doesn’t make sense. If they were going to do that it wouldn’t be with thoughts of… whatever happy moments these seem to be. But he has no other explanation.

He lets the pack take the next day to recover. He knows they need to be ready for the battle that is coming. It’s going to take a lot out of them, and if they’re not ready…

He’s brought them back once but he knows there won’t be a second time. If they fail now, it’s going to be on him, and he won’t let that happen. They’re going to come out on top. He’s sure of it. So for now, that means taking time to regain their strength and let their wounds heal. 

“It’s going to be bad, isn’t it?” Tracy asks, taking a seat next to Theo. 

Theo leans his head back against the wall, “It’s not going to be pretty. The Beast is dangerous. Now is the time where we’re going to have to put aside our differences. The only sides now are between the living and the dead, and I know which side I want to be on. I want to survive.”

“So do I,” Tracy tells him.

“Then do it,” Theo says, looking over at her. “Fight.”

“Where are Hayden and Corey?” Tracy asks. It’s a few hours later and the two have been left alone.

Theo shrugs, “I imagine Hayden is with Liam, and Corey is probably with Mason.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

At first he had been. He’d been hoping them getting close to the Liam and Mason would help add to the pack. But it hasn’t been going that way. Rather than drawing Liam and Mason in like he’d been wanting, it seems to be drawing Hayden and Corey away. Theo can’t blame them. He can understand the draw of Scott’s pack. But that doesn’t mean he likes it. But he’s had more Important things to worry about, like finding the Beast. Something tells him his time to do that is running out.

He spends a few days with the pack, training them and trying to get them ready. It’s mostly just Josh and Tracy, since Corey and Hayden seem to have found a better place to be. He hopes to be able to use that. He has a feeling they’re all going to need to come together eventually to find this thing, and having Hayden and Corey allied with the McCall pack could help. At least Corey could. 

He stares down at the mask he’d taken from Eichen and sighs. This thing is supposed to let him see who the Beast is, but he has no idea how it works. And he’s not about to put it on until he’s at least a little more sure that it will and he won’t wind up with it stuck on him. The last thing he wants is to become like the Dread Doctors, not when he’s been trying so hard to get free of them.

Plus, he’s not the one with the ability to wear the mask. Josh is. He just doesn’t seem to be willing to wear it, too afraid. It’s frustrating. If he doesn’t put it on they have no way of finding out who the Beast is.

“What about this?” Tracy asks, holding up Belasko’s talons.

Theo shakes his head, his annoyance and frustration growing, “They’re useless if we don’t know who it is.”

“Actually, they’re just  _ useless _ ,” Deucalion tells them. His face turns to one of mock surprise when Theo turns to give him a dirty look. “Didn't Hayden mention that? Where is she, by the way? Off to bigger and better things? What about the other one? Corey? None of us can see him, blind or otherwise... So, I'm guessing he's not here either.

Josh scoffs and turns away, “I’m leaving.”

“Oh!” Deucalion says, clearly amused. “There goes another.” He turns his head towards Theo, pinching his thumb and forefinger together. “Your circle of trust seems to be narrowing for you.”

Theo grimaces, embarrassed by Deucalion’s words, though he won’t admit it. He’s been trying to explain away Hayden and Corey’s absences but they still sting. Josh wanting to leave just adds to that.

“Your voice is getting on my nerves,” Theo mutters, turning to Tracy. “Paralyze his tongue.”

“You got it,” Tracy says, gleefully. She flicks out her claws and lunges for Deucalion, who turns his attention to her.

“Tell me something, Tracy. Just how powerless were you before all this happened?” When Tracy stops to gape at him, he continues. “In my experience, it's the truly powerless who are all too eager to demonstrate their new-found strength. So, allow me to demonstrate something more helpful to our cause... Trust.”

Theo watches as his hand moves towards his IV, finding the tube and yanking it out of his arm. Once it’s free he throws it at Theo’s feet. Theo starts to panic at the unexpected turn of events. He’d been so sure they had him…

Deucalion pulls himself to his feet as he starts to remove his arm brace, “I told you I wanted Scott McCall's eyes. That's why I let you take me. Why I have been a willing guest this entire time.”

Theo stares at him, feeling terrified when he realizes just how much he’s been underestimating Deucalion this entire time. Tracy seems to be in the same boat, as does Josh, who has stuck around and is sitting on the steps, watching it all go down.

Theo is trying to get a grasp on the situation. He doesn’t like having things out of his control, but he knows they are now. Deucalion has the upper hand, whether he likes it or not. He turns to see Tracy looking just as concerned as he does, before turning back to Deucalion with a reluctant expression, “Okay, what now?”

Deucalion lunges for him and grabs him by the wrist, snapping the bones there, and causing them to nearly pierce through his skin. Theo cries out in agony, but Deulalion doesn’t let go.

“Feel that, Theo? That’s the secret to taking power.  _ Pain _ .” Theo watches as dark veins start to run up Deucalion’s hand and travel up his arm as he absorbs the pain. Take their pain, take their life, take their power. It's all or nothing. You take until there's nothing more to give.”

He tosses Theo across the room, where Theo quickly snaps his broken bones back into place so they can heal.

That's where you find the spark of power…” Deucalion continues, “And then you take that as well. Pain. Life. Power. In that order, and only in that order. Do you understand?”

Theo kneels on the ground, with his back to the others, and a smirk forms on his face as he starts to get it. “Perfectly.”

Theo does know. He knows how Deucalion came to be as powerful as he was, by killing the members of his pack and taking their power for himself. Maybe he has been going about this wrong. He thought he needed the pack to be strong, that he needed them for their powers. But if he could just take them…

He gets to his feet and turns to face them, flicking his claws out, his eyes on Deucalion. The alpha looks amused for a moment. Theo winks, and then lunges for Josh, stabbing him in the chest with his claws so hard that Josh’s fangs drop in a futile attempt to fight him. Josh tries to shock him, but it has no effect on Theo. Not now. Theo continues to take Josh’s pain and feels as the chimera dies and he absorbs his power. Theo stands up, holding his bloody hand up and takes a deep breath, letting Josh’s power run through him. 

Theo exhales, feeling a little giddy, “I can feel it.”

Deucalion rolls his eyes, “Good. 'Cause you just cost yourself one member of a small and inexperienced pack.”

Theo tenses, narrowing his eyes at Deucalion before turning to Tracy, “What do you think?”

Tracy hesitates for a moment, before lifting her head high, “I think he was small and inexperienced. And, if you've got his power now, you can put on the mask.”

Theo follows her gaze towards the mask, feeling excited but nervous at what this means. Theo walks towards the table and looks down at the mask, Deucalion and Tracy moving to stand behind him. He hesitates, the fear of putting the mask on and becoming like  _ them _ running through him.

“This kind of power requires risk, Theo.” Deucalion tells him, his words washing over him. “Do it. Put on the mask. Discover the Beast's identity and guarantee your place as an Alpha. As a real werewolf.”

_ A real werewolf _ .

That’s what he wants. All he’s ever wanted. He doesn’t want to be a knock off or a failure. He wants power and to have what it takes to escape the life that’s just been thrust on him. He takes a deep breath and picks up the mask and puts it on. The masks snaps snaps itself onto Theo’s head and squeezes tight, causing Theo to scream in pain and claw at the mask in an attempt to get it off. His worst fears are coming to light. He’s pretty sure he falls to the floor, but he can’t be certain. He’s suddenly overwhelmed as scenes unfold before him. Things he never could have imagined. 

The mask eventually unsnaps and Theo takes it off, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He looks up to see Deucalion and Tracy watching him. “Well?” Tracy asks.

“We’re going to need back up,” Theo tells her, getting to his feet. 

They find themselves in the high school locker room. Theo admits he finds it a little amusing that of all places they chose to meet here. Something about this place screams meeting spot, he guesses.

Theo can’t help but feel smug as he hears Scott and Liam walking down the hall, Liam clearly not happy at the prospect of teaming up with Theo.

“I told you we’d wind up on the same side,” Theo smirks.

Liam gives him an obviously fake smile, “How about I punch you in the balls to remind you we're not?”

Theo can’t help the genuine laugh that leaves him at Liam’s comment, “I love this kid!”

Tracy scowls over at Liam, clearly not sharing the sentiment, “I don’t.”

“We don’t need to be on the same side,” Theo tells them. “We just have to work together to find Mason.”

“Something tells me your motives aren’t all that genuine,” Liam says, glaring at him.

Theo holds a hand up to his chest in mock offense, “You wound me.”

“Can you stop flirting so we can get this over with?” Tracy mutters.

“I can’t help it if he’s cute and needs someone to properly flirt with him,” Theo says, winking at Liam who scowls at him.

Liam opens his mouth, as if to retort, but closes it when Scott places a hand on his shoulder, “You took the mask from Eichen House, didn’t you?”

Theo shrugs, “And if I did?”

“Did you put it on?” When Theo just smiles, Scott must take that for a confirmation and continues on, “Who did you see?”

Theo shrugs, “Not Mason.”

“What does that mean? It’s not him?” Liam asks, confusion clear on his face.

“It means he’s probably a lost cause,” Tracy says, smirking rudely at him, causing Theo to roll his eyes.

He sighs, “Like I told you, we all want the same thing. We want Mason back.”

Scott scoffs, “Okay, but the difference is that we want him back alive.”

Theo shrugs, “Well, I'm open to compromise. You still got the map with the telluric currents on it?” Scott looks wary about this question, but ultimately nods, which is all that Theo needs to know. 

Once they have the map, they set off in search of Mason. Liam and Scott still don’t seem happy to be working together, Liam especially. Theo can’t blame him for it. Mason is his best friend, and he knows Theo’s motives aren’t exactly pure. He’s smart not to trust him. Which just makes it even more fun. He can’t explain why, but he loves messing with the kid and getting under his skin. It feels weirdly familiar. 

He eventually has to tell them what he saw when he put on the mask. Truthfully, he’s known what he saw was important. He’s just been holding onto that information for the right time, knowing he’d need it to get at least Liam to, not necessarily trust him, but allow him to help. The fact that he saw Sebastien Valet, the original Beast, means that their time is running out. Sebastien is coming closer to the surface as Mason fades.

When they find Mason he’s leaning with his back against the large green tank that holds the soldier, his head is leaning down against his chest. The relief Liam and Scott seem to have felt fades when they get closer and find out that there’s a plug in Mason’s neck, connecting him to the tank. Theo knows this is bad news for Mason. The chances of him coming out of this as himself are slimmer than before. 

Scott and Liam move around Mason, trying to figure out a way to disconnect him, while Theo stands back and watches.

Scott turns to him in exasperation, “What is this thing?”

“I don’t know,” Theo says, his impatience growing.

Theo’s surprised when Mason seems to come to, talking about how he can feel it in his skull. None of them have to ask what the ‘it’ is. It’s clear he’s referring to the Beast. Liam moves down next to him and touches the plug in Mason’s neck.

“Careful,” Scott warns him.

Liam looks up at Theo, horrified, “What are they doing to him?”

“I don’t know!” Theo hisses, hating that he truly does not know the answer. Even living with the Dread Doctors all these years hasn’t exactly given him a greater insight into their twisted way of doing things. He’s usually just been good at guessing and figuring things out. But it’s hard to think. Especially with the way his head is pounding. It’s been getting worse the more time he spends around Liam and Scott, and it’s putting him more on edge. 

Theo knows they’re talking, but the words barely register to him. He can see them leaning over Mason, clearly still trying to get the plug out. He hears Mason shout in pain and winces, bringing a hand up to his head. 

“Well that didn’t work,” he mutters.

“I barely moved it,” Scott says, worry clear in his voice. 

They all still at the sudden clicking and skittering sound of the Dread Doctors approaching. Theo takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. He’d been hoping to have Mason and be out of here before they returned. Facing them is the last thing he wants to do right now, but it seems he doesn’t have a choice. 

“They wanted us here,” Theo whispers.

Scott turns to Liam, as Theo keeps his gaze focused on the Dread Doctors are they continue to surround them. “Liam, try and get that thing out of his neck.”

The Surgeon focuses his attention on Theo, “Theo… Theo Raeken.”

“He’s coming with us,” Theo says, irritably. 

“Failure,” The Surgeon says. “Failure Theo Raeken…”

“I’m not a failure,” Theo whispers, hating how much the words hurt him. He’s tried so hard and done so much for them and yet, here they are calling him a failure. “I’m not. I’m a survivor. And I have power.”

“Failure.”

Theo and Scott do their best to try and deal with the Dread Doctors, hoping to give Liam some time to get Mason out. 

“Not a complete failure,” The Surgeon says. “We learned from you.”

Theo’s eyes flash, feeling upset and angry at the words. Next to him, Scott attempts to talk quietly to him, trying to keep him focused. “Theo, he's trying to get to you. This is what they want! Don't give it to them! We can't beat them.”

“The mark of a true failure-- repeating the same mistake again and again,” the Surgeon says, and Theo knows he’s trying to goad him.

Theo turns back to Scott, “We’re taking Mason.” He wolf’s out in preparation of fighting with the Dread Doctors. “And then I’m taking what’s mine. Now let him go.”

None of them move, instead the Surgeon speaks again. “You have the entitlement and narcissism typical of your generation. In that, you are a profound success.”

Theo’s barely aware of what Scott and Liam are doing now, too focused on the monsters in front of him. Because that’s what they are. They come for children in the night and experiment on them, and then dispose of them as if they’re nothing. Only monsters could do that.

“But your failure taught us one thing,” the Surgeon continues, “the banality of evil. That you were and would always be an ordinary evil.”

“You think I'm ordinary?” Theo asks, unable to keep the offense from his voice.

“We believed that to resurrect the perfect killer, we had to start with the perfect evil. So we tried to make it and twist you into what we needed. From you, we learned true evil only comes by corrupting something truly good.”

It’s all chaos after that. Theo and Scott try and fight off the Dread Doctors, hoping to give Liam time to free Mason. But soon Liam has to join the fight when the Geneticist goes for him. Theo finds himself being held in a chokehold by the Surgeon, and for a moment he thinks this might be it. But then the Surgeon’s grip loosens and they all turn their attention to where Mason is standing up next to the tank. 

He yanks the plug from his neck and Theo finds himself being dropped to the floor, as the Dread Doctors find something more important to focus on.

“Transformation,” the Surgeon says, as shadows start to surround Mason. “Transformation without frequency.”

“Mason!” Liam frantically calls out for his best friend.

Mason’s eyes glow blue as he growls at them, “That’s not my name.”

They all watch as the shadow completely surrounds Mason and he transforms into the Beast. Theo’s barely aware of the devastated sob Liam releases, too focused on the Beast in front of him. His time is almost here.

Theo watches as the Beast throws Liam and Scott across the room one by one, the pair of them landed in a tangle of limbs. The it turns its attention to the Geneticist, ripping her throat out, and leaving her twitching on the ground as she dies. Theo watches in horror as the Beast lifts the Pathologist up in the air by the throat and then rips his head clean off, only to throw it to the side. Theo tries to back away as the Beast turns towards him, only to find himself being backhanded out of the way as the Beast corners the Surgeon.

“Success,” the Surgeon manages to say, before the Beast roars and shoves a hand in the his abdomen and drags him outside. 

Scott and Liam rush to follow, clearly wanting to keep up with their friend. Theo follows more slowly. He gets there in time to see the Beast transforming back to human, shocking everyone when its not Mason that appears, but Sebastien, the original Beast. 

Theo stumbles away, knowing now isn’t the time to get into it with the now present hunters. Tracy finds him halfway to the tunnels and helps him get back.

“This looks bad, Theo…” she tells him, looking concerned as she helps him to the ground where he groans in pain.

“I’ll be fine,” he says, trying to wave her off.

He knows he will be. He just needs a distraction. He smiles softly at her, and caresses her face. They stare at each other for a moment, before he leans him, kissing her heatedly. They make out for a few minutes, Theo pulling her closer to him until she’s straddling his lap. Eventually the pain gets to him and he pulls away with a groan.

“Maybe we need to stop,” Tracy tells him.

Theo sighs, unable to hide how upset he is at how poorly his plans are working out. 

“Or figure out another plan,” Tracy suggests. “Just take a couple more days to think about it.”

Theo scoffs, giving her an incredulous look, “Days? You want me to wait  _ days _ ?”

“You’re hurt. You need time to heal,” Tracy says, starting to look self-conscious. “And I’m not like the others. I can’t take your pain.”

Theo smiles weakly, “I know. And that’s okay…. Because you can do something else for me.”

Deucalion’s words echo through his head as he looks at Tracy. She trusts him. He can see that. Which is her mistake. He rakes a hand through her hair and pulls her down as if to kiss her, letting his other hand trail down her back, stopping where he can feel her heart beating strongest. He doesn’t think before driving a clawed hand into her back, feeling her gasp against his lips before she pulls back to look at him.

“You can give me your power,” he tells her.

Tracy groans in pain, struggling against him, her fangs and claws coming out as she tries to fight once she realizes what he’s trying to do. “Theo!”

Tracy claws him back, clearly in an attempt to paralyze him. Once she realizes it’s not working she looks horrified, “Theo! Stop!”

Theo holds on, watching as her struggling becomes weaker, until he feels her heart give one last pitiful thud before stopping. He removes his hand and lets her fall to the side with a dull thud, and closes his eyes.

“And then there was none,” Deucalion says, amusement in his voice as he enters the room.

Theo turns to him, taking a few deep breaths as he feels the power flowing through him. “There’s still me.”

Deucalion laughs, “Oh yes, the mighty lone chimera that killed two of his pack and let the other two get away. There’s only so much you can do with power, Theo.”

“You’re the one that told me…”

“I merely suggested it,” Deucalion tells him. “I put the idea into your head and how easy it was for you to latch onto it. You’re so desperate for power, to be above everyone else, that you’ll do anything to get it.”

“Isn’t that what you did?” Theo asks him.

“No, what I did was in a fit of blind rage after losing my sight,” Deucalion tells him. “Gerard drove me to it, but it’s never what I wanted. And I regret it every day. But you… you’re too far gone that I doubt you could ever care enough to regret anything, at least now. Maybe one day when you’re old and alone and look back and realize what you could have had if you’d stopped enough to let yourself care. That is, of course, if you live long enough to get there.”

“I’m going to outlive you,” Theo tells him.

Deucalion laughs, “Maybe, but something tells me the pack probably has other plans for you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you really think I was on your side?” Deucalion asks him. “That I would be that stupid? I wasn’t helping you, Theo.”

“Then who were you helping?” Theo asks.

“Me,” Scott says, stepping into view.

Theo laughs, “You expect me to believe that? He wants you dead, Scott. He even asked me for your eyes.”

“I knew the one way to get to you was to make you think I wanted Scott gone,” Deucalion tells him. “A mutual hatred, I guess you could say. But I was helping him all along. Using you to get information they needed. And you so easily handed it over. It was all for nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Theo asks him.

“The Beast is gone,” Scott tells him. “And Mason is saved. All your selfish actions to get power were pointless in the end. All it did was prove what a monster you are.”

It doesn’t matter. None of it. The Dread Doctors are gone. Defeated by the thing they devoted their lives trying to bring back. Theo supposes that’s a fitting end for them. He’s free of them at last. Now it’s just Theo. He’s the one with the power. More power than Scott or any of the others could ever imagine. He could take them all down with just a snap of his fingers if he wanted to. Scott he might, but he wants the rest. And he’s going to get them.

“It’s over Scott,” Theo tells him. “Even with the Dread Doctors and the Beast gone you still have me to deal with, and you’re no match for me.”

“What’s your plan here Theo?” Scott asks him, looking at him with pity.

Theo hates it. It fills him with a rage he tries to tap down. He needs to keep his head right now. “I’m going to kill you. I’m going to kill all of you if I have to.”

“Then what?” Liam asks, surprising Theo when he steps forward. “What does that get you? Besides a bunch of dead bodies. Sure, you’ll be powerful. But you’ll be alone. You’ll always be alone.”

“I don’t need anyone,” Theo snarls. “No one.”

“Everyone needs someone,” Liam tells him. “I just think you’re scared because you realize you’ve ruined any chance you had of having people care about you.”

_ “I care about you, Theo. I always will. _ ”

“No,” Theo growls, pushing the face away. He meets the same furiating blue eyes from across the room. He reaches down, drawing on Josh’s power and feels the electricity start to flow through him as he glares at the pack. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave. Or I will kill you.”

Just then Kira runs into the tunnel, sword in hand. She doesn’t say anything, but shares a look with Scott, who nods. Theo watches in confusion as she steps forward. When Liam leans to ask Scott what Kira is doing, he just shakes his head.

“The skinwalkers have a message for you, Theo.” Kira tells him, and Theo feels himself start to panic. All he can do is stand frozen as the next words leave her lips. “Your sister wants to see you.”

Theo watches as Kira raises the sword above her head and then drives it down into the ground. The ground starts to crack, and Theo feels like he can’t breathe. He needs to get out of here. A hole opens up behind him and he tries to run, but before he can move a hand reaches out and wraps around his leg and yanks. 

He claws at the ground and tries to fight against her, looking at the others with wide eyes, “Liam! Help me, Liam! Liam? Please!”

He doesn’t have time to think on why, of all people, he called for Liam. He sees the beta start forward and then he’s being pulled under, the damp earth swallowing him up as his sister continues to pull him down towards his fate.

***

_ “You know I love you, right?” Theo asks, smiling up at Liam as he rests his chin on his hand. _

_ Liam smiles, and brings a hand down to brush through Theo’s hair, “Yeah I know. And I love you.” _

_ Theo’s grin widens, and he moves until his face is hovering over Liam’s, their lips barely brushing, “How much?” _

_ “If you expect me to say to the moon and back you’re going to be disappointed,” Liam tells him. _

_ Theo chuckles, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Liam can’t help but move his fingers down to trace the lines there. “I know better than to think you’d get that cheesy on me.” _

_ He kisses him, his lps moving softly over Liam’s, and Liam sighs, leaning into it.  _

_ “I love you more than anything,” Liam whispers, his thumb stroking Theo’s cheek. “I’d be lost without you.” _

_ “So would I,” Theo tells him. “I am. I’m so lost, Liam. It’s so dark.” _

_ “What?”  _

_ “It’s dark here. And cold. How could you do this to me?” _

_ Liam’s brow furrows as he stares up at Theo in confusion, watching as his face changes, hardening a bit as it gets older. There’s a bloody, gaping hole in Theo’s chest where his heart should be. Liam goes to sit up but Theo holds him down, “Theo?” _

_ “You let her take me,” Theo says. “If you love me, how could you let her take me?” _

_ *** _

Liam’s eyes snap open, his hand clutching his chest over his rapidly beating heart as he tries to get his breathing under control. 

“Liam?” His mother calls from the hall. “Is everything okay?”

Liam takes a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself before he answers. “Yeah, Mom. It was just a nightmare.”

If that’s the case, why had it felt so real?


	7. The Memory

Jenna looks down at the picture in her hands and can’t fight back the sob that’s been building up ever since Liam explained to her what happened to Theo. He’d wanted her to know Theo wasn’t a threat anymore. That they’d handled it. He probably expected her to be relieved. All she could manage was a stiff nod of her head before thanking Liam for telling her.

She’d gone up to her room and waited for Liam to leave. Only then did she go to her closet and pull out the box. It’s something she’s kept hidden for years, never really allowing herself to go through it. She only opens it when something of his pops up and she needs a safe place to put it. 

Now she’s finally let herself open it for real. The boy in the picture is young but she remembers him well. She never really let herself think of him like this, knowing it would hurt too much. But she’s already hurting. 

She closes her eyes and brings the picture up to her chest, feeling as the tears roll down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Theo.”

She can’t help but feel responsible for what’s happened to him, for the person he became. It was her that altered his memories, after all. She ensured that he’d forget them all and placed false memories of the Dread Doctors there, leaving him open to manipulation. So many nights she’d cried herself to sleep thinking of the boy she lost, the one she let go. 

She hadn’t wanted to. She’d tried to fight when they’d came to her that night, telling her what they wanted her to do. She was ready to lay down her life if it meant saving him. But then they threatened Liam and David. She had no doubt the Dread Doctors would have killed them both in front of her. She hadn’t known much about those people then but she could tell. After seeing the Dread Doctors again, she knows she was right to believe them. 

She’d watched Theo from afar after she realized he was back, never really letting herself approach him. She remembers the first time Liam had said his name. It has made her stomach churn with guilt. She’d taken Theo from him. His first love, and he still has no idea. She knows he’ll hate her when he finds out. She always thought he would find out one day. She never expected this. That Liam would be part of the plan to send Theo away. God what has she done to them? They should be happy and together and not… this. 

She knows Liam is happy now. He’s with Hayden and is in love. She should be happy for her son, and she is. But there is still part of her that feels as if it isn’t right. She can’t help but wonder if Liam would still want this if he remembered the real Theo, and not the monster the Dread Doctors created.

_ That you helped create, _ she thinks.  _ You’re as responsible for what he became as they are _ .

Another sob slips past her lips and she holds the picture tighter to her chest. She wipes at her eyes before going back to the box. It’s filled with a bunch of odds and ends, just random things of Theo’s that got left around. She’s kept his room hidden away for years. No one else even knows it’s there. It had been easier than cleaning it out. 

Back then she’d wanted it kept the way Theo had left it so he’d have someplace to come home to. She realizes now it was silly. When she let him walk out that door he was never coming back. Now that’s truer than ever before. Wherever Theo is now, she’s not sure anyone can reach him. She still tries to keep hope, as hard as it is. She has to believe that something will bring Theo back. There has to be a way. If they could send him away, surely they could bring him back. But she has no idea how to convince Liam and his friends to do it. 

She looks out the window, staring out at the darkening sky. It’s been staying darker and darker lately, even during the day. She can tell something is coming but everytime she asks Liam he just says he’s not sure yet, but he’ll tell her when they know. 

Lightening flashes across the sky and Jenna almost jumps when she sees a figure standing across the street, staring at the house. “Who was that?” David asks, from behind her. “There was someone there, right?” 

“I thought so,” Jenna says. She sighs and moves away from the window. “At least I know I’m not going crazy since you saw them too.”

“Make sure you lock the door,” David tells her. 

She can’t help thinking that with the threats they often face in this town, simply locking the door isn’t that reliable. She does it anyway, putting down a line of mountain ash for good measure. If Liam needs to get out, he can wake her. She still can’t help the uneasy feeling she gets in her gut when she thinks about the figure she saw. It definitely didn’t look human. She tries to tell herself it was probably nothing, just a trick of the light. She still makes a note to tell Liam about it in the morning. 

The first thing Theo sees is blue eyes. His whole world is shifting and blurring around him but the blue eyes are always there. On the face of a young boy.

_ “I’m Liam.” _

_ “Theo.” _

_ “Nice to meet you, Theo. Do you want to play?” _

On an older boy as they lie together in bed.

_ “Theo, you know that I’m always going to be here for you, right?” _

_ “I know, Li. And I’ll always be here for you.” _

On that same face but years older and looking at him with nothing but hatred and contempt.

_ “You’re a monster. No one is ever going to trust you.” _

But there are almost always blue eyes, Liam’s eyes. There are other faces too. Stiles. Scott. Melissa. Jenna. Derek. They’re all there. All flashing through his mind with memories he forgot he had. No. He hadn’t forgotten. They  _ made _ him forget. They toyed with his memories. Not they.  _ Her _ .

_ "Real pain is emotional pain, that's the kind of pain that lasts.” _

The words echo around him, almost on a loop. He’d said it himself but he never really understood it until now, when he has the weight of all his memories crashing down on him. He’s hurt so many people. People he cares about. How could he have done that? 

He doesn’t have time to really think about it before he hears movement outside the room and a familiar voice ringing out down the hall, “ _ Theooooo _ .”

_ No, _ Theo thinks, stumbling backwards towards the door,  _ Not her. Not here. _

The door opens and he stares in horror as she slips into the room, a gaping hole in her chest where her heart once was. 

“Tara…” he breathes, staring at the dirty and bloody form of his sister. He should have known she’d be down here. She’d dragged him down, after all. “Tara please.”

All she does is give him a sinister smile as she stops in front of him and then her hand is plunging into his chest. He watches with wide eyes as it retreats, holding his heart. No,  _ her _ heart. It never should have been his. Now it’s back where it belongs. 

He comes around with a gasp, finding himself someplace dark and cold. It takes his brain a moment to figure out he’s back in the morgue. Once he does he crawls out and heads for the doors. He can already hear Tara calling his name as she tries to find him. Even though he knows there’s little chance of an escape he still tries to get to the exit. When he does he finds it locked. There’s no way out. As he knew there wouldn’t be. 

He turns to face his sister, or this twisted version of her. She wastes no time in forcing her hand into his chest and yanking the heart out. She holds it up and the last thing Theo sees as he collapses onto the floor is her smiling over him. 

It keeps happening. Time and time again. He’ll find himself in the morgue, only to be hunted down by Tara and have her ripping his heart out over and over and over again. He knows that this is probably what he deserves. He’d let her die, after all. He’d left her there to drown in the car while he selfishly swam away. It’s his fault she’s like this. His sweet sister has been transformed into something ugly all because of something he did. 

He loses track of time down there. For all he knows he’s been here for years, reliving the same moment on repeat. After awhile he just stops running. He doesn’t see the point. He knows she’s going to get him anyway. There’s no way out. 

When he wakes up in the drawer again he sighs and slowly makes his way out. He can hear her coming, her voice is echoing down the halls as she calls for him. He turns to face the door he knows she’s going to be coming through. It’s not long before it’s swinging open.

“Tara,” he says, his voice sad. He watches her approach but doesn’t move away. This is what he deserves. “It’s okay. You don’t have to stop.”

She doesn’t. She never will. 

Theo’s startled when instead of waking in the drawer like he always does he suddenly feels a pull upwards. He goes towards it, using what little strength he has to push his way up. He has a flash of the same thing happening years before when he’d been buried by the Dread Doctors. The thought has him pushing harder. He needs to get out of here. 

Theo breaks through the earth and takes a shuddering breath, his glowing eyes looking around the room. When he spots Liam he runs for him, pinning him against the wall, ignoring Hayden and whoever else’s pleas for him to stop. Liam has the sword and he needs to make sure he doesn’t use it again. 

His realizes his mistake when he looks into Liam’s wide blue eyes. The blue that has been haunting him for years, and now he knows why. Those eyes are also staring at him in contempt. It’s then Theo realizes Liam must not remember him. 

The thought sends him stumbling back, “What’s going on? Where’s my sister?”

“Your sister's dead,” Hayden says. “She died a long time ago. You killed her, remember?”

“I’m going to kill you too,” Theo growls. “I’m going to kill all of you.”

He doesn’t believe the words even as he’s saying them, but he knows it’s something he would have said before.

“Okay send him back,” Hayden says, sending a worried look in Liam’s direction.

Liam holds up the sword in his hands and Theo feels his heart speed up, “You know what this does?” Theo knows exactly what it does, and Liam knows that. “We need your power to help us. Then you can kill whoever you want. But if you do kill us, you're gonna end up worse off than ever.”

“There’s nothing worse than what I’ve been through,” Theo mutters, shaking away the flash he has of Tara in his mind. He needs to keep calm and figure out a way to survive this, and thinking about Tara won’t help with that.

“We need your help,” Liam tells him. “Though now I see that might have been a mistake.”

“You haven’t even asked me to do anything,” Theo reminds him. 

“We need your power,” Hayden says, coming to stand next to Liam. Theo has to fight not to snarl at her. “Or Josh’s power to be exact.”

Theo tries to feel for any hint of it but can’t find it, or any of the other powers he’d stolen. Great. He doesn’t say anything, knowing if he admits it right off they won’t hesitate to put him back in the ground. He at least needs a chance. Maybe if he tries something will happen. If not, he’ll have to find a way to convince them to keep him around.

He attempts to do what they ask, and winds up electrocuted in the process. It reminds him of the time he’d saved Liam and Hayden from the Doctors. Back then they’d trusted him and had been worried. Now they just look annoyed. 

“You don’t have Josh’s power, do you?” Liam says, narrowing his eyes at him.

Hayden steps forward and takes Theo’s hand in his, shaking her head when she doesn’t find anything. “Or Tracy’s.”

“Looks like I’m back to classic Theo,” he tells them, trying his best to brush it off as if it’s nothing. 

“Maybe you should try some remorse, since you killed them for their powers,” Liam says.

“I just put them back the way I found them,” Theo says. The words taste bitter on his tongue. 

Hayden sighs, “Just put him back in the ground.”

“No,” Theo says, “Come on. I can help.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Hayden says.

“I’m with Ms. Romero on this one, send him back,” the man they’d called Mr. Douglas says. Theo knows all about him. He spent enough time watching him in his tank in the Dread Doctors lab. He doubts any of the others know who he is though, and that’s probably why he wants Theo gone.

“Who’s in charge here?” Theo asks, starting to panic. “Where’s Scott? Where’s Stiles?”

“You remember Stiles?” Liam asks, speaking for the first time in minutes. 

“Why wouldn’t I remember Stiles?” Theo asks, his face scrunching in confusion. Even when most of his memories had been gone he’d still remembered who Stiles was. 

“Looks like you might be useful, after all,” Liam says, eyeing Theo curiously.

Hayden doesn’t seem the least bit pleased about bringing Theo with them, but she doesn’t argue against it. They briefly explain about the Ghost Riders and how they made Stiles disappear. As well as other people in the town. Theo doesn’t tell them how unlikely he thinks it is that they’ll get Stiles back. He’s heard of the Wild Hunt and he’s never heard of people coming back from it. 

Then again, he knows the pack. They’re not ones to give up all that easily. They might not remember much about Stiles, apart from his name, but they know he’s important. They’re probably off trying to figure out ways to get him back. Especially Scott. 

As Theo expected Scott and Malia aren’t happy to see him. Scott’s the first on in the house, with Malia right behind him. The looks on their faces have him wanting to take a step back. He tries for an easy smile, “Somehow I don’t think we’re going to hug this out.”

Scott’s eyes flash as he glares at him, “I hope you realize it's taking all of my strength to not tear you in half right now.”

“I appreciate your restraint,” Theo says, his eyes moving to Malia. “Hey, Malia. You aren't still upset about the whole shooting thing, are you?”

Malia growls and then charges, tackling him to the floor. He hits the ground hard and barely has a chance to catch his breath before Malia’s fist is connecting with his face. She keeps it up, repeatedly punching him. Theo lets her. He knows he deserves it after everything he did. 

_ “Theoooo.” _

For a moment Theo is back in the hospital. It’s Tara on top of him giving him that same wicked smile.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to stop.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t,” Malia growls, raising her arm as she prepares to bring a clawed hand down, most likely to his throat.

“Malia! No!”

Scott runs forward and starts to pull her off Theo with the help of Liam. Malia fights them, and glares at Liam when he stands between her and Theo, “Get out of the way, Liam.”

“No,” Liam says, squaring his shoulders as he stares her down. “We need him.”

Malia snorts, “I seriously doubt that.”

“It’s true,” Liam argues. “He remembers Stiles. He can help us.”

Scott doesn’t seem convinced. He shoots a wary glance over Liam’s shoulder at Theo, who is still sprawled on the floor, wiping the blood from his nose. “There has to be another way.”

“There isn’t,” Liam says. “We’ve been trying to find other ways and so far nothing has worked and we’re running out of time. But Theo is here and he  _ remembers _ . That has to mean something. I’m not saying I trust him, but right now he’s the best chance we have.”

“So what?” Malia asks, “We’re just supposed to let him go roam the streets unsupervised?”

“No, of course not,” Liam says. “He’ll be my responsibility. If he steps out of line I’ll handle it. I still have the sword.”

Theo sighs, “It’s so awkward when Mom and Dad fight.”

Theo has to fight the urge to roll his eyes when both Scott and Liam turn to him, “Shut up!”

“You both are right,” Liam says. “If Theo tries anything, we'll send him back to the Skinwalkers. But for right now...”

“He goes back now,” Scott says.

Liam shoots a look at Theo that has Theo scrambling to sit up, “Look, I’m not here to hurt anyone or cause trouble. You might not trust me, but right now I’m the best chance you have.”

Theo honestly doesn’t think there’s that much of a chance of getting Stiles back. He’s heard of the Ghost Riders. They usually just pass through towns. It’s rare they stay like this. The fact that they are doesn’t sit well with him. He’d like nothing more than to grab Liam and get the hell out of town. But he can’t do that. For one, Liam would never leave everyone here, no matter how dangerous it is for him. 

So, he’s going to have to do what he can to make himself useful. He needs to stay here so he can look after Liam and Jenna and make sure they’re okay. If that means putting himself in danger, then so be it. After the things he’s done he owes them that. 

“I still say we put him in the ground,” Malia says, glaring at him.

Theo gets slowly to his feet but keeps his distance, looking from Malia to Liam. “Fortunately you’re not the one with the sword, Liam is. So it’s not up to you.”

Liam narrows his eyes, “Don’t think that just because you’re still here that I care what happens to you. If you put a toe out of line I won’t hesitate to send you back to the skinwalkers.”

Theo tries not to shudder as he smirks at Liam, “Okay, Mrs. Weasley. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“You better,” Liam mutters. “Now come on.”

“Where are we going?” Theo asks, following Liam towards the door. He chances a glance back at Scott and Malia to see them watching him. The look on Malia’s face has him speeding up.

“Home,” Liam says, and Theo’s step falters a bit. Liam is saying something about Theo smelling like blood, dirt, and death and needing to shower, but Theo can’t focus. It’s one thing facing Liam, but he hadn’t thought about having to face Jenna and David. 

He can’t seem to sit still the whole drive to Liam’s, and he knows that Liam must notice from the glances he keeps sending this way. It’s a few blocks from his house that Liam sighs, “What is going on with you?”

“What?” Theo asks, attempting to make himself sit still. “Nothing.”

“You won’t stop moving,” Liam says, turning onto his street. “Do you have fleas or something?”

Theo rolls his eyes at the pleased smile on Liam’s face, “No, Liam. I do not have  _ fleas _ . But I have spent months trapped underground so of course I’d be a little uncomfortable in these clothes.”

“Well that’s why we’re going to get you changed,” Liam tells him.

“I thought it was because I smelled?”

“Same thing,” Liam says.

Theo feels himself relax when they pull up to the house and there aren’t any cars in the driveway. He can’t hear any heartbeats either, “Your parents not home?” Liam stills next to him, and then a frown crosses his face. It’s then that Theo realizes what might have happened, and he starts to panic. “Liam?”

“I don’t know,” Liam whispers, looking up at the house with wide eyes as his breathing becomes shallow. “I know I should have parents but I can’t… there’s nothing there. I just came home a few days ago and the house was empty. At first I didn’t think anything of it. It didn’t occur to me that something should be off. Then more people started disappearing and I realized that maybe that’s what happened. Why else would I live in this big house by myself? I have to have a Mom or a Dad or both. What if I had a whole family and they're just gone now, hoping I'll get them back?”

“We’re going to get them back, Liam.” Theo tells him. He thinks of Jenna and her soft smiles and fierceness, and David with his kindness and the way he always looked after his family. He’s been without that for so long and never realized he was missing it. 

“Why do you care?” Liam snaps suddenly, drawing Theo out of his thoughts. Then he sighs and pulls the keys from the ignition. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. Let’s just go inside. You really do smell.”

He’s out of the car before Theo can say anything. Theo runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. He’s going to have to be more careful. He stops in the entryway of the house and looks around, feeling his heart clench. How long has Liam just been living here without furniture? Does he even have power? He must have water if he’s having Theo shower. But just the thought of Liam coming home to this and thinking it was  _ normal _ …

No. It’s not right. If he wasn’t motivated before, he certainly is now. He’s going to do what he can to get Jenna and David back. Liam deserves to have his parents. He shouldn’t be alone.  _ Not like I am _ , he thinks. Liam deserves better than that. Sure, he has the pack, and he might not really grasp what he’s missing, but Theo does know. He knows so much more than Liam realizes, and Theo can’t tell him. 

Theo’s not sure what he’s expecting to happen, but it’s certainly not for Liam to drive him to the Sheriff’s station and have him thrown in a jail cell for the night. He can’t blame him. He still has no reason to trust Theo, so of course he’d want him locked up someplace he can be monitored. Theo can’t say he likes the idea of being locked up someplace where the Ghost Riders could easily get to him. He’s completely helpless in here. 

Luckily he hasn’t actually seen them so he’s not on their hit list. Yet. He manages to last the night, and is woken far too early by Liam banging on the bars and telling him to get up. 

“Come on,” Liam says, opening the door. “We have a Ghost Rider to catch.”

Theo blinks his eyes open as he sits up, his face pinching in confusion when he sees the chain in Liam’s hand, “Are you planning to chain it up?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Of course not. These are for you.”

“Seriously?” Theo asks. 

“Yes, seriously.” Hayden says, stepping up next to Liam. “We can’t trust you, so you get chained up.”

“At least we’re not putting you back in the ground,” Liam tells him. “Now come on. We have to meet Scott.”

“Why do I have to be there?” Theo asks. “Can’t I just tell you where to find the transformer so you can trap the ghost rider?”

“Nope,” Liam says. “Come on. If anything goes wrong we can just throw you to the ghost riders.”

Theo rolls his eyes but sits up, “That’s not very motivating.”

Liam shrugs, and holds up the chains, waiting for the Theo to come towards him. Theo knows he could try and fight Liam off and make it out of here, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to show Liam he can trust him. If that means letting him chain him up and lead him into danger, then so be it. 

What he’s not counting on is getting jerked around and having to stand and watch as Liam and Hayden get sappy and kiss, right there in front of him. He hates the way it makes his stomach churn. Before he tried to ignore the feeling, telling himself he couldn’t feel anything for Liam. Now he understands just why he was so drawn to him. There’s part of his brain that is screaming at him that Liam is  _ his _ . 

He’s been battling memories ever since he got sent underground, and now that he’s back and around everyone they’re even worse. It’s not always in flashes the way they were before, not now that the memories are back and part of who he is. He just has to want to think of something and it will be there. He’d clung to memories of Liam last night when he was left alone in that jail cell. It was the only thing that kept him sane. He’d hoped that by thinking of all the happy times they’d had that it would chase away the nightmares he knew would come if he closed his eyes. It was nearing dawn when he’d finally fallen asleep, and luckily he’d been far too exhausted to dream. 

Now he’s here and having to witness the boy he’s loved since he was 9 years old kissing someone else. Being happy with someone else. Being  _ in love _ . It hurts him to know that Liam will never look at him the way he’s looking at Hayden, with his soft smiles and eyes shining with adoration. 

“You guys want me to leave you alone?” Theo asks, then holds up the chains before letting them drop with a clatter to the ground. “Oh, that's right, I can't.”

Liam and Hayden both turn to him with matching scowls on there faces. They seem to get the point though, because soon they’re walking again, making their way through the preserve towards the generator. Theo would rather be anywhere else than near it right now, but he knows he needs to keep an eye on Liam. 

Surprisingly, the plan works and they manage to get a Ghost Rider trapped in the cage. It feels off to Theo though. Apart from its first bout of anger, the Ghost Rider doesn’t seem phased at all. 

“What do we do now?” Scott asks.

“Try and talk to him,” Theo suggests.

“Mr. Ghost Rider?” Liam says, taking a step forward. “Mr. Rider?”

Theo shares a look with Scott, who looks just as perplexed as Theo feels. Talking to a Ghost Rider isn’t easy, as they quickly figure out. In fact, it’s impossible. At least until they get Parrish there and are able to use him to talk to the Ghost Rider. Granted, it doesn’t exactly go the way any of them had been hoping. 

It becomes apparent why the Ghost Rider has been so relaxed when it uses Parrish to try and get out of the cage. Scott and Liam get Parrish away from it, leaving Theo alone with the Ghost Rider. He tries to tell himself that it’s fine. The thing is trapped. It can’t get to him. 

He hadn’t been counting on Mr. Douglas showing up. He turns to the door when he hears movement and sees the man standing there, his eyes focused on the Ghost Rider.

“Have you been here the whole time?” Theo asks.

“How could I stay away?” Douglas asks as he moves further into the room.

“Maybe you should tell them who you really are, Hauptmann?”

Douglas walks towards the cage and examines it, and then turns to Theo. “Break the barrier.” When Theo hesitates he flashes his eyes. “Break the barrier, or I'll rip you in two.”

“Am I supposed to be afraid?” Theo asks, even now unable to keep his mouth shut.

Douglas grows and grabs him by the back of the neck, “Don’t think I won’t. Or would saving that angry little beta motivate you more?” 

“You think I give a shit about him?” Theo asks, “About any of them?”

“Yes,” Douglas says. “More than you’ll admit, at least. I saw the way you looked at him in the tunnels, Theo. I think you’ll do just about anything to keep him safe. Now  _ break the barrier _ .”

He throws Theo down, and he lands on his hands and knees in front of the mountain ash line. He considers not doing it. He knows what Douglas is planning won’t be good. But then he thinks of Liam, of his eyes and his smiles and the way it used to feel to hold him. He can’t let anything happen to him. With a shuddering breath he reaches his hand out and breaks the barrier, only to scurry away after it’s done. 

He watches in horror as Douglas kills the rider and eats part of its brain. It makes him feel a little sick. Douglas turns to him, his mouth still dripping with blood. “Don’t follow me.”

Theo had no plans of it. He wants to be far away from the lunatic. Theo’s nod doesn’t seem to be enough for him though, because he stalks towards Theo and raises his hand, bringing it down hard on Theo’s head. 

When he comes around it’s to find Liam and Scott there. Liam glares down at him, “What did you do?”

“It wasn’t me,” Theo tells them, sitting up. “It was Mr. Douglas. He ate his brain.”

“Scott was right,” Liam says. “I was wrong. I’m sending you back.”

“It wasn't his brain,” Scott says, looking over at them from where he’s kneeling next to the Ghost Rider. “Mr. Douglas ate his pineal gland. It couldn't have been Theo. These murders have been going on for weeks.”

Of course they have. It makes sense that after the Dread Doctors were handled that the man would find a way out. Now he has a whip, and there’s no telling what eating the pineal gland of the Ghost Rider has done to him. He’s probably even more dangerous, which is the last thing they need right now. 

It’s not surprising that Liam brings him back to the Sheriff’s station. Theo’s just glad he didn’t put him back in the ground like he keeps reminding Theo he can easily do. He’s surprised when he asks for a book to read Liam actually finds one and throws it to him. When Theo raises an eyebrow in question, Liam just shrugs. “If you’re reading you can’t be thinking of ways to screw us over again.”

“I’m not out to hurt anyone, Liam.” Theo says. “I’m just trying to find a way to survive. That’s all I’m interested in.”

It’s a lie, but thankfully Liam doesn’t catch it. He’d probably hear the lie and think Theo really is out to hurt them. Theo’s not sure how he would explain that the thing he cares most about right now is keeping him safe. 

He tries to read but it’s hard when he’s always worrying about what’s happening out there. The only comfort he gets is that he still remembers Liam. If he can do that then that means nothing has happened to him. At least not yet. But Liam has never been very good at self preservation. Especially not when it comes to keeping other people safe. 

Theo might rid of the Dread Doctors, but he's not free. Not really. He's still trapped here. He's still having to look over his shoulder and worry if someone is going to put him back in the ground. He wonders if it’s always going to be like this. If they somehow make it out of this, if he’s always going to have to be explaining himself and reassuring everyone he’s not out to hurt anyone. He can’t blame them for being wary, but it still hurts.

Theo hears noise outside the door and looks up. He hears a familiar voice asking where he is and it has him on his feet, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Of all the voices he’d been expecting to hear it hadn’t been that one. He should be far away from here right now. But if there’s anyone that has even less self preservation skills than Liam, it’s Derek Hale. 

The door opens and Derek walks in, the Sheriff right behind him. Derek stares at him, his eyes assessing, clearly looking for something. 

“Let me in,” Derek says, glancing back at the Sheriff.

The Sheriff frowns, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“He won’t hurt me,” Derek says, raising an eyebrow at Theo. “Right?”

Theo rolls his eyes, “Of course I won’t. I’m not an idiot. If I hurt you, they’re definitely not going to let me out of here.”

“Not the least bit reassuring,” the Sheriff mutters, but he sighs and moves towards the door. “Step back, Raeken. You try anything and…”

“I know, you won’t hesitate to shoot me,” Theo moves until he’s leaning against the wall opposite the bars and watches as the Sheriff unlocks the door and opens it for Derek. 

The Sheriff stares at Derek’s back for a moment before shaking his head, “You just yell when you want out.”

Derek nods, “I will.”

For a moment they just stare at each other. Theo has to wonder what Derek is doing here. He’d gotten out of town. He’d been safe. What could bring him back? He gets his answer when Derek speaks, “You remember Stiles.”

It’s not a question. He seems to be the only one not doubting Theo. “I do. He’d probably be offended that of all people I’m the only one to remember him.”

“You’re not,” Derek says. 

Theo tilts his head, “Aren’t I?”

Derek shakes his head and moves to sit on the small cot pressed against the wall, “I… I remember bits and pieces. Enough to know he’s important to me, and that I need to get him back. He’s the reason I convinced Laura to come back here.”

Theo remembers Laura. She’s Derek’s sister. They’d left Beacon Hills together before the Dread Doctors came for Theo. Theo knows they’d come back when their uncle Peter woke up and went insane and killed an alpha that was passing through town. Theo has to wonder if they’d shown up just a bit earlier if Peter would have killed Laura. Something tells him he would have. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Theo says. “You found out that people in this town are just up and disappearing and you decided to come running right into the danger instead of staying the hell away?”

“My pack was in danger.”

“They were in danger plenty since you left town,” Theo points.

“Yeah, because of you,” Derek reminds him. Not that he needs it.

Theo’s head falls back against the wall and he fixes his eyes on the ceiling, “I’m well aware of what I did. It’s not as if anyone will ever let me forget.” Theo lets out a bitter laugh. “Hell, maybe I should let them take me. Then at least no one would remember.”

“You don’t mean that,” Derek says.

Theo tilts his head enough to peer down at Derek, “How do you know? You don’t know me.”

The words hurt, but he knows they’re true. He might remember Derek and how close they were before the fire, but Derek doesn’t. As far as he knows he’s just the monster that breezed into town and tried to tear apart his pack. 

“I know more than you think,” Derek tells him.

Theo tries not to get his hopes up. As much as he wants the words to mean something he knows there’s no possible way that Derek remembers him. At least not the way Theo wants him to.

“I saved you, you know?” Derek says, his voice quiet. “On the night your family died.”

“Yeah I know,” Theo says, not looking over at him. He can’t. He’s a little shocked that Derek remembers that version and not the lie Theo had spun about Tara’s death. “You’re the one that pulled me out of the water.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it,” Derek says, “You didn't look good. But I did CPR and did my best to help you until the paramedics got there. I’d never been more grateful for my Dad making sure we all knew it. You started coughing up water just before the paramedics arrived. You kept begging me to go get your sister.”

Theo does look over then when he hears the hitch in Derek’s breathing, “Derek?”

“I wanted to,” Derek mumbles, “I wanted more than anything to go down there and save her, but even then I couldn’t hear anymore heartbeats. My family was already searching, but even then I knew. I just couldn’t bear to tell you that. I’m sorry Theo.”

“You couldn’t have done anything,” Theo tells him. “I know that now. I think I knew it was hopeless the moment I left her there. I was just upset and angry about what happened.”

“Which is understandable,” Derek says, “I know what it’s like to have that grief hanging over you for years. It’s hard to deal with at any age but 9 years old…”

“I wasn’t alone though,” Theo says.

“What do you mean?” Derek asks him.

Theo hesitates for a moment. There’s a good chance Derek will think he’s crazy if he tells him, or that he’s lying. But there’s also a chance he’ll believe him. He’s here talking to him. He has to see something no one else does. “For a while I thought I was alone. I was so sure I went right with the Dread Doctors but now I know better. I had Liam, Scott, and Stiles and their families. I had  _ you _ . I had so many people in my corner. I might not have appreciated it when it first happened but I do now. I know what it’s like to be alone and helpless and feel like no one cares.”

“You… we were friends?”

Theo nods, hesitantly moving to sit next to Derek on the cot. “You were one of my best friends.”

Derek stares at him for a moment, his face pinched in confusion. “I can’t remember that.”

“You wouldn’t,” Theo says. “Jenna did a pretty good job of making sure everyone forgot who I was back then. Especially me.”

“But you remember now?”

Theo nods, “Yeah, I do. I guess getting sent down with the skinwalkers was a blessing in a way. It helped me get my memories back. But now I just have to deal with everything I’ve done. Which is fine, I deserve it.”

“I can’t imagine what these past few weeks have been like for you Theo,” Derek says, “To suddenly remember having this life but no one else knows, and probably wouldn’t believe you if you told them.”

“But you do?” Theo asks, looking over at him.

“Yeah Theo, I do. I might not remember everything that you do but I do remember that kid,” Derek says. “I remember the small, scared boy who lost everything. You were a good kid, Theo. Whatever has happened to you is in no way on you.”

Theo nods, putting his head in his hands as his shoulders start to shake, “They just took me. They came and they threatened to kill Liam and his family if I didn’t… They had Jenna make me forget. I guess. She was there saying she had to and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the tunnels and it was as if I’d been there for years. I just…”

“It’s okay,” Derek says, putting an arm around Theo’s shoulders. That’s enough to make Theo break. He launches himself at Derek, clinging to him as he cries against his shoulder. All Derek does is pull him closer as his other hand comes up to smooth through his hair. “Let it all out. I’ve got you.”

Theo isn’t sure how to handle how careful Derek is being with him. He can’t remember the last time someone held him like this. Except he can. It was Jenna, rocking him to sleep after he had yet another nightmare on the night the Dread Doctors came for him. And it was far too long ago. He never realized how much he missed just being held until now. 

“I hurt so many people,” Theo whispers. “So many of my friends and people I care about.  _ Liam _ . God and Jenna… I can’t blame any of them for hating me and wanting me back in the ground. After what I did, I wouldn’t trust me either.”

Derek is quiet for a long moment. He just sits there, his hands rubbing down Theo’s back in a way that surprisingly calms him. “You know, I made a lot of mistakes when I came back here. I thought Laura was dead. Peter had certainly set a trail leading me to that conclusion.”

“But she wasn’t?”

“No,” Derek says, “she wasn’t. She was just being held captive by Peter. He’d killed an alpha that was passing through town and didn’t like the idea of sharing the territory. He even came close to killing her, but he didn’t. I don’t even think it was because he cared. Not about her at least. I think it was because of my Mom. Point is, when I thought Laura was dead I lost it. I was mean and bitter. As Stiles would say, I was a sourwolf.”

Theo snorts, “That does sound like something Stiles would say.”

“We all mistakes, Theo,” Derek tells him. “But you are not the mistakes you have made. You always have the opportunity to learn and grow from them. You especially. Just keep trying. People will see the good in you.”

“I hope so,” Theo sighs.

They sit in silence for a while, but it’s not uncomfortable. Theo remembers how one of his favorite things about Derek was always his ability to just be still sometimes, and not feel the need to fill the silence with endless chatter. Conversation is nice, but sometimes Theo needs to be around someone and just know they’re there. He’s spent so much time on his own over the past few years that just having the contact is enough. He wonders if this is what having a pack is like. Not about power and control, but just having someone he can rely on by his side. 

“You lost your family,” Theo says suddenly, pulling back to look at Derek. 

For the first time it really hits him what that means. When he’d first come back he’d heard stories about the Hales and what happened to them. It hadn’t mattered then. It was just something that happened to people he didn’t know. But now he does. He remembers Talia’s laughter as she talked with Jenna. How Peter and his wife would always sit close, whispering to each other as they watched their kids. Formerly nameless faces that had no meaning suddenly snapping into existence. 

“I did,” Derek says,  voice soft. His eyes are sad as he looks at something in the distance. “For so long I blamed myself. Wondering if they’d still be alive if I hadn’t been so naive. If I’d been stronger.”

“I used to wonder that too,” Theo admits, the words he’s kept hidden for so long coming to the surface . “If I’d done what they’d asked if my parents would still be here. If I’d worked a little harder at Tara’s seatbelt if she would be.”

He doesn’t need to see Derek's furrowed brow to know that he’s confused, “What are you talking about?”

“They came to me before the accident telling me if I killed Tara that they’d get me a new heart. And that they could make me powerful. But I didn’t. I couldn’t do it. So they came to the bridge. They were there that night. They caused my Dad to swerve. Because of them I didn’t just lose my sister but my parents. I can’t help but wonder if I’d done things differently…”

“None of what happened was your fault, Theo,” Derek tells him.

“It wasn’t yours either,” Theo says. “We were both used by people we trusted and that hurt us for their own gain.”

“Yet here we are,” Derek says, “Still standing.”

“How do you do it?” Theo asks. “How do you get up every morning and not let the guilt eat away at you?”

“It’s hard,” Derek admits. “For a while I had trouble getting out of bed. Especially after the fire. Laura helped. She made sure I didn’t go too far inside myself. She still does that. I’d probably be lost without her. Stiles helps too. He’s the first person I let close to me besides Laura.”

“I’m glad you have them. You need people in your corner.”

“So do you,” Derek says, glancing over at him. “And you do have them. I know you said that we were friends and I believe you. I can’t think of any other explanation for this… familiarity I feel when it comes to you. You need someone that knows the truth, Theo. You need a friend.”

Theo laughs quietly, “I can’t remember the last time I actually had a friend. Well, it was probably you before they took me.”

“We could be friends again,” Derek tells him.

“You know everyone will hate that,” Theo tells him. “They don’t exactly trust me. They’ll tell you that I’m trying to manipulate you or use you or some shit.”

“I know,” Derek says. “They don’t exactly trust my judgement. To be honest, neither do I sometimes. But I don’t think you’re lying to me. And if you are it won’t take long for Laura to figure it out. She’s pretty perceptive.” He stands up and smiles down at Theo. “I’m going to talk to the Sheriff, see about getting you out of here.”

“Seriously?” Theo asks, staring at him as he makes his way to the bars. “You’d do that? More importantly, you think they’ll let you do that?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Derek says, throwing a grin over his shoulder. “I get to decide who I associate myself, not them. Plus, no matter what you’ve done it’s not exactly right to leave you locked up here and helpless if the Ghost Riders decide to come visit.” 

He turns his attention towards the camera on the wall and waves.

“They’re probably counting on it,” Theo mutters. “It’d be an easy way to get rid of the problem.”

“Is he always this mopey?” A voice asks from the door. Theo looks over to see Laura standing there with a smirk on her face. “He’s giving you a run for your money, Der.”

“Do you have the keys?” Derek asks her.

She tilts her head, “Now why on earth would I have the keys? I don’t work here.”

“Knowing you, you flirted with Parrish to get him to give you the keys,” Derek says. Theo can’t see his face but he can tell he’s smiling.

Laura grins and tosses the keys in the air, “You’re not wrong about the flirting. But it was with that nice Deputy Clarke, not Parrish.”

“Hold on!” Liam’s voice sounds from behind Laura. “You can’t just let him out.”

Theo is disappointed to see he’s once again holding the sword, “Liam…”

“No,”Liam says, pointing a finger at him. “You be quiet.”

“Why?” Theo sighs. “If you’ve come to send me back, get it over with. Just make sure Derek is away from here. There’s no point in damning him to that pain.”

Derek growls and steps between Theo and Liam, “No one is using that sword. In fact, I think you should break it.”

“What?” Liam says, giving Derek a look of shock. “Why would I do that?”

“You want information, I’ll give it,” Theo tells him. “But only if you break the sword.”

Derek sighs, “I was going to say because it’s the right thing to do.”

“That too.”

Liam looks conflicted, “But we don’t know if we can trust him.”

“I do,” Derek says.

“I do too,” Laura says, giving him a considering look. She shrugs when Liam looks at her in confusion. “If he was really out for himself he would have used Derek. He has him in there. He could have used him to manipulate the situation into his favor. But instead he asked you to get Derek away from him if you were going to use the sword. It seems your chimera cares more than you think, Liam.”

“It could all just be an act,” Liam points out.

“I don’t think it is.”

“You don’t know him,” Liam argues. “You haven’t seen what he’s capable of.”

“Maybe not,” Laura shrugs. “But I know people. How to read them. And I really don’t think you have to worry about this one.”

“So what?” Liam asks, not seeming convinced. “I should just break the sword and let him walk out of here?”

“You should break the sword because it’s the right thing to do,” Laura says. “No one should have to endure the horrors I’m sure he did while he was down there. And look at him Liam. From what we’ve heard, the Theo you sent to the skinwalkers was power hungry and intent on killing everyone. Does he look like that guy to you?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says, though he looks a little conflicted. “He still looks the same to me.”

Theo feels his heart speed up when Liam looks to the sword and then raises it up. Is he really going to try and send Theo back with Derek right here in front of him? Laura’s mind must be going the same place because she gasps and reaches for him, “Liam!”

Then Liam is bringing the sword down. Theo closes his eyes, preparing for the worst. Rather than hearing the ground splitting like he was expecting, he hears the sound of metal clattering to the floor. His eyes snap open in time to see the last pieces of the sword falling through Liam’s fingers and to the ground. The sword is gone. They can’t send him back to Tara now.

“Good,” Derek says, nodding his head in approval. “Now open the door and let us out.”

“I don’t think…” Liam begins.

Laura sighs and grabs the keys off him, “You don’t have to. I will. We’ll look after him, Liam. You should be focusing on other things.”

“Like what?” Liam asks, “School? It’s not as if I have any teachers or anything.”

Theo all but runs out of the cell as soon as the door opens and Derek is out. He turns to Liam, “Like staying alive. Your Mom would want you to be safe.”

LIam growls and pins him to the bars with a hand on his throat, “Don’t you  _ dare _ mention my mother to me. You don’t know her. You don’t know anything. You might be out of that cell but we are not friends. I still don’t trust you.”

“Liam, calm down,” Theo gasps out. “You need… to focus.”

Liam growls and grips him hard, his eyes flashing. Theo’s own eyes flash in retaliation. For a moment he thinks Liam really will kill him. 

“Liam, please.”

Theo watches as something almost like recognition flashes across Liam’s face and his hand losens. Then Liam’s hand is gone and he’s being thrown against the opposite wall as Derek growls down at him. Laura rushes towards Theo. She brings a hand up to his throat and he finds himself relaxing as the pain disappears. 

“Are you okay?” she asks, her voice quiet. 

Theo nods, brushing her hand away as he bends over to try and catch his breath. He looks between her and Derek, “You two certainly took your time.”

“Sorry,” Derek says, at least having the decency to look apologetic. There’s something else there, almost like curiosity. “I wanted to see something.”

Theo doesn’t have to ask what. 

“Well I hope you found what you were looking for,” Laura says, sending her brother an unimpressed look. “Liam almost killed him.”

“He wouldn’t have,” Derek says.

Laura scoffs, and reaches down a hand to Theo, pulling him until he’s standing straight. “Sorry my brother is such an idiot.”

Theo grins, “Yeah well, he got there in the end.”

“No,” Derek says, drawing their attention back to him. “No way. You two are not becoming friends.”

“Oh come on,” Laura says, slinging an arm around Theo’s shoulders. “I need someone who can match my sass. And you certainly can’t.”

“Sass?” Liam asks, his face scrunching up in confusion. “Theo isn’t sassy.”

“Just because you’re too oblivious to notice something doesn't mean it isn’t there,” Laura tells him. From the look she sends Liam, Theo can tell she’s talking about a lot more than just Theo being sassy. 

“This is too weird,” Liam mutters. 

“Well good thing we’re leaving now so you’ll be spared further weirdness,” Laura says. 

“What? No, you can’t just go.”

“And why not?” Laura asks. “You broke the sword. We have Theo. You can go run off and help Scott while we get settled in, and we can regroup tomorrow.”

She starts walking away with Theo, Derek quickly falling into step on his other side. Theo can feel Liam’s eyes on them, as well as the few remaining deputies as they make their way through the station. No one makes a move to stop them. It’s not until they’re outside that Laura drops her arm, letting out a happy laugh. “Well that went well.”

“You two are crazy for being back here,” Theo tells them. Theo’s surprised at home easy it was for him to just walk out of there, and he knows that’s all thanks to Laura. Now Theo has more important things to worry about, like their safety. “You should be running in the opposite direction.”

“If that’s the case why are you still here?” Laura asks him. She stops to stare at him before tossing him a pair of keys. “You could take the car and get out of here. Right now. No one would stop you.”

Theo’s response is immediate. He tosses the keys back and shakes his head, his mouth pulled down into a frown. “I can’t. The old me would have. But I can’t leave them. Not Liam. Or Jenna. Not even Stiles.”

“Then you should know why we’re here,” Derek says. “We all have people in this town that we care about.”

“Stiles,” Theo says. He knows how close those two were before Derek left. Stiles never mentioned him, but Theo knows he always kept the most important things close to his chest. 

“I need to get him back,” Derek says. “I need to finally tell him all the things I never could before.”

“You’ll get your chance, Derek,” Theo tells him, surprised by how true the words feel. “We’ll get him back and then you can tell him.”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Laura tells them. “I’ve heard stories of the hunt and once they take someone and then move on... “ she gives Derek a sad smile, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “I know it being almost impossible isn’t going to stop anyone though. You’re all very determined.”

“Yeah if anyone is going to figure out how to get them back, it’s Scott and Lydia,” Theo says. 

“And me,” Derek says, “I’m not going to let them take him away from here.”

“Then you should go,” Laura tells him. “I can take Theo home. You should go help the others.”

Derek shakes his head, “I’ll go later. Right now I want to make sure you both get home safe.”

“You do remember I’m your Alpha so if anyone should be doing the protecting, it’s me,” Laura tells him.

Derek shrugs, “You’re still my sister. I’m always going to look out for you. Both of you. Now come, let’s go. I don’t like being out in the open like this.”

“God I hope the house isn’t too much of a mess,” Laura says, unlocking the car and opening the door.

“Well you told the pack they were welcome to use it,” Derek says, grinning over the top of the car at her. “I can only imagine what they got up to there while we were gone.”

Theo tries to remember the pack ever mentioning Derek and Laura’s place, let alone going there. He doesn’t think they ever did. “I don’t think you have to worry,” Theo tells them. “At least when I was around they never went there.”

The house is a little ways outside of town, not quite in the preserve but still close enough that should they need to go they have easy access. It looks a little big for the two of them, but Theo realizes they probably wanted something the pack could come to if they needed to. 

Laura lets out a breath of relief when they step inside and the lights come on when she flicks the switch, “Well thank god the power is on like I asked. Hopefully the water is too because I really need a warm bath.”

Derek stands in the doorway, tilting his head slightly, “Stiles has been here.”

“Of course he has,” Laura says. “He was here all the time when we were in town.”

“No, I mean it’s just him,” Derek says. “All the other smells have faded but his. He had to have been here before he was taken.”

Theo scents the air and realizes he’s right. He can smell lingering traces of Scott and the others, but the most prominent is Stiles and the scent of fear and anger and sadness. Theo can’t help but feeling guilty, wondering if Stiles had come here after what happened with Donovan, just wanting to be near a reminder that there was someone out there that might believe him. They just weren’t here. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, closing his eyes against the sting of tears. He hasn’t had a moment alone to really think about everything that’s been happening. Even when he was in the jail cell he was still under surveillance. Like hell was he going to let anyone there see him break. Earlier with Derek had been the first time he’d let himself feel something. Now he’s so tired and worn down, and being surrounded by the scent of Stiles’ fear and self-hatred and sadness is eating away at the last remaining shreds of his carefully crafted control.

His eyes open when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks over to see Derek watching him, a look of concern on his face. “Whatever you’re apologizing for, it isn’t your fault.”

“I’ve done a lot of bad things,” Theo reminds him. “Hurt a lot of people. Including Stiles. Sure, I didn’t remember who I was and my mind had been messed with, but I still did those things. It was my hands, my words,  _ me _ . I hurt so many people. Liam, Scott, the Sheriff, Tracy, Josh, Jenna. God Jenna… I almost through her off a bridge just because she was Liam’s Mom and I thought… I don’t know.”

“But you didn’t,” Derek says. “You could have killed her, but you didn’t.”

“Something stopped you,” Laura says, “didn’t it?”

“I couldn’t do it,” Theo says, sitting heavily on the couch. “I think… I think even then I was remembering. I kept having flashes of moments. Mostly concerning Liam. But when I saw Jenna I remembered something, at the time I wasn’t sure it was her. But there was part of me that didn’t want to hurt her.”

“I think deep down there was part of you that knew,” Derek says. “That could feel the connection you have with them.”

“I feel as if I’m missing something,” Laura says. “Which is fine. I don’t need to know if you don’t want me to.”

“It’s a long story,” Theo sighs, running a hand through his hair. “And you might not believe me.”

“I have time,” Laura says, sitting down next to him on the couch. “And I think you’ll find I can be pretty open, even to the most outlandish ideas.”

So Theo tells her. He doesn’t necessarily talk about everything, knowing that despite what Laura said they really don’t have a lot of time, and they could all use some rest. But he tells her about growing up here and his family dying, then about living with Liam and his family and falling in love with Liam. Then about the night the Dread Doctors came for him and they forced Jenna to alter not just his memories, but everyone else’s as well. 

“Then I came back here,” Theo says. “And I’m sure you know the rest.”

“You mean how you came back here and terrorized the town and killed Scott and then tried to start your own pack?” Laura asks. “Yeah we heard a little about that.”

“I’m just having trouble reconciling the person who did those things with the person I was before, the one I want to be now,” Theo admits. 

“People are complex, Theo. Just because someone does bad things, doesn’t mean that’s always going to be who they are. I don’t buy into the whole people can’t change bullshit. People are always changing and growing, it’s just who we are. Just because you did those thing doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. The important question is: do you want to be better?”

“Yes,” Theo says, without hesitation. “Of course I do.”

“Then do it,” Laura tells him. “You focus on being better for you, and doing the right thing. Eventually people will start to notice. As for Liam, I wouldn’t worry too much about him. I think he already is starting to have his doubts about how he feels about you.”

“Not that it matters since he’s with Hayden,” Theo mutters. He hates how much that gets to him. Liam is happy. That should be what matters, but there’s still part of him that wants Liam. He probably always will. 

“Plus, there’s no way he could ever care about me like that,” Theo says. “Not after everything I’ve done.”

“I don’t think you give him enough credit,” Laura says. “But that’s a discussion to be had a different time. For now, we need food. I’m starving. I know you must be too. Jail food isn’t exactly the greatest.”

Theo doesn’t ask how she knows that. He remembers Laura from before and from the way Derek used to talk she was a little on the wild side. It seems that she hasn’t lost that, even all these years later. It’s honestly a little reassuring, that even after all the loss that she can still be this free spirit. It hasn’t hardened her, like it would so many people. 

DInner consists of pizza, which Theo is surprised to find still even has people around to work in the restaurant, let alone deliver. Apparently the Ghost Riders haven’t gotten to everyone yet. Laura orders enough pizza to last them at least through tomorrow, saying if it’s the last pizza they’re ever going to have she wants it to last. Unfortunately she says this in front of the delivery driver and he looks more than a little concerned. Laura just laughs and tips him, telling him to spend it while he can. It’s not surprising when they hear him running to the car and then speeding away.

They eat on the floor in the living room, the three of them gathered around Laura’s laptop and watching Buffy on Netflix. Theo feels a sharp pang in his chest when he realizes just how similar Buffy looks to Jenna. He knows if she were here he’d probably make a joke about it. But she’s not here. She’s gone, along with David and so many other people. It feels a little selfish to be laughing and watching Netflix when the world is basically disappearing around them. But he supposes that’s what they have to do. Otherwise they’d give up and never be able to go on.


	8. Riding The Storm Out

_ Theoooo _

Theo wakes up with a shout, his heart pounding so hard he can hear it thudding in his ears. He tries to calm down and catch his breath but he can’t seem to do it. It had all felt so real.

_ That’s because it was real. You did do those things. _

Theo closes his eyes and immediately regrets it when Josh and Tracy’s bloody faces come into view. It’s definitely real. It’s something he’ll never be able to escape, no matter how much he wants to.

“Theo?”

Theo turns his head to see Laura standing in the doorway. She has two mugs of what smells like tea in her hands. When she notices Theo looking at the mugs she gives a quiet laugh and steps into the room. 

“It’s a habit,” she tells him, handing over one of the mugs to Theo before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Derek had a lot of nightmares, and the only thing that would calm him enough to sleep was warm tea with honey. So when I heard you having a nightmare I sort of jumped into action.”

Theo nods and takes a sip of the tea, closing his eyes as the warmth hits him. He opens them when he hears Laura give another laugh, “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, I was still up,” Laura admits. “It’s hard to sleep sometimes. Especially in times like this, when I’m always worrying about… I just couldn’t sleep knowing that there was the possibility that I’d wake up and one of you would be gone and I wouldn’t even know it.”

“You should have said something,” Theo tells her. “We could have taken shifts.”

Laura shakes her head, “You need sleep. So does Derek. He hasn’t exactly been sleeping after hearing about Stiles. I’m surprised he’s even sleeping now. But I guess exhaustion just caught up with him.”

“I feel like we all need to be rested for what’s coming,” Theo says. “And that includes you.”

“Well then scoot over,” Laura says, nudging Theo with her hip.

“What?”

“If I’m going to sleep then I’m at least going to do it where I can keep an eye on you both,” Laura says. “And yes, that means you Derek. I know you’re awake.”

Theo listens as there’s movement in the hall and then Derek is standing in the doorway, wearing sweats and a t-shirt. “How did you know I was awake?”

“I’ve spent enough time making sure you’re sleeping to know what it sounds like when you actually are,” Laura tells him. “Now get over here.”

Theo doesn’t have to wonder long if they’re all going to fit. Surprisingly they do. Theo falls asleep with both Derek and Laura wrapped around him, feeling safer than he has in years. 

It seems as if time speeds up after that. More and more people start disappearing, and no matter what they try they still haven’t found a way to get Stiles and the others back. The only thing that seems to go right is when, by some miracle, Sheriff Stilinski remembers Stiles. It’s a little bit of hope that maybe, if he can do it, then they all can. 

Unfortunately, time is not on their side. Theo’s with Laura on their way to the Sheriff’s station while Derek goes to find Scott, Malia, and Lydia to try out yet another plan to get Stiles back. Theo just hopes it works. He doesn’t think they’re going to make it through the night if they don’t. 

When they enter the Sheriff’s station it’s to find it deserted. Papers are strewn across the floor, with phones off the hook. The only heartbeats in the building belong to the Sheriff and… Liam. Liam is here. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Liam asks, stepping into the room. 

The Sheriff sees him and Theo knows if he were a wolf he’d be flashing his eyes. He runs at Theo and pins him to the wall with an arm pressed against his throat. 

“John?” Laura says, putting a hand on his arm. “What are you doing? Now is not the time.”

“It might be the only chance I get,” John says, not taking his eyes off Theo. “I need to know.”

“Know what?” Theo asks. “You can just ask me. There’s no need for all this.”

“Tell me one thing,” the Sheriff says, keeping his arm pressed against Theo’s throat. “One thing about my son.”

Theo stares at him with wide eyes. He might remember Stiles and all his little quirks, but he knows something simple like that won’t do. The Sheriff is angry, most likely angry enough to put a bullet in him if he says the wrong thing. “He was smart. Smart enough not to trust me.”

The Sheriff stares at him for a moment, before removing his arm and taking a few steps back, “Then why should I trust you now?”

Theo rubs a hand across his throat and glares at the man, “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not your enemy here. The Ghost Riders are. I’m just trying to survive.”

It’s not the whole truth, but it has to be enough. He doubts the man would believe him if he told him he wanted Stiles back. Not with their history. So he settles for something the old Theo might say. It seems to work because after a moment the man looks away from Theo and towards Laura, “Wasn’t Derek with you?”

“He went to help Scott, Lydia, and Malia,” Laura tells him. “We came to see if we could help. And maybe keep the Ghost Riders distracted enough that they won’t go for after them.”

“So we want the Ghost Riders to come for us?” Liam asks, his tone incredulous. 

“It’s the best plan we’ve got,” Laura says.

“It’s a deathwish,” Theo mutters, earning a glare from Liam. “Are you tell me I’m wrong?”

“I have to believe their plan can work and they can get Stiles and the others back,” Liam says. “Mason. Hayden. My parents. Everyone.”

“All they need is some time,” Laura says. “And I think they’re going to get it. Come on.”

She’s ushering them through door into the back when the front doors blow open and the Ghost Riders walk in. Theo pushes Liam and the Sheriff ahead of him and goes to grab Laura to bring her through when it happens. He’s just grabbed her wrist when a whip snaps out and wraps around her other. He tries to pull her away but to no avail. 

“You need to get out of here,” Laura tells him. 

“What’s going on?” John asks, stepping up next to Theo.

“I’m not getting out of this,” Laura tells them. “But I know you’re all going to find a way to fix this. Because they have horrible fashion sense and I am not wearing that hideous trench coat for an eternity.”

“Is now really…?”

Laura sighs, “Just  _ go _ .”

“She’s right,” John tells them. “You kids need to go. I’ll try and help hold them off.”

“You can’t seriously be thinking of letting them take you!” Theo hisses, looking between the two in disbelief. 

John shrugs, “I’ll be seeing my son again.”

Theo growls and moves away towards Liam, who is staring at the other two with wide eyes. At least until Laura disappears in a puff of smoke. He doesn’t stick around to see what happens next. He grabs Liam by the arm, along with a bucket of keys, and drags him out of the station and to one of the deputy's cruisers. Theo jumps inside and slams the door, tossing the bucket to Liam to find a key. 

“Keys, keys!”

“Are you serious?” Liam asks, digging through the bucket, before holding out a key for Theo. “Here.”

Theo tries it and it doesn’t work, so he tosses it down and holds out his hand. “Give me another.”

“Which one?”

“Any of them. Come on!”

“There's a lot of keys here!”

“I really feel like you're not even trying right now, Liam,” Theo says, tossing yet another key to the ground.

“I'm trying!” Liam shouts, handing him another key.

“No. Come on, Liam, give me ano...” Theo looks down at the key in his hands and then throws them up in frustration. “This isn't even a car key!” Liam hands him another key. “That's a small key, that's too small, too small! Come on!”

Theo can feel himself starting the panic. The Ghost Riders are right outside the car. All they have to do is fire and both Liam and Theo will be gone. But Theo can’t let that happen.

“Okay, here, take this one.”

Theo tries the key Liam hands him and it works. The car starts and he grins over at Liam.

“Whoa! Yes! Go, go, go!” Liam shouts, banging his hands on the center console.

Theo doesn’t have to be told twice. He starts backing up, only to stop when there’s a thud as they run over one of the Ghost Riders. Theo shares a look with Liam, both of them fighting grins. Theo keeps going, peeling out of the parking lot and taking them away from the police station.

He goes where Liam tells him to, which of course is the hospital. They’re going to hide. It doesn’t feel like a solid plan. In fact it seems like a good way to get themselves caught. Theo hates that he’s afraid, for himself and for Liam. 

When they get there Liam heads right for the ambulance, much to Theo’s confusion, “Liam, come on. We don’t have much lead on them.”

His eyes widen when suddenly the siren starts blaring and Liam runs towards him, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Don't!” Liam says, stopping Theo as he tries to get around him to get to the ambulance. “Don't turn it off.”

“You want to bring them all here?” Theo asks him. “Every single one of them?”

“That's exactly what I want to do,” Liam says. “'Cause if the Ghost Riders are here, that means they're not trying to get to Scott.”

“So you don't care if they get to you?” Theo asks. He wants to shake him. Or take him away from here. Theo would be in love with a self-sacrificing idiot. That’s just his luck.

“They're gonna get to all of us eventually.”

“You!” Theo says, shoving him. “You're going first. That's the only reason I'm with you. Because while they're busy wrapping a whip around your neck, or shooting a hole in your head, I'll be running the other direction. I'm on your side as long it helps me.”

Theo hates the way the words feel on his tongue. He doesn’t mean them. He knows if the time came he’d jump in front of Liam before he let them take him. But Liam doesn’t know that.

He clearly thinks Theo would easily throw him to the Ghost riders, “Trust me, I know.”

That hurts more than anything else.

But he can’t tell Liam the reason he doesn’t want to go back in here. Even as they enter the hospital Theo has to try and keep calm. It doesn’t work. The moment he steps foot in the hospital he’s transported somewhere else. Liam’s no longer there, but Tara is. She’s coming for him like she has so many times before.

“ _ Theoooo.” _

“Theo?” 

Theo snaps back to the present at Liam’s voice. The worried look is enough to tell Theo he needs to get it together. The last thing he needs is for Liam to start seeing his cracks. Especially right now.

“I’m fine,” he tells him. “Just thought I was somewhere else for a second.”

“Where?”

“In a bad dream,” Theo says, shaking his head. “You said you knew where to hide.”

Liam nods, “Follow me.”

He leads Theo through the hospital and to the elevator, taking them up a few floors. Theo follows him, trying to believe that Liam knows that he’s doing. Even if so far it’s just been him bringing the Ghost Riders down on them.

“This is your brilliant idea?” Theo asks, looking around the room as Theo puts a cabinet in front of the door. “To barricade ourselves in the morgue?

“The Ghost Riders go after the living,” Liam shrugs, “So we hide with the dead.”

Theo looks at the rows of drawers and feels dread start to creep up on him. He can’t. He’ll let the Ghost Riders take him before he puts himself in there. “I'm not getting in one of those.”

“Me neither,” Liam says. “So we’ll just have to hide and hope for the best.”

Theo sighs, “You should've left me in the holding cell.”

“I should've left you in the ground,” Liam says.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Really.”

“What do you think I was doing down there?” Theo asks, feeling his anger start to rise. “Just hanging out with my dead sister? Having a good time catching up on childhood memories?”

“I think you were rotting down there.”

“Liam finally gets one thing right.”

“I also think whatever happened to you, you deserved it,” Liam tells him. His heart remains steady even as Theo’s aches a little bit more.

“Is that right?” Theo asks, trying not to show how much Liam’s words are affecting him.

“When the Ghost Riders find us, I’m not going to do anything for you. I’m not going to help you. I’m not going to save you. I’m going to do exactly what you’d do to me. I’m going to use you as bait.”

Theo tries not to let his heart break at the words. He’d said the same words to Liam before they even entered the hospital. The only difference is he hadn’t meant them. They’d been an act, a way of protecting himself. But Liam, he means them. How could he not? He has no reason to trust Theo. He’s just with Theo now because there isn’t anyone else. He has no choice.

Suddenly silence falls over the hospital and Theo turns his head towards the doors, “You still hear the ambulance?”

“What?”

“The siren, can you still hear it?” Theo asks, turning back to look at Liam.

Liam stares, and Theo can see the hint of fear there. As much as he acts like he’s okay with this, Theo knows he’s not. 

“They’re here.”

Theo hates waiting in the morgue. They’re left to listen as the Ghost Riders make their way towards them. When they reach the hall outside the doors, Liam and Theo share a look. 

“Hide with the dead?”

“It was worth a try,” Liam says.

They manage to fight them off for a while, working together seamlessly to take the Ghost Riders down. It sends a thrill through Theo. Liam might not like him right now, but there’s no way he can deny that they fight well together.

It’s after they’ve worked together to take down two more Ghost Riders that Theo grins and raises his fist. He doesn’t know why he does it. It’s like a reflex from a time long ago. Liam looks from the fist to Theo and then raises his own, meeting his in a fist bump.

Theo doesn’t have long to enjoy the moment before more Ghost Riders appear at the end of the hall. Theo knows they could easily just shoot both of them and be done with it. But they don’t. They fight and drag it out. It’s a sick thought that they might be able to enjoy this.

“They're everywhere,” Theo mutters.

“Good.”

“Really?” Theo looks at Liam, “You really need me to remind you that getting captured by the Ghost Riders isn't gonna help you save your friends?”

“We’re both going to get caught,” Liam says, “You can do it while you’re running. I’m going down fighting.”

Theo knows that Liam will fight them until they take him. That he’s so determined to save his friends that he will sacrifice himself in the process. But Theo can’t let that happen. His memories of Liam are all he has now. It’s selfish but he’s not going to let anyone take them from him. Not again.

So Theo runs and hits the button on the elevator before running forward and grabbing him from behind. He drags Liam towards the open doors, ignoring the way he struggles, and then tosses him in.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks, his tone incredulous as he sits up.

Theo can’t help but smirk, “Being the bait.”

He watches as Liam struggles to his feet, his cry of “No!” being cut off as the elevator doors close in front of him. Theo has a moment to think that maybe Liam cares a little bit after all. But it’s only brief and then he’s having to turn and face the ghost riders. 

***

Liam hears the shots ring out from the other side of the elevator doors and then nothing. He stands there for a moment, leaning with his arms and head on the cool metal of the doors. He can’t explain what he’s feeling right now. He thought it wouldn’t matter if Theo was taken, but he realizes now that he was lying to himself. The sadness he’s feeling doesn’t make sense. He thought he’d feel this way when Hayden was taken, but he hadn’t. He’d been sad, sure. But it had been all too easy for him to pull himself together and keep going.

Right now all he wants to do is fall to the floor and scream his anguish. A few tears slip down his cheeks but he quickly wipes them away. This isn’t the time. He can deal with these confusing feelings later. Right now he has to go and figure out a way to help Scott and the others. They’ll figure out a way to get everyone back. Then he’ll see Theo again. And Mason and Corey and Hayden. Things will make sense again once they do.

He pushes the button and the doors open, and he steps out into the empty hall. No one is here. Not Theo, and not the Ghost Riders. Liam takes a deep breath and swallows past the lump in his throat. He can’t think about that right now. He’s lost so many people. Theo is just the latest one in a string of losses. 

_ It’s because of you, _ he thinks,  _ he sacrificed himself for you _ .

The thought confuses him. Theo has never seemed like the self-sacrificing type. Yet when it mattered he’d made sure Liam got to safety and put himself right in the way of the Ghost Riders. He’d given Liam time. Liam isn’t going to waste it. 

He runs out of the hospital and down to the police cruiser, feeling glad they left the keys in the car. He sits there for a moment, wondering where he should go. He was meant to be a distraction, so that Scott, Lydia, and Malia had time to get Stiles back. He just hopes that whatever they’re doing is working. He’s alone now, and he’s afraid. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. He just knows he has to do something. He’s not going to sit around and wait for the Ghost Riders to take him. 

He frowns as he walks through the hospital and notices the train tracks that are now running down the halls. They weren’t there before. This is either good or bad, he’s not sure which yet. He pulls out his phone, knowing he needs to let Scott know what’s happening. 

When Scott shows up he looks at the train tracks in disbelief, “This is happening everywhere?”

“I think so,” Liam says. “I haven’t been out of here to check, but it seems like it would be.”

“What does it mean?” Scott asks.

“It means,” Mr. Douglas says, stepping out of one of the rooms. “It’s working.”

Liam growls, his eyes flashing and fangs dropping as he stares at the man. Next to him, Scott remains calm but Liam can tell how tense he is.

“He can't take both of us?” Scott tries.

“No way,” Liam says.

Suddenly Parrish is there, standing at the end of the hall, body alight with flames. He’s not in his right mind. Liam can tell that. Especially not with the way he’s quickly advancing on them and pinning Scott to the wall

“Parrish. Parrish, you don't wanna do this. Stop!” Scott says, struggling against him.

“The train is coming, boys,” Douglas says. “There's no stopping the Wild Hunt. You'll make a fine Ghost Rider, Scott. And I'll have a true Alpha by my side.”

“Parrish! Stop!”

“And then a Banshee, a werecoyote...”

“A Stiles.”

“What?”

Douglas turns his head just in time for Stiles to step out and bring the bat he’s holding down on him.

Stiles looks up at them with a sheepish smile, “Bad guy, right? I didn’t misread that?”

Stiles and Scott hug, and Liam tries to let them have their moment, but his eyes stay on Parrish.

“Hey, hey, hey! Uh guys…”

“Big Liam!” Stiles says, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you too!”

“Yeah, no yeah!” Liam says, trying to pull himself away from Stiles. “Good to see you Stiles. But uhh…”

He gestures down the hall, and both Scott and Stiles turn to look at where Parrish is still standing.

“Okay, yeah. We should go.” Stiles says, starting to usher them down the hall. “Go. Go. Go.”

Those three words have Liam stumbling, as he remembers shouting them maybe an hour before to Theo. Liam’s confused that he can remember that. Shouldn’t he have forgotten? Or maybe the lines between reality are closing in. If the train tracks are here… 

Liam doesn’t want to think about that. He still needs to have hope 

“God I can’t believe I was gone for a few days and everything falls apart,” Stiles mutters, opening door after door, clearly looking for something.

“No, you were gone for three months,” Scott tells him.

“What?” Stiles sighs, opening the door to a utility closest, “Okay, if they don’t let me graduate, I swear to God…”

“What are you looking for?” Liam asks him.

“This,” Stiles says, pulling out a fire extinguisher. He nods down the hall to Parrish. “And him.” 

Parrish advances on them and Stiles turns to Liam and Scott, “Grab him! Grab him now!”

Scott and Liam grab Parrish and pin him to the wall, allowing Stiles to spray him with foam. Liam lets out a startled yell, that is  _ not _ a shriek thank you very much. “Ow!”

Stiles sighs in exasperation, “Liam, you’re fine.”

“God, that doesn't feel good, you know?”

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Parrish asks him.

Stiles claps him on the shoulder, “Buddy, love you, but we're way past that, okay? You gotta fill us in. What's going on?”

They listen as Parrish tells them about Douglas’ plan for his supernatural army, how the train is heading here and once it does it will take everyone, and about how the world's are joining, which Liam had already started to guess. Except now he realizes something else that hadn’t occurred to him before.

“Corey,” Liam says. “Corey can exist in both worlds. He touched a Ghost Rider at the party and then everyone could see it.”

Stiles sighs, his impatience clear. “Interesting theory, okay? Solid logic. It is, but he's in there, and we're out here. So, the only way to save everyone now is to just divert the train.”

“We have to find him,” Liam says.

“How?” Stiles asks.

“I’m going into the Hunt.”

“No, no, no. Liam, I think you're confused. We're trying to get people out of the Hunt…”

“He can just get taken by a Ghost Rider,” Scott suggests.

“It's just... That's not a pleasant option. I'm speaking from experience,” Stiles says.

“I don't need to get taken to get into the Hunt!” Liam says, an idea occurring to him. 

He starts backing away, calling back to Stiles when he asks where he’s going, “I’ll be back!”

He takes off towards the school, hoping to find what he’s looking for. He eventually spots the horse from the second floor and groans. It’s a solid plan. He knows it is. He just really hates horses. 

He turns when he hears movement and then a Ghost Rider is on him. He struggles, trying to fight it off, and thinks maybe he’s going to get taken after all. Then suddenly the Ghost Rider is being yanked off of him. He looks over to see Theo there, looking dirty and tired in his ripped clothes. But he’s here.

“Hey! You made it out!”

“Yeah barely,” Theo grunts, looking over at Liam. “What’s the plan?”

“Uh, steal the horse and get into the Hunt,” Liam says.

Theo groans, “You're kidding, right? I went through all this to keep you from being taken!”

Liam shrugs, giving Theo and awkward smile. “You need a hand?”

“I’m good,” Theo says, struggling a little more and then the gun is firing and he’s throwing the Ghost Rider off of him. He turns to Liam with a look of almost fond exasperation. “Well go already!”

Liam turns back to the railing, climbs up and over it, then takes a deep breath and jumps. He’s glad he actually lands on the horse, otherwise it would have been embarrassing. 

“You know how to ride a horse?” Theo calls down to him.

“Nope,” Liam says, starting to steer the horse away. The smile Theo gives him when he turns back to look at him makes his stomach flutter in a way he’s not used to, at least not when it comes to Theo.

He has to admit he’s not really sure how well the plan is going to work. He hadn’t really thought past getting on the horse. But somehow he finds himself in the preserve one moment and then in a train station the next. He can’t help but grin when he sees Mason and Hayden there.

“Liam?” Hayden asks, giving him a disbelieving look. “When did you learn how to ride a horse?”

Liam gives them a small smile as he jumps down, “Just now.”

“Normally I’d be happy to see you, but considering where we are…” Mason says. He still runs forward and hugs him. “We need to find Corey.”

Liam nods, “That’s why I’m here, actually.”

“What?”

“Corey can exist between two worlds,” Liam tells them as they make their way across the station. “And the worlds are merging. We think it was Douglas. That he knows about Corey and did something.”

“He did something to Corey?” Mason ask, his face clouding with worry. “What?”

“I’m not sure,” Liam says. “That’s why we need to find him.”

“Mason can,” Hayden says. “You did say it was your superpower, right?”

Mason nods, “Yeah, right. So I just…” Mason looks around the room before heading towards a closed door. “It’s him over the PA system. And it sounds like it’s coming from in here.”

He pushes open the door and then stumbles forward, making a strangled noise. “Cor?”

Liam can’t hold back the grimace when he sees Corey all plugged up the way he is. He knew that whatever Douglas had done to him couldn’t be good, but he hadn’t been expecting this. 

“Okay, we need to unplug him,” Mason says, turning to Liam. “We need to just get him out of this thing.”

Hayden nods, and moves towards Corey, “I'll start with the big one. I'll pull it quick. It'll hurt, but Corey can heal.”

Liam hates what he’s about to do, but he knows he doesn’t have a choice. “We can't. Not until Scott diverts the train. If we stop the merging, Scott won't be able to find the diverter.”

Mason glares at him, “You wanna just leave him like this?”

“We have to give Scott more time.”

“Look at him!” Mason says, looking on the verge of tears. “We-we need to do something.”

“Not yet... You have to try to save everyone,” Corey says weakly.

Mason doesn’t look convinced, “How do we save you.”

Corey gives him a small smile, “You’ll figure it out.”

Liam walks away, letting Corey and Mason have a moment. He doesn’t like having to leave Corey like this. He deserves better. But this is the only chance they have at saving everyone. When he walks back out into the lobby of the station he’s almost knocked over when someone rushes at him and hugs him.

Then the familiar scent of vanilla hits him and Liam has to pull back to look at the person in his arms. “Mom.”

“Liam,” his mother says, taking his face in his hands. “Oh sweetheart. I was so afraid I’d never see you again.”

“We both were,” his father says, walking up next to his mother. “Though I have to say, given where we are I might have preferred that.”

“It’s okay,” Liam tells them. “We have a plan, and we’re going to get everyone out of this.”

Liam turns his head when he hears Corey yell and starts to run forward to see what’s happening. Then suddenly he’s not in the station anymore. He’s in the high school. He looks around, finding himself surrounded by his classmates and other citizens of the town. It must have worked. He lets out a happy laugh. They did it. 

He starts making his way through the school, hoping to see a familiar face. His parents. Mason. Scott. Theo. Stiles. Anybody. But what he sees has him stopping in his tracks. His parents are there, with Theo. And his mother has Theo pulled into a tight hug as she tells him she’s happy he’s alright. Theo, although looking more than a little confused, hugs her back. 

When he spots Liam, he grins, “There you are. I see your plan worked.”

Liam can’t help but grin back as he continues down the hall towards them, “I guess it did. Though it wasn’t just me…”

“Just take the compliment, Liam.” Theo tells him, the smile not leaving his face.

“Why are you so happy?” Liam asks him.

Theo shrugs, “We’re all alive and not Ghost Riders, I’d say that’s plenty to be happy about, don’t you?”

Liam can’t disagree. He doesn’t know what makes he do it, but he moves forward and pulls Theo in for a hug, surprised with how easily Theo hugs him back. When he pulls away, Theo raises an eyebrow, “What was that for?”

“Just… you know. Glad you’re not dead.”

Theo smirks, “So am I. I kind of like being alive.”

LIam rolls his eyes, “You’re such an ass.”

“Liam,” his mother warns.

“Liam!” 

Liam turns his head when he hears Hayden calling his name. He can’t help but feel a little guilty that he hadn’t even thought to look for her. He tells himself it’s because he knew she was alright. When she kisses him, he keeps it chaste, giving himself the excuse it’s because his parents are still standing there, and nothing at all do to with the fact that he can feel Theo’s eyes on him. 

“Derek!” Liam watches as Stiles runs down the hall towards Derek, throwing himself in his arms and kissing him heatedly. 

Behind Derek, Laura groans, “You two do know you’re in public.”

Derek doesn’t look the least bit apologetic when he grins at her, “Give us a break, here. I did just get him back.”

“I do love reunions,” his mother says. “They’re always so sweet.”

“Except when your sister decides kissing someone else is better than coming to find you,” Hayden says, her face scrunching up in confusion as she looks at where her sister and Laura are standing. Apparently Laura doesn’t have a problem with PDA when it happens to her. 

“Didn’t you come to find me?” Liam asks.

“I was looking for you both,” Hayden says. “I just happened to find you first.”

“Maybe she didn’t see you,” Liam says. 

Sure enough, he hears Laura telling Valerie that Hayden is just down the hall. Valeria pulls back and looks around, and then starts running towards then when she spots Hayden. Liam smiles as the two hug. 

“This place is the worst,” Valerie says. “Seriously. I thought that giant beast thing was bad, but this. I don’t know if I can take anything else.”

Hayden looks at Liam over her sister’s shoulder, her eyes searching her face. “It isn’t safe,” she whispers. “It never will be.”

Liam gives her a sad smile. He wishes he could say he didn’t get what she was saying. That it’s a surprise when she comes to him not even a week later and tells him she has to leave town to protect her sister. But he does get it, and he understands. They’re the only family they have left, so of course Hayden would want to leave if it means keeping her safe. He can’t fault her for that. He knows he should be upset that she’s leaving. She’s his girlfriend, and his anchor. Months ago he was ready to tear Scott apart because she died. Yet something has changed, and he can’t explain it. He’s sad, sure. But not the way he should be. He tells himself it’s because he knows she’s going to be safe. But he can’t help but feel like there’s more to it. He’s just not sure what.

He does his best to carry on. That’s all he can do anymore. He still has his pack and his family. The Ghost Riders are gone. The town is once again at peace. Liam still can’t help but feel like something is off. There’s this nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him he’s missing something, and it always leads back to one person: Theo.


	9. The World You Love

“Are you sure you have everything?” Theo asks, for what feels like the hundredth time. He doesn’t know why he’s so worried. It’s not as if Derek hasn’t left town before, and he’s going to be coming back. 

“Yes,” Derek tells him. “I just need enough clothes to last me until Stiles is on break and I can come back. And if I forget you can always just mail it to me. Laura too.”

“I can’t believe you’re both leaving,” Theo says, unable to keep the frown off his face. “It feels like you just got back here.”

“You could come with us,” Derek says. “The offer still stands.”

“We both know Stiles wouldn’t like that,” Theo tells him. “And I need to stay here for Liam. He might not think he needs me, but with Hayden gone he’s now without an anchor. And this is Beacon Hills. It doesn’t stay safe for long.”

“Which is why if you were smart you would be leaving,” Laura tells him, placing her bag down next to Derek’s and then turning to face Theo. “Seriously, Theo. This isn’t exactly the safest place for you right now.”

“And you’re getting you’re going off to stay with Deputy Clarke, and by that extension Hayden, who happens to hate my guts. Which she has a good reason for.”

Laura sighs, “Yeah you’re exactly anyone’s favorite person right now.”

“Not true,” Derek says.

“Derek you don’t count.”

“I wasn’t talking about me,” Derek says, grinning over at Theo. “I was talking about Mrs. Melvin. She loves Theo.”

Theo rolls his eyes. He stops one old lady from being hit by a car and suddenly he’s her favorite person. She’s always wanting to give him baked goods whenever she sees him. Theo knows it was Laura that told her where Theo lives so she knows just where to bring them too. Laura had happened to see Theo talking to her one day at the store and hasn’t let it go since. Neither has Derek. He doubts anyone in the pack would believe it’s as innocent as it is. They’d probably think he was planning to hurt the woman. 

“Ahh yes,” Laura says, a smirk finding its way onto her face. “How could I have forgotten Mrs. Melvin? Theo’s biggest fan.”

“Neither of you are funny,” Theo mutters.

“Oh we’re hilarious,” Laura says, swinging an arm around Theo’s shoulders. “And you’re going to miss us. Just admit it.”

“Not in the least,” Theo says, but he can’t keep the grin off his face. “Maybe Derek’s cooking.”

“Just Derek’s?” When Theo doesn’t say anything, Laura pulls back to lightly shove Theo’s shoulder. “Hey! I am a great cook!”

“I’m not saying you’re not,” Theo says, holding his hands up in surrender. “Derek is just… better.”

“Well you’re going to be wishing for my cooking when you’re on your own,” Laura says. Her face grows serious. “We’re leaving money for you so you’ll be able to get groceries and anything you need. And…”

“I know,” Theo says, though he still feels weird taking their money. It’s either that or face Laura’s wrath. Something he doesn’t really want to do. “I’ve got it. I’ll be fine.”

“You better be or I’ll come back here and kick your ass.”

“Threatening me with your company, a great way to keep me in line,” Theo jokes.

Laura sighs, “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you. Either of you.”

“Just keep being the awesome and patient big sister that you are,” Derek says.

Laura narrows her eyes at him, “You’re still not driving.”

Derek sighs, “It was worth a shot.” 

Laura looks at her watch and frowns, “We need to get going.” She pulls Theo in for a hug, “Call if you need anything, okay? I mean it.”

Theo nods, “I will.”

“You really won’t,” she sighs. “You’re as bad as Derek sometimes. Thinking you can handle everything.”

“If he doesn’t call and I find out shit is going down…” Derek starts.

“You’ll be grateful that you’re somewhere far away safe and happy with your boyfriend,” Theo finishes for him.

“Not if Stiles finds out, I won’t,” Derek says. “If  _ he _ finds out shit is going on here and no one tells him we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Just like you’ll never hear the end of it if you’re late,” Theo tells him.

“Oh please, Stiles will be too busy shoving his tongue down Derek’s throat to complain,” Laura says.

Theo chuckles, “I’m sure if anyone could find a way to complain and kiss at the same time, it’s Stiles.”

“Point made,” Laura concedes. “We should still go.”

“You’re just itching to get to Valerie,” Derek teases. 

“Like you’re not wanting to get to Stiles?”

“Of course I am,” Derek says. “But I’m not looking to just run out on my best friend either.”

“It’s fine,” Theo tells him. “You should get on the road. I’ll be okay, really. I have food and money, and an actual roof over my head. I’ve got it covered.”

Derek hugs him tightly, clapping him on the shoulder when he pulls back. “I’ll call you when I get there.”

“No you won’t,” Theo says. “You’ll be busy. But just a text later to let me know you’ve made it.”

Derek nods, “I can do that.”

Theo walks them to the door, watching as they load the car up and then get in. He stands there, arm raised until they disappear from view. Then he goes back inside, looking around the now empty house. He never realized how big it was until now, when there’s no one but him in it. It’s still better than his truck. Plus, they won’t be gone forever. And he’s not completely alone. He has the pack. Most of them still don’t trust him or want him around, but they’re here. Whatever comfort that is. He feels a fear creeping in that he can’t quite explain, but pushes it down. He has nothing to be scared of. Beacon Hills is safe, at least for now. There are no threats, at least not outside of his head. The thought still doesn’t make him feel any better.

 

**2 Months Later**

Theo looks around the empty lot before getting back into his truck. He wishes more than anything that he could just go back to Derek and Laura’s, but he knows better. He knows the pack is being watched, and somehow that includes him, and he can’t risk leading anyone there. They both finally have a place they can call home, and even though neither are there, Theo doesn’t want to jeopardize that by leading hunters right to their doorstep. So he’s on his own. Sleeping in his truck. It’s not ideal or the safest solution, but it’s the only option he has right now. 

Nevermind the fact that he never really gets to sleep. Something is always waking him up. Whether it’s nightmares of his time with the skinwalkers, or deputies that seem to have made it their mission to wake him and chase him off from wherever he’s found to sleep. 

He’s tired and he’s frustrated. He just wants to sleep. Or a shower. Or a damn hot meal. One that doesn’t consist of junk food or take out containers. He wants to feel safe again. To know that he’s not on his own and that there’s someone out there that gives a damn what happens to him.

Logically, he knows there is. All he has to do is call Laura and Derek and tell them what’s happening. But he can’t do that to them. Last time he talked to Derek he’d sounded so happy. He’d been with Stiles and they were off exploring the sights. Derek had snuck off to take his call, and Theo hadn’t had the heart to tell him what was happening. Mostly because he didn’t know for sure. The pack weren’t exactly keeping him in the loop. All he knew was there was a sudden surge of hunter activity. 

Derek and Laura, and even Stiles, have finally gotten out and away from all that. He’s not about to risk drawing them back, even knowing they would come back if they heard. Which is why  he never said anything on his call with Derek. He’d just told Derek he was tired and hadn’t been sleeping well when Derek had questioned him about something being wrong. It wasn’t a lie, and if Derek thought there was more to it, he didn’t say so. He just offered up some suggestions for sleeping, told him he missed him, and had gotten off the phone to get back to Stiles. It had been a relief, to say the least. Even if there is a threat here, Derek, Laura, and Stiles are far away from it and won’t be touched. Not this time. 

The only problem is Liam is still here, and the rest of the pack and their families. Theo can’t shake the feeling that whatever they’re facing is bigger than hunters. He’s sure the pack knows. At least he hopes they do, and are on their way to figuring out how to fix it. But until then he has to stick around and keep an eye on things. The Theo from before might have left. The one without his memories, and who just didn’t care. But he can’t do that. He can’t leave here knowing that Liam could be in danger. 

He closes his eyes, willing sleep to come. He knows he won’t be getting much of it, but he needs something. He needs be rested for whatever is coming for them. He needs to be able to protect the people he cares about. 

He wakes to the feeling of something crawling on him. He sits up in a panic, only to stare in fascination when he sees a spider there, crawling on his hand. His fascination quickly transforms to shock and then fear when it bites him and suddenly starts burrowing its way under his skin. He’s momentarily grateful he thought to park outside the animal clinic tonight, so he’s able to run inside and grab a scapple. He finds a mirror and turns around, watching as the spider moves under his skin. Then he grits his teeth and slices, feeling relieved when he’s able to get the spider on the end of the scapple. He watches in confused horror as the spider simple disappears in puff of blank smoke. 

He needs to tell someone about this. It’s not normal. But it’s going on 3 in the morning, and as worried as he is, he’s not sure if it’s big enough to wake Scott up so late. So he goes back to his truck and drives around a bit, trying to get himself to calm down. He only stops when his eyes start stinging again, this time outside of an abandoned warehouse. 

He doesn’t expect to fall asleep again, but once he’s in the backseat and his head hits the seat he feels himself start to drift. He’s not sure how long he actually sleeps before a tapping on his window wakes him up. He groans, already waving his hand in the direction of the tapping. He knows the routine by now. Except this time is different. This time it’s not just one or two deputies, but at least 10, and they’re all surrounding him. Theo tries not to panic as he jumps over the seat into the front. He can get out of this. He hasn’t gone through all the shit he has just to die here alone with no one to even know or care he’s gone. 

The deputies raise their guns and Theo ducks down, bracing himself. As the gunshots start ringing out, all he can think about is Liam, and how he never had a chance to tell him how sorry he is, and how much he loves him.

***

When Theo comes around, the first thing he notices is the scent of blood. The next thing is that he appears to be tied up, if the bindings on his wrist are anything to go by. The last is the scraping of metal across concrete, and then voices. He keeps his eyes closed trying to see if he can pick up on anything or recognize a voice. Having no luck he slowly opens his eyes. Peering around the room he can see that he’s in some kind of warehouse that looks as if it’s being used to store weapons. Which means he’s found himself in the middle of the hunters headquarters, or one of them. Fucking great. Looking to his left, he realizes he’s not alone. There are two others there, a boy and a girl, both a little younger than he is from the looks of it. He doesn’t recognize them. 

But he definitely recognizes the voice that speaks from across the room, “Well well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken.”

Theo growls and turns to face the man.  _ Shrader _ . Theo remembers him from Eichen house. Of course he would be in league with the hunters. The sadistic bastard. A woman comes into view, her expression one of amusement as she looks at Theo and the others. 

“These are the ones?” She asks, pacing the floor in front of them.

“The two on the end, yeah.” Shrader says. “They killed some of ours. This one,” he points to Theo, “he was caught in his truck outside of an old factory. Deputies kept finding him sleeping in random places and chasing him off. Last night they finally took him in.”

“He doesn’t have a pack?”

“Guess you could say I’m a bit of a lone wolf,” Theo says, trademark smirk in place.

“You seem awfully put together for an omega,” the woman says, eyeing him curiously. “Unless it’s a recent thing.”

“It’s not,” Theo says. “People aren’t really fond of my personality.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Maybe because you were a psychopath,” Shrader shrugs.

“You know him?” the woman asks, glancing in Shrader’s direction.

“Oh yeah,” Shrader says, looking far too pleased to have information no one else seems to. “I saw him when I worked at Eichen. He came in with a group of other werecreatures one time. Seemed to be their leader. Though his eyes weren’t red so he wasn’t their alpha.”

“I do wonder,” the woman says, looking towards Theo again, “what color your eyes are now.”

Theo flashes his eyes, knowing full well they’ll be the same gold they always have been since the Dread Doctors made him. At least they got that right. “Just the usually pretty gold.”

If the woman is disappointed, she doesn’t show it. She just shrugs and turns back to Shrader, “You know what to do.”

“For all of them?” Shrader asks.

“A wolf is a wolf,” the woman says. “None are completely innocent.”

Shrader grins, “Damn right they aren’t.”

As Theo hangs there, watching as the woman’s backs slowly disappear from view, he knows he’s alone in this. No one is coming for him, certainly not the pack. Why would they? They probably don’t even realize he’s gone. It’s not as if they’d come looking for him. He was foolish to hope even one person would realize he was gone and find him.

_ Not one person, _ he thinks,  _ you’d hoped Liam would realize. _

He shakes the thought. It’s not good to think about Liam. Especially not right now. He’s run down, both physically and mentally. Thinking of Liam in this state is just going to distract him from his purpose. And right now that’s finding a way out of here. If he gets a little revenge along the way, well that’s just an added bonus. 

As he watches the man walk back across the room to them, remote in hand he can’t help the feral grin that spreads across his face. He’s going to get revenge alright. Not just for what the bastard has done to him, but for what he knows he did to Lydia in her time in Eichen. Theo may have had a part in her getting sent there, one he’ll know he’ll have to spend years trying to make up for, but he knows this asshole was cruel to her in a different way. 

Theo feels the jolt go through him and throws his head back, doing his best to endure the pain. He knows he needs to stay focused but it’s hard. His body is trying to find ways to deal with the pain on its own. It’s the only excuse he has for once again thinking about Liam, the boy he loves and that once loved him but now can't stand him. That has no recollection of the life they had and only sees Theo as the monster he was. He probably doesn't even realize that Theo's gone or even care if he does. Theo has to fight hard not to break at that. That's why he keeps pushing Shrader. He wants the physical pain to help with the emotional pain of realizing no one is going to come for him, especially not Liam.

“That’s all you’ve got? Because I’m not impressed,” Theo says, hoping to manipulate the bastard into more. He gets his wish, another jolt goes through him and Theo pushes against the ties on his wrists. They’re close to snapping. He can feel it. He just needs a little more.

“Come on Shrader,” Theo says, “Is that all you got?”

“What are you doing?” The girl next to him hisses. “Cut it out.”

Theo fights the urge to roll his eyes. These two might be content to stay here and be tortured, but not Theo. He’s going to find a way out. If that means suffering through a few more rounds of electricity coursing through his body, then so be it. He’s been through worse. 

He keeps pushing Shrader, pulling against the ties on his wrist with each pulse of electricity. His head is starting to swim though, and he’s starting to wonder if he’s going to be able to keep conscious long enough to break free, let alone fight his way out. 

Then he hears a roar and a familiar voice. For a moment he thinks he’s hallucinating as he sees Liam run into the room, followed by Mason. He definitely must be hallucinating because Mason is the one to hit Shrader over the head with the bat, while Liam comes right towards him.

“Theo?” Liam asks, his hands coming up to his neck. “Theo?”

“I must be dead if you’re here,” Theo mumbles.

He hears Liam sigh, “No you asshole, you’re not dead. And I’m here to save you.”

“My knight in shining armor then,” Theo says, giving him a lopsided grin. “No… fur. Knight in furry fur.”

“Jesus,” Liam mutters. “Did they drug you or something?”

“Just with lots of electricity,” Theo says, letting out a groan of relief when his hands are finally freed. He goes stumbling forward and expects to meet the ground, but then Liam’s arms are there, steadying him. They stand there for a moment, Theo trying to let his head clear. He looks up to find Liam watching him, his brows pinched in worry. Theo tries not to think on it too much. There’s no way Liam could actually be worried about him.

_ But he’s here. _

“How did you find me?” Theo asks, reluctantly pulling back from Liam. 

“I heard Monroe talking to Gabe,” Liam says, going on when he notices the confusion that must be on Theo’s face. “Oh right, you don’t know. They’re hunters. She leads them. She was talking to one of them, who happens to be a student at the high school, and telling him how she had three werewolves, one of which was an omega. Just the way she described the omega gave me a feeling it was you.”

“So you came for me?” Theo asks, feeling more confused than ever. 

Liam rubs the back of his neck, not meeting Theo’s eyes. “Well… yeah. No one should be tortured by hunters. And well, you saved my ass a few times with the Ghost Riders, it’s only right I return the favor.”

Theo just nods. He thinks there’s more to it than that, but if Liam doesn’t want to tell him he’s not going to push him. 

“We should get going,” Mason says. 

“Are they good?” Liam asks him, walking towards where Mason is standing with the other wolves. 

“Seem to be,” Mason says.

“As good as we can be after being electrocuted a thousand times because someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut,” the girl says, glaring at Theo.

“Well sorry for trying to be proactive and use the electricity to break the bindings,” Theo says, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah well that clearly worked well,” the girl mutters. “Considering you were still tied up when the rescue party arrived.”

“He was close,” Liam says. He walks over to where the ties that had been binding Theo’s wrists are lying, and picks them up, examining them. “You can see they were ready to break here.”

“Doesn’t matter,” the girl says. “He was still being a smartass and almost got us killed because of it.”

“I think you should be a little more grateful,” Theo tells her.

“Or we could all just stop arguing and leave before the hunters come back,” Mason suggests.

Liam nods, “Good plan.”

They start leading the two wolves away, but Theo stays put, his eyes on Shrader. “You two go ahead.”

Liam turns back and frowns when he sees where Theo’s looking, “Theo…”

“Just go, Liam.” Theo says. “We can’t just leave him here like this. If he wakes up he’ll be on the phone immediately.”

Liam doesn’t look convinced, but after a moment, he nods, following Mason and the other two out of the room. Theo grabs Shrader by the arm and drags him towards the fence, and then ties him up the same way he’d tied Theo up. He really does plan to just leave him there, but then the bastard peaks an eye open and looks at him, “You’re all going to die, kid. All of you. And when I get free I’m going right for that little wolf with the blue eyes.”

Theo turns away, his hands clenched into fists. He stops in his tracks when Shrader’s voice reaches him again. “He’ll be the first one I go after. You just wait!”

Theo’s hand hover over the controller on the desk. He knows Shrader is wet enough after being on the floor. He closes his eyes, and tries to will himself to walk away. This isn’t who he is. Not anymore. He’s close to taking the last few steps out the door, and then of course Shrader has to open his mouth again. 

“I bet his eyes would look pretty in a jar.”

Theo growls and presses the on switch. He doesn’t look back, even as he hears Shrader screaming behind him. It’s bad enough that Shrader hurt him, but threatening to go after Liam and tear his eyes out? The eyes that Theo loves so much… It’s too much. 

Theo keeps walking, out of the building and away from the screams of a dying man. He knows the pack won’t be happy if they find out, but right now he can’t bring himself to care. If Liam knows what Theo did, he doesn’t say anything. He just beckons him forward, “Everything okay?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. All good.”

Theo looks to his left when he hears the sound of sirens. Liam must have called the Sheriff before they came. Theo never thought of that. And now there’s a dead body just hanging in there waiting for them. 

“Don’t move,” the Sheriff says, slamming car door and walking towards them, gun raised.

“Sheriff, what seems to be the problem here?” Theo asks him.

“Isn’t that usually my line?” the Sheriff asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Just letting you know we don’t have a problem,” Theo says.

“Unfortunately, we do,” John says. He nods his head towards his deputies who start to step forward with cuffs.

“You’re arresting us?” Theo asks, “For what?”

“Murder.”

Theo turns to Liam, “Liam, come on.”

Liam meets his eyes for a moment, and then he looks to the side as he back away from Theo, “I’m sorry.”

“Liam…”

Theo can only stand there, his eyes on Liam, as a deputy steps forward and puts the cuffs on him. Liam won’t meet his eyes again. He just keeps looking at the ground, and Theo can easily pick up on the guilt rolling off of him. Liam had planned this. He hadn’t came to save Theo, not really. He’d rescued him from the hunters just to hand him over to the Sheriff and his deputies. He doesn’t care, and Theo was foolish to think overwise. 

Theo finally makes himself look away as they lead him and the two wolves he was held captive with towards the cruisers. He’s surprised when he’s placed in the back of the Sheriff’s car by himself and the other two are led away. 

“What is this?” Theo asks the man.

“I’m not sure yet,” John says, looking at him in the mirror. He pulls out of the parking lot and turns in the opposite direction of the the rest of the cars, making Theo even more confused.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re taking the long way,” the Sheriff tells him. “I need to talk to you.”

“Talk to me or find someplace to leave me?” Theo asks.

The Sheriff sighs, “I’m not going to kill you, Theo.” He pulls over to the side of the road and turns to look at Theo. “I want to know if you found anything out about the wolves you were with.”

“I didn’t,” Theo admits. “I don’t even know their names.”

“Jiang and Tierney,” John says. “The last two remaining members of Satomi’s pack.”

Theo’s brow furrows. That can’t be right. He remembers hearing Liam talk about knowing someone that was part of that pack. They’d been friends. “What about Brett?”

“Dead,” the Sheriff says. “And his sister. Hunters ran them down and killed them. And then Liam…” the Sheriff sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. “It hasn’t been pretty. But that’s something for another time. Right now, I need the truth about what happened with Jiang and Tierney, and you’re going to help me get it.”

“How exactly am I going to do that?”

Turns out, the only way they can think of for Theo to help is to lock him up in the same holding cell and Jiang and Tierney. All Theo has to do is find a way to get the wolves to admit to killing hunters. It doesn’t seem like that hard of a task. He can already tell they’ll be easy to bait if the right buttons are pushed. 

Theo makes his way over to the bars, grabbing ahold of them with both hands.  “I had nothing to do with any of this. Hello? Come on!” He shouts. He raises an eyebrow at the camera, knowing Jiang and Tierney can’t see him. Then he turns around, doing his best to look annoyed. “So what is it you two did? Huh? Murder? Who did you kill?”

They deny for it a while, but just like Theo thought they would, they eventually crack under all the prodding. Theo smirks to himself and looks right at the camera, “We good?”

It doesn’t take long before Parrish is walking into the room and unlocking the door. He lets Theo out and then closes it and locks it behind him. Theo waves over his shoulder as he makes his way out of the room after Parrish. He’s at the desk singing the papers they have for him when he picks up on the familiar heartbeat. Liam is still here. 

He turns his head towards the Sheriff’s office and frowns. Something is wrong. More than just a couple murderous werewolves. Theo turns to Parrish with a raised eyebrow, “What’s going on?”

“A lot more than can be explained in the time we have,” Parrish says. He looks worried. “Long story short, there’s hunters and something else around here that is making people afraid. Both of them combined…”

“Chaos on earth,” Theo says.

“Unfortunately that doesn’t seem like much of an exaggeration.”

Theo cocks his head when he hears the sound of vehicles pulling up in front of the station, followed by slamming doors and footsteps. No one enters the building. Then he hears a voice. Her voice. The woman that had been in charge of Shrader.

He doesn’t realizes he’s growling until Parrish rests a hand on his arm, “What is it?”

“Hunters,” Theo says, turning to look at him. “And I think their leader is with them.”

The door to the Sheriff’s office opens and then Scott is there, with Liam, Malia, and Lydia behind him. 

“You know Monroe?” Scott asks, eyeing Theo curiously.

“I’ve met her,” Theo says. “I didn’t know that was her name, but she stopped by when they were holding me.”

“That’s how I knew he was taken,” Liam tells him. “I heard her talking about it at the school.”

Scott nods, and that’s that. They start talking and making plans about what they’re going to do. The tension and fear is so thick in the air that it’s almost stifling. Theo’s eyes drift to Liam. He seems tense, which has unfortunately become a norm for him. But this seems worse. 

He grabs Liam’s arm and pulls him out of the room, “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Liam says, crossing his arms defensively. 

“You seem tense,” Theo tells him.

“Of course I am. We’re dealing with hunters, and something that is making people afraid. There’s a lot to be tense about right now, Theo.”

“Yeah well you need to calm down, because this is going to make you reckless and get you killed,” Theo tells him. 

“I have it under control,” Liam grits out.

“Really? Like you had it under control when you revealed yourself to everyone in the middle of the street?”

Liam narrows his eyes, “I’d just lost my friends. Of course I was upset.”

“Yeah well they’re dead, Liam.” Theo says. He’s not sure why he’s egging Liam on like this. All he knows is his chest feels tight and he’s afraid. Afraid of what could happen to Liam if he doesn’t try and talk some sense into him. “They’re dead and not coming back. But you’re still here so you need to stop being such a pain in the ass and--”

Theo hits the ground with a groan, bringing a hand up to his now bleeding nose. Liam looks far too smug as he looks down at him, “I’m still working on my anger.”

Theo raises a hand as Liam walks away, “Noted.”

It’s all chaos after that. With Nolan sneaking in to try and kill Jiang and Tierney and then deputies trying to, and succeeding to kill themselves. It’s as if they’re being attacked on all sides. There’s no easy solution and they all know it. If they turn over Jiang and Tierney, they’ll most likely be killed. But if they don’t then the hunters will come for them and there’s a chance one of them will be killed. Theo doesn’t really like that option. It’s not like he has anything against Jiang and Tierney, he just doesn’t want to risk something happening to Liam. 

Their plan to use decoy bodies fails, and then they’re even worse off than before. Of course that’s when Scott’s Dad shows up, and steps into the role of mediator. They’re given another option. They give up Jiang and Tierney, and all of them get to leave here alive. They just have to leave town. Not even Theo is happy about that one. There’s too much going on here and he doesn’t like leaving anyone in the hands of the hunters or the Anuk-Ite. 

They all talk and come to an agreement. Then they march out of the station together, backs straight and heads held high. Theo is surprised to see his truck sitting at the station. 

“How did this get here?” He asks, running a hand along the side of it. He can’t even tell it had been shot up a few days ago. 

“Chris did it,” Liam says. “It’s not the same truck though. We got everything out of it, but the other one was too banged up.”

“So he got me a new one?” Theo asks, looking back at him in surprise. “Why?”

“Derek, I imagine. Those two are friends.”

Theo nods, turning his eyes back to the truck. He lets himself admire it for a moment before shaking his head, “We should get going.”

Liam gets into the passenger’s side of the truck. Theo’s not sure when it was decided they were leaving together but he’s certainly not going to complain. “I need to stop by my house,” Liam tells him, fidgeting with the strap of his seatbelt. “My parents need to know what’s going on. And I need to get some things.”

Theo nods, and starts off the down the road towards Liam’s house. He doesn’t even have to think about where he’s going. He just knows. It’s as if now it’s ingrained in his memory. Even before he got his memories back part of him just knew. 

He pulls up outside the house, deciding to park on the street in case they need to leave quickly. He’s hoping they won’t, and that they’ll at least have enough time for Liam to say goodbye to his parents. He plans to stay in the car and let Liam go in. But then Liam is looking back at him once he’s jumped out of the truck, an eyebrow raised expectantly, “Well? Aren’t you coming?”

“I thought…”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Mom would kill me if I left you out here. Plus, it’s not safe. Come on.”

It’s not much, but it’s enough to have Theo hopping out of the truck and running around to join Liam. The two are walking towards the house when a thought occurs to him.

“You just don’t want to have to explain it to your parents alone, do you?” Theo smirks when Liam knocks their shoulders together and tells him to shut up.

Jenna has the door open before they even reach the last step leading up to the porch. She looks between them and then out into the street before ushering them inside. 

“What on earth is going on?” she asks, once she has the door shut and locked.

“What do you mean?” Liam asks her. “Did something happen?”

“There have big SUV’s driving by the house. It had been happening pretty regularly, up until half an hour ago and then they stopped,” Jenna says, warily glancing towards the window. “I tried calling…”

“I know, and I’m sorry I couldn’t answer. We were… dealing with something.”

Jenna gives him an unimpressed look, “Are you forgetting our agreement, Liam Dunbar?”

“Of course not,” Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair. He shoots Theo a pleading look.

“We had an issue with some of the hunters,” Theo tells her. “They were at the Sheriff’s station and wanted us to turn over a pair of wolves that had killed someone.”

“And did you?” Jenna asks, turning her attention to Theo.

“The FBI got involved,” Theo says.

Jenna’s eyes widen, “The FBI? I wasn’t aware they knew about werewolves.”

“Technically they don’t,” Theo says, glancing at Liam before looking back at Jenna. “Scott’s dad works for the FBI and he knows. At least enough to have been able to step in and help resolve things. It’s just…”

“What?”

“We had to make a deal with them in order for them to let us go alive,” Liam says, finally taking over. 

“What sort of deal?” Jenna asks. “Liam?”

“They want us to leave town. And we agreed.”

“You’re running?” Jenna asks, looking between the two in disbelief.

“Of course not,” Liam says. “We can’t just leave this town with everything that is going on.”

“But they have to think we are,” Theo adds.

“So I’m here to grab a few things, and I won’t be home for a few days,” Liam tells. “I don’t actually know when. We have to lay low for a while. But I’ll still call and check in.”

Jenna doesn’t look happy about it, but she doesn’t argue. She lets Liam go upstairs to pack what he needs, but holds Theo back.

“Theo,” she says, resting a hand on his arm. “You’ll look after him?”

Theo tilts his head towards the stairs, where he can hear Liam moving in his room, cursing to himself when he drops things. He turns back to Jenna, his face serious. “I will. At least as much as he’ll let me. You know how he can be.”

She sighs, leaning back against the end table, “I do. That’s what worries me. He’s been angrier lately. And I just… I want him to be safe. Though that seems impossible right now.”

“We’ll get this sorted out,” Theo tells her. “If anyone can, it’s Scott.”

Jenna nods, “I hope so.”

They turn towards the stairs when Liam comes bounding down, a bag in his hands. “I’m ready,” he says. He puts his bag down on the floor next to the door and moves to hug his mother tightly, “I’m sorry I have to go like this. Will you tell Dad?”

“I’ll let him know,” Jenna says. “But you should be expecting a phone call. He’s going to want to talk about this.”

“I know,” Liam says, “and I’ll explain it to him. Just… both of you stay safe, okay? I know we’ll be gone so hopefully Monroe will back off, but there’s no guarantee.”

“I think I can handle some delusional woman with a stick up her ass,” Jenna says, earning a startled laugh from Theo. “We’ll be fine. Now go. You don’t want to keep the others waiting.”

Theo can tell Liam doesn’t want to go yet, so he puts a hand on his back and gently nudges him towards the door. “She’s right, Liam. If we stay too long we’ll just draw attention to ourselves and your parents.”

Liam takes a deep breath and firmly nods his head, as he shoulders his bag. “Right. Let’s go.”

He hugs his mother again and then opens the door, taking a step out onto the porch. Jenna squeezes Theo’s arm before he walks out to join Liam. Liam throws himself into the backseat and then climbs into the passenger’s seat. Theo expects him to watch the house as they drive off, especially since Jenna is standing on the porch. Liam doesn’t though. He waves goodbye to his mother as they pull away and then looks straight ahead. 

“I hate that she has to be dragged into this,” he mutters, once they’re a few blocks away and heading towards the clinic. 

“It’s better that she knows,” Theo tells him. “At least now if someone shows up on her doorstep she knows to be prepared.”

Liam nods, “I guess so. But I still don’t like it.”

When they reach the clinic, it’s to find they’re the last ones to arrive. Scott’s motorcycle is parked outside, along with Lydia’s car. Everyone is gathered in the back, but the room is surprising quiet. When they notice Liam and Theo, Scott nods to Deaton, “Now you can explain.”

“Explain what?” Liam asks, moving to take a place next to Scott, while Theo heads to the back wall. 

“We discovered what is causing people to be afraid,” Deaton says, placing a book down on the exam table. “It’s called the Anuk-Ite…”

Deaton goes into an explanation of what the Anuk-Ite is and what it means for them. Theo does his best to pay attention and keep up, but his focus keeps shifting to Liam. Things start to make more sense though. If there’s a creature that can make people afraid it explains Liam’s behavior, and why he himself has had this almost constant nagging fear in his gut lately. 

They all wind up sleeping in the clinic that night, spread out across various surfaces. It’s not exactly comfortable, but it’s safe. After everything that has been happening they all probably need the comfort of being together. Theo knows he does. 

By morning they have a plan to involve Mason, and lure Nolan, and therefore the hunters, someplace a good distance away from the hunter’s headquarters so the pack can break in. Theo thinks they have about a 70% chance of succeeding. He’s hoping it’ll look more promising once the plan is set into motion. 

Choosing Nolan is apparently the right call since he easily falls for their trap and follows Mason right to them. 

Mason looks pleased with himself when he gets there, “Hey. How close is he?”

“He's back down the road,” Theo hears Liam saying as he grabs the sleeping bags out of Mason’s trunk. “Don't look.”

“Should I come with you guys?”

Theo steps up next to the window and looks in at him, “His friends shoot to kill. Go home.”

“Yeah,” Mason says awkwardly, “Lydia would kill me if anything happened to her car anyways, so...”

“Don't worry about it,” Liam tries to reassure him. “Nolan's gonna do the rest.”

When Mason leaves, Theo and Liam grab the sleeping bags and set off down the path towards the zoo. Theo shakes his head when he hears Nolan creeping along down the road behind him.

“He’s not even trying to be discrete,” Theo says, grinning over at Liam.

“Luckily we don’t need him to be,” Liam says. “We just need him to see us go in and then call the others.”

“And you think he will?”

“I think he wants to prove himself,” Liam tells him, opening the door to the zoo and letting Theo walk in, before following after him. “And he’ll do anything to do that. Which means telling his friends we’re here.”

They watch as Nolan pulls up and gets out of the car, peering up at the zoo every so often. After about 10 minutes another car pulls up outside. Theo watches as Liam peers over and then looks back at him in concern, “It's just Nolan and two other guys. This isn't going to work.”

“Where's the backup?” Theo asks. “I mean, shouldn't there be, like, twenty of them?”

Liam sighs, “I mean, they only saw us, and they're not gonna believe Nolan.”

“Okay... Then they have to believe us,” Theo looks towards the road, smirking when an idea occurs to him and he raises his voice to shout to where they can hear him. “Isn't that right?”

“Why are you yelling?” Liam whispers.

Theo just keeps shouting, “You got a problem? Oh, that's right, you always have a problem!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam hisses, looking at him worriedly.

“Shut up!” Theo yells.

Liam reels back in shock, and Theo punches him.

“Yeah, you see that, Scott? Your little Beta can't even take a punch. And what do you think, Malia?”

“Hey, over there...” Theo hears the hunter yell to the Nolan and the other hunter. It’s starting to work. He just needs to try a little harder…

“What, you think he can take me?”

“Okay, I get it,” Liam whispers. “But did you actually have to punch me?”

“Told you they're here!” Nolan says from below.

“You sure that's all of them?” One of the hunters asks.

Okay, so they’re going to have to go just a little further.

“See what I mean, Scott?” Theo shouts again, “He's only good in a fight when he's angry. So, let's see how angry he gets.”

He smirks and punches Liam again. This time when Liam gets up, his eyes are glowing and he’s growling at Theo. Now they were getting somewhere. Liam charges at him and Theo falls onto his back with a surprised “oof!”

“Are you done?” Liam whispers a few minutes later after they’ve hopefully fought enough to convince the hunters. “Or should we keep going.”

“We gotta call for backup,” one of the hunters says.

Theo grins over at Liam, “I think they're sold.”

“You ripped my t-shirt!” Liam pouts, looking down at himself. Theo feels a little guilty about it, but only because the shirt looks so good on him. Not that he’ll be telling Liam that.

“Yeah?” Theo pants. “You broke my nose! Twice! It healed, you broke it again. Two times!”

Liam punches him again and smiles, looking far too pleased with himself. “Three times.”

They eventually move places, Liam telling him he knows where they can get a better look down below without being seen.

“There's still three of them,” Liam mutters, leaning back against the wall, “and it's been half an hour.”

“Don't blame me! You're the one who picked the abandoned zoo. The hell are we doing in this place, anyway?” Theo asks him.

Liam shrugs, “Because it's like Mykonos.”

“Like what?” Theo asks, trying to place why the name sounds familiar.

“The Greek island. In the city, they built these long, narrow, winding streets that all meet up with each other. Invaders would get lost in them, like they were in a maze trying to figure out which way to go.” Liam rubs the back of his neck when Theo just stares at him. “What? I like history.”

“I'm impressed,” Theo says, smiling over at him. It’s nice to hear that Liam is still as fond of history now as he was years before. “It's a good idea.”

“Yeah, only if the invaders actually show up.”

Theo stills when he hears the sound of multiple sets of tires on the dirt road outside, “I think they just showed up.”

He goes to leave but Liam stays there, looking out the window and down at the hunters.

“Hey, let's go,” Theo tries. “We're supposed to be decoys, not target practice.”

Liam brushes him off and Theo frowns, “You still working on that anger?”

“I'm fine,” Liam says tersely.

It takes a bit of prodding but Theo eventually gets Liam out of the tunnel and walking towards the exit. Unfortunately it doesn’t last long and Liam winds stopping and looking over the edge to peer down at Nolan.  

“If you keep looking, he's gonna see you,” Theo tells him. “Get back! I'm not dying out here because you want payback against some kid who kicked your ass, okay?”

He hates bringing it up. Scott had told him in confidence so that Theo knew what he was getting into. Quite honestly, he’d like nothing more than to stop and kick Nolan’s ass himself. But he knows he can’t. They need to get out of here or they’re going to get caught.

Theo grabs Liam’s arm again and Liam tries to shrug him off, “Let go.”

“Calm down!”

“I said ‘let go,’” Liam shouts, breaking out of his grip as his face shifts.

“What's going on with you?” Theo asks, frowning at him in concern. “This can't just be Nolan. Something around here is triggering you.”

“I'm fine.”

“What is it?” Theo asks again, needing to understand what’s going on with Liam. He has no doubt the Anuk-Ite is responsible, but there has to be something it’s drawing from for it to affect Liam like this. “The Hunters? You don't like cages? Scared of heights?”

“I said I'm fine,” Liam says again, glaring at him.

“They're up here!” Nolan shouts.

Theo sighs as Liam rounds on him, releasing a low growl as he step towards him. Nolan at least is smart enough to look afraid as he backs away.

“She wants me to kill you,” Nolan, the big idiot says, continuing to point his bow at Liam. “She'll kill me if I don't.”

Theo almost feels a little bad for him when Liam charges at him. He roars in Nolan’s face and then punches the wall. Theo sighs and steps forward, bringing a fist down to the back of Liam’s head.

He turns to Nolan with a smirk, “Run.”

Nolan listens. Liam tries to get up and go after him but Theo knocks him out again. This happens three more times and then finally Liam stays down. Theo sighs and hefts him up into his arms, making sure Liam’s head is resting against his shoulder before he starts to run towards the exit. It’s not easy. The hunters are everywhere. But eventually he makes it out undetected and then down the path to where he hid his truck.

He manages to open the passenger’s side door and carefully puts Liam inside, and somehow gets him buckled in, before running around to the driver’s side and jumping in. He speeds out of the lot and down the road before the hunters even notice they’re gone.

It takes Liam another 10 minutes before he groans and wakes up. “What the hell happened?”

“I had to knock you out,” Theo says.

“Yeah? How many times?” Liam asks.

Theo smiles over at him, “Five.”

Liam sighs, “I almost killed him, didn't I?”

“Almost,” Theo says. “But you broke your hands trying not to.”

“I guess that's something,” Liam mutters.

“You did lose it back there,” Theo says, looking over at Liam. “Care to explain why?”

Liam is silent for a moment, his eyes focused somewhere outside the window. Even through the glass Theo can see how unfocused they are, as if Liam is already someplace else. “I just haven’t had the best experience there.”

“What happened?”

“When I was…” Liam takes a deep breath and when Theo looks over again his eyes are closed. “When I was at Devenford, Brett and some of the guys from the lacrosse team brought me there. We’d lost a came and they blamed me for it. They locked me up in a cage, and then they threw lacrosse balls at me. Hard. When I tried to get up they’d knock me back down. They didn’t stop for what felt like hours, just continuously throwing the balls at me. Then when they finally stopped, they just walked away. Only leaving me with a warning not to screw up again. I had to walk home. I’d tried to call mom but there wasn’t enough service for the call to go through so I walked all that way. I’m surprised no one stopped me considering how I looked. Mom and Dad were furious when they saw me. I couldn’t even let Mom touch me, I hurt so bad. I just remember her crying and running her hand through my hair as a I fell asleep. She begged me to tell her what happened, but I couldn’t. I was too ashamed.”

“And you were still friends with those guys?” Theo asks, feeling angry at the thought of this happening to Liam. He knows it was after he’d left. If he had been here… Theo knows that Brett and those guys would have wound up looking far worse than Liam if he got his hands on them. 

“People change, Theo.” Liam says, looking over at him. His eyes are sad. “You should know that better than anyone.”

It goes silent after that. Theo isn’t sure what to say. Anything he does say would just bring up what he did in the past, and he’s not trying to move past it. So he keeps driving, letting the sound of Liam’s heartbeat calm him. He eventually pulls over into an empty car park and crawls into the backseat. He has no idea where they’re going or what’s next and he just needs some time to relax. It’s not long before Liam joins him. 

“I still can’t believe you knocked me out,” Liam mutters after a while, turning his head to look at him.

Theo shrugs, “Someone had to make sure you didn’t do something you’d regret. And whether you want to admit it or not, you would regret killing him, Liam.”

“I know,” Liam sighs. “My emotions are so out of whack right now. The only time I feel calm is…”

“When?” Theo asks, hoping that maybe they can use that when Liam starts to lose control again. Because he will. 

“I feel calm now,” Liam says, his voice soft. His hand reaches out and Theo feels himself stop breathing when his fingers brush across his palm. He’s not sure what’s happening but he’s afraid to move. Liam’s head dips slightly, and his breath puffs across his lips, making him shiver. Liam’s nose brushes across his, and Theo closes his eyes. He’s having to hold himself back, when all he wants is to close the short distance between them and kiss Liam. 

“Liam,” Theo whispers. Unable to hold in that one little word that feels like it’s saying so much. He opens his eyes and Liam is staring right at him, his eyes wide and blue. His fingers move up from Theo’s palm to his pulse, and press down.

“Your heart is beating fast,” Liam says, his voice low, as if he’s afraid to speak any louder. Theo knows he can easily hear how loud his heart is beating, but just the thought of him feeling it for himself is enough to send it beating faster. 

“So is yours,” Theo says. His free hand gently reaches for Liam’s wrist the same way Liam’s is. He watches in fascination as Liam closes his eyes at the contact. He moves his nose to brush against Liam’s cheek, listening as Liam’s heart skips at the contact. “God you’re beautiful.”

Liam’s eyes open and he stares at Theo, his eyes searching his face. His thumb strokes against Theo’s wrist in gentle strokes that leave Theo’s skin buzzing. Liam tilts his head again, and Theo holds his breath, feeling the anticipation building within him as Liam leans closer and closer and closer... 

Then Liam’s phone chimes and he’s pulling back with a curse. Theo closes his eyes and leans his head back against the seat. He knows that whatever moment they were just having is over now. It’s been shattered by the chime of a stupid phone. One he’d like nothing more than to throw out the window.

“It’s Scott,” Liam says. “He says they made it out, and they’re going back to his place. We should find someplace to sleep and then meet up in the morning.”

“Do you want to go home?” Theo asks him, his eyes still closed, careful to keep his tone neutral. 

Liam is silent for a moment, probably thinking over his choices. “No,” he says finally. “I don’t want to risk it. Not with Mom and David there. We should just go hide out somewhere.”

Theo nods and climbs over the seat to get behind the wheel. He leaves Liam back there as he starts the truck and takes off down the road, in search of someplace to sleep. 

“Theo?” Liam asks, his tone careful. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Theo asks, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Liam.

“You just seem tense,” Liam tells him. 

“Liam, I’m almost always tense these days. It’s hard not to be.”

“Good point,” Liam sighs. “Where are we going?”

“The preserve,” Theo says. “Deputies don’t patrol there as much as they do the streets so we’ll get a few more hours sleep there.”

“How do you know that?”

Theo shrugs, “I just do.”

He doesn’t feel like elaborating. He’s still feeling too open and vulnerable after what just happened. He doesn’t trust himself to talk about having to live in his truck. Of course Liam just can’t seem to drop it.

“You have a blanket and pillow back here,” he says. “Were you expecting to sleep here?”

“It’s good to prepared.”

Liam is silent the whole drive to the preserve, and Theo has a moment to hope he’s going to let it go. Theo parks the truck and then just sits there, feeling off and unsure what he can even say right now.

Liam’s quiet voice reaches him from the back of the truck, “Theo? Have you been sleeping here?”

Theo grips the steering wheel tightly, hearing it start to crack under his fingers. “Just drop it, Liam.”

“I thought you were living at Derek and Laura’s?”

Theo has to take a deep breath to stop himself from lashing out. It’s a good way to get Liam off the topic, but it would also be a step back from whatever progress they’ve been making. “I didn’t want to risk the hunters finding the house. So yes, I’ve been sleeping here.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Liam asks.

Theo lets out a bitter laugh, his eyes meeting Liam’s in the rearview mirror, “Why would I? You all hate me. It’s not like any of you would have cared.”

“That’s not fair,” Liam tells him.

Theo sighs, “I’m not saying I blame you. You have every reason to hate me. Now can we just…”

“I don’t hate you,” Liam says, his heart remaining steady. “I get angry and frustrated with you, sure. But I don’t hate you.”

Theo nods. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say to that. Thank him? Nothing seems right. Instead he unbuckles his seat belt and prepares to settle in, “We should get some sleep.”

“You can’t sleep up there,” Liam says.

“Why not?”

“Well it’s not exactly comfortable. Just get back here.”

Theo is tempted to argue, but after the last few days he’s exhausted. He needs a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. And while he won’t admit it to Liam, he feels calmer when he’s around. Sure, it’s hard to keep himself in check and he has to remind himself to be careful so he doesn’t give himself away. But that’s worth it just to be around him. Especially lately, when it seems like Liam doesn’t mind his company as much. In fact, he’s been seeking Theo out. Theo tries not to think too much on that. 

He falls asleep that night in the backseat of his truck, his thin, threadbare blanket spread across both him and Liam. He lets Liam use his pillow and uses his hoodie as one for himself. It’s worth it to see Liam smile and snuggle into the pillow with a happy sigh.


	10. This Is War

Theo blinks his eyes open, momentarily confused at the darkness he sees and the weight he feels on his lap. There’s also a shrill ringing coming from nearby and Theo just wants it to stop. It takes him a moment to realize what it is.

“Liam,” Theo mumbles, poking at his leg. “Your phone is ringing.”

“Too tired,” Liam groans. “Answer it.”

Theo sighs and reaches a hand out, trying to find the vibrating device. By the time he does the ringing has stopped. He blinks down at the phone to see three missed calls from Scott. Before he can even consider calling back the phone starts ringing again.

“Hello?”

“Theo?” Scott’s voice comes down the line. He sounds out of breath. “Thank god you answered. Where’s Liam?”

“He’s sleeping,” Theo tells him, glancing down at where Liam is still laying with his eyes closed. “What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“Yeah it’s… something happened,” Scott tells him. “Hunters came to my house. They started shooting and it was a mess. It’s… bad man.”

“Is everyone okay?” Theo asks, sitting up and pushing Liam’s legs off of him.

“No,” Scott says. “Mason, Lydia, my Mom, and… Jenna. They were shot.”

Theo feels his heart stop. _Jenna_. Liam is suddenly sitting up next to him and reaching his hand out for the phone, “Give it to me!” When Theo hands him the phone he puts it to his ear and starts talking to Scott. “Is my mom okay?”

Theo barely hears anything after that. Not until Liam is shaking his arm and telling him he needs to drive them to the hospital. His stomach feels like it’s twisted into knots and worry is eating away at him. Hunters had shot up the McCall house. The fact that it was mostly the human members of the pack that got shot isn’t missed on him. It just makes him angrier at the hunters.

He parks the truck and follows Liam into the hospital. He’s met at the entrance by his father, who starts leading him away. When Theo starts to follow, Liam waves him off. “It’s okay. I’m good now. You can go.”

Theo stops in his tracks, watching as Liam’s back disappears from view. For a moment he’d forgotten that he doesn’t belong here. That to anyone one else he’d have no reason to be worried or care what happens to Jenna. He walks to the waiting room and sits heavily in one of the chairs, putting his head in his hands.

He hears someone sit in the seat next to his, but doesn’t look up. He assumes it’s a stranger until he catches the familiar scent.

“Shouldn’t you be with Mason?” He asks.

“He’s in surgery,” Corey says. He sounds tired. “What are you doing here?”

“I was with Liam when we heard about Jenna,” Theo tells him. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. “I drove him here.”

“And you stayed?”

“It might be hard to believe but I do care what happens to her,” Theo says. “To all of them.”

“I know,” Corey says, after a moment of silence. “You’re different than before. I don’t know why or how, but you are. I’ve noticed.”

“Yet you’re surprised I’m here?”

“I just didn’t expect you to stick around someplace you’re not wanted,” Corey tells him. “Which isn’t… I don't mean…”

“I know what you meant,” Theo tells him. “And while no one probably wants me here, I need to be. I can’t just be waiting for a phone call that never comes because no one thinks to tell me what’s going on.”

“I would,” Corey says.

“That’s because you’re a giant ball of sunshine,” Theo tells him.

Corey shrugs, as if it’s not the first time he’s heard it. It probably isn’t. Theo wouldn’t be surprised if Mason sang My Sunshine too him before falling asleep at night.

“How are the others?” Theo asks him.

“Melissa is in going to surgery after Mason,” Corey tells him. “And Lydia seems to be okay. She was shot but it wasn’t as bad. Scott though… he’s pretty torn up. I think he feels responsible for what happened.”

“Of course he does,” Theo mutters. “But it’s not his fault. It’s the hunters.”

“And the Anuk-Ite,” Corey says. “I don’t know how we’re supposed to fight this thing.”

“You’ve all thought that before and came through,” Theo reminds him. “Winning against the Ghost Riders seemed pretty impossible, but here we are. I’m sure you’ll all find a way out of this.”

“And you?”

“I’m just here,” Theo says. “Helping out when I’m called upon. But I’m not…”

 _Pack_.

He pushes the thought away. He’d done this to himself. He knows it. Maybe he wasn’t completely himself when it was happening, but it was still him. If he’s having this hard a time reconciling that he doesn’t know how he can expect anyone else to do it. It’ll have to be enough that they’re just keeping him around.

Eventually Mason gets out of surgery and Corey disappears to go visit him. He promises to keep Theo updated, something that Theo appreciates. At least Corey doesn’t seem to hate him.

Theo waits until Liam has left for the night before he makes his way to Jenna’s room. He just needs to make sure she’s alright. Then he can go. But then he gets there and sees her connected to all those machines and sleeping in that bed, and he can’t bring himself to leave. She looks so small like this. He moves to the chair next to her bed and sits down.

He watches Jenna for a while, focused on the way her chest is rising and falling, and her heart is beating steadily in the chest. She’s alive. She’s here. She’s breathing. She’s going to be fine. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. This war is hurting so many people. While he’s glad that Derek, Laura, and Stiles are away from this he can’t help but feel like they’re going to need them if they have any hope of making it out. The thought makes him feel sick.

He still pulls out his phone and opens a text to Laura, “Something’s happening here. It’s bad. I’ll explain more tomorrow, but we need you.”

Laura’s response is almost immediate, despite the late hour, “Then we’ll be there.”

He knows Scott and the others won’t be happy about it. They’ve done their best to avoid telling Stiles anything the past few weeks. But Theo’s afraid if he doesn’t do it then they won’t have a town to come home to.

Theo puts his head on the bed, just needing a moment to relax and close his eyes. Just a moment and then he’ll get up and leave before anyone notices he’s in here…

He feels a hand in his hair and can’t help but lean into it. The touch feels so familiar. Then he hears the beeping of machines and he realizes where he is. He jolts up, the hand falling from his hair and down onto the hospital bed.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking worriedly down at Jenna. “I didn’t mean to. I’ll just...”

“Theo,” Jenna says, her voice soft. “It’s okay. You don’t have to go.”

She’s looking at him with the same look she’s given him so many times before. One of love and patience and understanding. It’s a look that he doesn’t deserve. Not anymore. To have it directed at him now makes his chest ache. For a moment he considers crawling into that bed and wrapping himself around her, both to keep her safe, and as a comfort to him. He never realized just how much he missed all of that until he woke up to her hand in his hair. It felt so familiar, but still different. He has no doubt Jenna would let him curl up with her. That’s just who she is. But he can’t do it. No matter how much he wants to.

He looks up when he feels a hand on his chin to find Jenna watching him, “You look sad, sweetheart.”

“I am,” Theo chokes out, having to force the words past the lump building in his throat. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Jenna gives him a small smile and moves her hand to his cheek, “I know. And I’ve already forgiven you.”

Theo stares at her in shock, “You have? But why? What I did was…”

“I know you did bad things,” Jenna tells him. “I also know that while some of the blame does rest on you, not all of it does. I can tell you’re different, Theo. You’re trying. What you need now is for people to give you a chance.”

“No one is exactly jumping to do that. Not that I can blame them.”

“You just keep doing what you’re doing. Keep trying, and they’ll notice. They’ll come around,” Jenna says. “It might take time, but they will get there.”

Theo nods, “Thank you.”

“I haven't done anything.”

“You’re the first person that hasn’t looked at me in distrust in weeks,” Theo says. “That’s something.”

Theo’s surprised when she pulls him down into a hug. He tenses for a moment before he returns the hug. He feels tears well up in his eyes and hides his face in her neck as they start to fall. He feels safe here, cared for, and it’s something he’s been missing.

“It’s okay,” Jenna whispers, her voice quiet and reassuring. “You’re okay.”

He’s not sure how long he lets himself stay like that, tucked safely in Jenna’s arms. He only pulls back when he hears David enter the room. He goes to stand up, but Jenna puts a hand on his arm to stop him. “You don’t have to leave Theo.”

“Certainly not on my account,” David says. “As much as I’d like to be able to stay and never leave this room until she’s better I know she’d never let me.”

“You have other patient’s,” Jenna says, smiling up at him. “Some that are worse off than me.”

David shakes his head, “You still got shot, Jenna. You were lucky.”

“Are the others okay?” Theo asks him.

“They’re going to be,” David says. “Mason should be released tomorrow or the next day. Lydia too. Melissa… she’s going to be fine. It just might take her a little longer to heal. Not that knowing that will necessarily keep her in here. Same with this one.”He looks down at Jenna with an amused smile. “I’m surprised you’re even still in bed.”

“Liam told me this is the safest place for me,” Jenna says, rolling her eyes. “I don’t see how. The hunters could be anywhere, and _anyone_.”

“You think they could work here?” Theo asks, surprised.

“Why wouldn’t they?” She asks. “If normal people are picking up weapons, and some are even deputies, it makes sense that they would work in a hospital too.”

David looks towards the door, his face unreadable, “I work with these people. But if they’re trying to harm the people I care about…”

“It’s not all on them,” Theo says. “Not only has the Anuk-Ite gotten into their heads with the fear, but Monroe knows that and is using it to her advantage.”

“Fear is a dangerous thing,” Jenna says.

“Do you two feel it?” Theo asks them.

“I do,” Jenna admits. “But it’s… it’s more like my normal fears are heightened. Like my fear for my family and their safety.”

“It’s the same with me,” David says. “It’s one of the reasons I have so much difficulty leaving Jenna alone here. She had to threaten to have security escort me out last night just so that I’d go to work.”

“Well I’m not alone now,” Jenna tells him. She pats Theo’s hand with a smile. “I have Theo. So you can go back to saving people and know that I’m safe.”

Hearing that is a weird thing. He knows David has to be aware of what he did to Jenna, but there is no distrust or hostility when he looks at Theo. If he looks unsure, it’s because he just doesn’t like the thought of leaving his wife’s side.

“You’ll look after her?” David asks.

Theo nods, “Yes, sir.”

David nods in return and then turn back to his wife, “If you need anything…”

“I’ll call,” Jenna assures him. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Theo’s here. And Liam will be back later.”

When David leaves, Jenna turns to Theo with a smile, “So Theo, how do you feel about Supernatural?”

At Jenna’s insistence, Theo pulls up the armchair next to her bed and the two munch on the snacks Theo was sent to grab from the vending machine, while they watch Supernatural. It’s such a normal thing to do. Theo realizes watching the show, that he’s missed a lot of things in the time he was gone. Jenna just tells him he’ll have to come watch it on Netflix with her once things have calmed down. Theo finds himself saying yes before he can think better of it. As much as he wants to do it, he’s not sure how Liam would feel about it.

They had a moment last night, sure. Theo can still feel the phantom touch of Liam’s fingers against his skin and the hot puffs of breath on his face. For a moment, he’d thought that Liam was going to kiss him. But then Liam had pulled back. The band of reality had snapped back and put them in their places.

Theo doesn’t have to imagine what it would be like to kiss Liam. He knows, and that makes it worse. He has something to miss. To long for. It’s been a long time but he can still remember the way it felt the first time they kissed, how nervous he was, but excited. He’d felt nervous last night, but it had been different. Because they’re different. They’re not the same people they were back then, but Theo knows one thing for certain: He still loves Liam, and he will do anything to protect him and keep him safe.

He spends the next few hours with Jenna, the two of them curled up and watching old episodes of Supernatural as they snack. When Theo mentions how much he likes Cas, Jenna just snorts and mutters a “you would.” When Theo asks her what she meant, she just gives him a knowing look, saying something about him having a thing for guys with blue eyes.

Theo tries to play it cool, not wanting it to seem like her words have had any effect on him, when in reality he’s freaking out. “I don’t…”

Jenna sighs, and pats his knee, “It’s okay, Theo. You wouldn’t be the first one to fall for blue eyes.”

“I wonder if all those other times were this hopeless,” Theo mutters.

He looks over when he feels Jenna’s eyes on him, to see her giving him a sad smile. “Sometimes things seem worse than they are. But I have to believe that nothing is ever truly hopeless. I’ve seen people fight their way out of situations that seemed impossible to think that. You have to have hope, Theo.”

Theo wants to argue. He wants to ask her how now especially, she can still have hope and see the best in people. He doesn’t get a chance. He hears a growl from the hall and has turned his head towards the door when Liam comes charging into the room, his eyes blazing as he looks between Theo and Jenna.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks, glaring at him. “Are you here threatening my mom?”

Theo gets to his feet and holds his hands out in front of him as he takes a step away from the bed, “No, of course not.”

“Then what? What are you doing here?”

“I’m trying to make sure she’s safe!” Theo shouts.

"Oh, like you were keeping her safe when you kidnapped her?” Liam asks.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that guy anymore," Theo says quietly. He turns around and leaves the room, doing his best to keep his back straight. As he goes he hears Liam whisper out an, “I know.”

Then Jenna’s voice reaches him, “Honestly, Liam. He is trying. You should give him a chance.”

He gets on the elevator before he can hear what Liam has to say. Part of him thinks he’s better off not knowing. He doesn’t think his heart can take having to hear Liam think lowly of him right now. He knows he deserves it after everything he did, but it still doesn’t make it any easier.

He drives around for a while, not really sure where he’s supposed to go. Fifteen minutes later he finds himself at the bridge. He parks his truck on the side of the road and gets out, his feet taking him down to the spot. Even without the dent still left in the railing he’d know where it was. It’s not hard to remember the place where your life was turned on its axis. Where almost everything you love was taken from you in a few horrible minutes.

He sits down, his legs dangling over the edge as he looks down at the water. How easy it would be just lean forward a bit and let himself fall. He wonders how painful it is to drown. To have water filling your lungs as you slowly stop breathing. He’s always heard it hurts, but he doubts anyone really knows the extent of it. At least not anyone that’s living.

He closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath. He shouldn’t be thinking about this. It just leads to someplace he doesn’t want to go. Bringing back that familiar guilt.

_“Theo…”_

Tara’s face flashes behind his eyes. Her eyes sunken and hollow, her lips pale and blue. She’s reaching for him like she always does. Only this time rather than reaching out to ram a hand into his chest, her hand is palm up in invitation. He wants to take it. He doesn’t realize he’s started leaning forward again until a hand grabs him by the pack of the shirt and pulls him back over the railing.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott asks him. “Do you have some sort of death wish?”

“Like it would matter if I did,” Theo sighs, and leans back against the railing. “What are you doing here?”

“I was driving to the clinic,” Scott says, eyeing him curiously. “And I saw you here. I tried calling your name but you didn’t seem to hear me. Where were you?”

“Where you do think?” Theo glances down at the water, his tone bitter as he speaks. “It’s been nine years today. I’d almost forgotten until I got here. How could I just forget?”

“A lot has been going on,” Scott says, as if that’s supposed to make it better.

“That’s still no excuse,” Theo mutters. “I forgot the day my family died.”

“Family?” Scott asks, sounding confused. “Wasn’t it just Tara?”

Of course. Theo had forgotten for a moment that not everyone knew the truth of what happened that night. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to get himself under control. The he turns to Scott with a shrug, “Tara was my family. We were close before the accident.”

“I know,” Scott says, his voice softening a bit. “I remember. At least a little bit. Some of it feels like a blur. Like there should be something there, but it’s not. But I know you two were close. And I’m sorry about what happened to her. And you.”

Theo sucks in a breath and has to fight to keep his heart under control. He knows the feeling Scott is talking about. He dealt with it a lot before he got his memories back. It was frustrating, having something there just out of reach.

“Thank you,” Theo says, then clears his throat. “You said you were going to the clinic? Is something wrong? Or, more wrong that it already is?”

“Not sure,” Scott says. “I need to talk to Deaton. But I also need to check on Liam. He’s not doing too well.”

“Is he at the school?” Scott nods. “I’ll go check on him, and then you can focus on the rest of the shit show.”

Scott eyes him skeptically for a moment before nodding again, “That would help a lot. If you need anything I’ll have my phone on.”

Theo smirks, “I think I can handle Liam by now.”

“Yeah,” Scott says, his gaze turning curious. “You really can.” He looks at him for another long moment before clapping a hand on his shoulder, “Thanks Theo.”

Theo watches him go, waiting until he’s on his bike and driving away before turning back towards the bridge. He looks down at the water and runs his hand along the railing. It’s been a while since he let himself think of that night. It doesn’t help that for years the truth of what happened was kept for him, leading him to believe he’d killed his sister. In way, he supposes he did. He hadn’t been able to save her. He’d left her to drown while he just swam away. Now her heart is beating steadily in his chest and it still feels wrong.

“I’m sorry,” Theo whispers. “You all deserved better.”

He takes a shuddering breath and makes himself turn away, his feet feeling heavy as he walks back towards where his truck is parked. Now isn’t the time to go down this path. Not with everything they’re dealing with. He needs to keep his head, if not for himself, then for Liam. He’s apparently spiraling enough for the both of them.

Theo finds Liam in the locker room. He has Gabe pinned with his face to the mirror, and there’s blood dripping down into a slow pattern onto the sink. Theo watches him for a moment, trying to assess the situation before jumping in. He knows with as tense as Liam is he needs to play his cards right.

He takes a few steps into the room, until he’s sure Liam can see him standing behind him in the mirror. “I’d think long and hard about what you’re doing, Liam.”

“He shot Mason,” Liam snarls, pressing Gabe’s face harder against the mirror, drawing a pained whine from the kid. “And my Mom. They almost died because of him.”

“And he needs to suffer,” Theo says, nodding his head in agreement. “I can’t disagree with that. But you're _really_ gonna kill him? I mean, I don't care if you do. But, have you thought this through? Any idea where you're gonna dump the body? But no one saw you grab him, did they? 'Cause that could be a problem.”

“I don’t care!”

Theo shrugs, “I don't care, either. But, at least let me help! I'm the one with experience here. If we kill him, we'll have to find the witnesses and kill them, too. Which means we're gonna need shovels, some plastic bags, maybe a chainsaw…”

Theo can see Liam narrow his eyes at him in the mirror, before he’s sighing and letting his hand drop from Gabe’s head and taking a step back. “You made your point.”

“And you didn’t kill him,” Theo says. “That’s progress.”

“Why are you here?” Liam asks, stepping closer to him. “Why do you keep trying to save me?”

 _Because I care about you, you ass._ Theo thinks the words, barely holding them back as he works to keep the smirk on his face.

“Because in a town of idiots, you’re at least a little bit tolerable,” Theo says eventually, grinning when Liam rolls his eyes.

“You’re an asshole.”

“That’s nothing new,” Theo shrugs. “But you do like me a little bit.”

“Not in the slightest,” Liam mutters. “I really don’t get it. Do you think saving me all the time will make Scott forget about everything you did, and he'll just let you into the pack? Scott's never gonna trust you.”

“You might wanna remember what Scott's goal has been all along,” Theo reminds him. “To keep people safe.”

“He should try harder,” Gabe says, reminding them of his presence.

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks, looking over at him.

“You don't know, do you?”

“Know what?” Theo asks.

“About the other bodies,” Gabe says, looking between the two of them in disbelief.

Theo is starting regret his decision to come here. “What other bodies?”

Gabe leads them down to a storage room and to a freezer in the corner. He opens it and the three peer in. When Theo asks about the teacher, Gabe points out that the person in the freezer is the teacher. What Theo doesn’t understand is why they’d be hiding the bodies if they didn’t kill them.

“We didn't wanna get caught,” Gabe says.

“Caught doing what?” Liam asks.

“Testing them... To see if they were Werewolves. And they were.”

“Just like you tested Corey?”

“But we didn't kill them,” Gabe says hurriedly. “Look at their faces-- something else did that.”

Theo and Liam share a look before Theo sighs, “The Anuk-ite.”

“The what?”

“Why would it want to kill anyone?” Liam asks, ignoring Gabe’s question in favor of asking his own. “It feeds off fear. Dead people aren't afraid.”

Theo shrugs, “Maybe the killing is just a by-product.”

“Of what?”

“Of it looking for its other half,” Theo says, not liking the prospect at all. But it’s the only idea he has.

“Which means it's looking for a supernatural creature,” Liam says, catching up quickly to what Theo is suggesting. “Someone like us.”

“So these three could have been werewolves, just not the one that the Anuk-ite was looking for.” Theo turns to glare at Gabe. “Which means you've been helping it. Idiot.”

Gabe looks startled by the accusation, “I don't even know what you guys are talking about. I was just helping Aaron. It was his idea to test everyone.”

“Who's Aaron?” Theo asks him.

“He's on the lacrosse team. He's just a freshman,” Liam says, his face scrunching up in thought. “Aaron didn't want to find more of us. He wanted to find his other half. He's the Anuk-ite.”

Theo sighs, “We need to tell Scott.”

Liam agrees. They let Gabe go, knowing there’s not anything they can do about him right now. Though Theo has a feeling they might wind up regretting it. Scott shows up 15 minutes later, Malia in tow. Neither one of them seem surprised to see another body, which just shows how fucked up this town is making them.

***

They wind up at the clinic the next day, Mason fresh out of the hospital and apparently ready to jump back into action. Theo can tell Liam is reluctant, given what just happened to his best friend. But with limited people on their side, they need all the help they can get.

Right now all they have to go on for who the Anuk-Ite’s other have could be is a nameless and faceless voice on a phone Malia took off a body in the woods. It’s times like this when Theo wonders why he didn’t just kidnap Liam and put him in the truck and drive them both away when Derek left. They’d be safe and away from all this insanity. But since they’re both here and having to deal with it, he knows they need a solution, and fast.

“Okay, hold on. Aren't we supposed to keep both halves apart?” Theo asks, looking at Scott, Mason, and Liam in turn. “We know about one half. Let's just go for that one! That's Aaron.”

Mason sighs, “I'm not agreeing with Theo, but... I do think it would be easier to track down Aaron than a voice on the phone...”

Liam makes a face and waggles his finger at Mason, “That's agreeing with Theo.”

Mason groans, “Yeah, but I thought I'd try to soften the blow a little bit.”

Theo sighs and rolls his eyes in Mason's direction before speaking up in an offended tone of voice, “Is everyone completely shocked that I might be right?” He looks from Mason, over to Scott and Liam. He tries not let his eyes linger on Liam, but they always seem to be drawn there.

“Well since you two seem to be in agreement, you can go find Aaron,” Scott says.

“Seriously?” Mason asks. “You want me to go with Theo? Why can’t I go with you two?”

“Because we need to stick together,” Liam says. “This thing is dangerous. Theo being alone just makes him an easy target.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Mason mutters.

It’s surprisingly Liam that speaks up, “Theo’s been helping us. You don’t have to like him, but he’s not our enemy right now.”

“Yeah _now_. But what about when all of this is over?” Mason asks. “How do we know he won’t betray us? He’s done it before.”

Theo sighs. He can’t fault Mason. It’s solid reasoning. He’s just tired of always having to defend himself. “Look, if I wanted you all dead why would I be saving your asses all the time?”

“Because you get some sick amusement out of messing with us?”

“Or did it ever occur to you that I’m not that guy anymore?” Theo aks, finally getting frustrated enough to say something. “Yeah, I know it’s hard to believe it. But I’m not out to hurt anyone or screw you all over. I’m just trying to survive, the same as all of you.”

“Then why stay? It’s not as if you have anything keeping you here,” Mason tells him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Theo’s eyes flick to Liam for a moment before moving over to Scott, who has tilted his head and is watching Theo. He’s not looking at him in suspicion like Mason is. It’s almost as if he thinks he’s figured something out.

“You’re going together,” Scott says, his tone leaving no room for argument. “I… I believe Theo. He’s on our side.”

It’s not the same as Scott saying he trusts him, but right now it’s as close as he’s going to get. Mason still doesn’t look happy, but he doesn’t argue anymore either. He goes to sulk in the corner, typing away on his phone, probably complaining to Corey.

Scott’s also on the phone, leaving Theo and Liam alone. Liam pushes off the wall and moves until he’s leaning on the counter, “You’ll look after him?”

Theo nods, “He might be getting on my nerves today but I’m not going to let anything kill him.”

“You didn’t say you wouldn’t kill him,” Liam points out.

Theo shrugs, “I’m reformed. Mason isn’t going to die today. At least not while I’m around.”

“Then you better stick by him,” Liam says. “Don’t leave him alone. You heard what Scott said. We’re better off sticking together, so even if he tries to leave…”

“I’ll stick to him like glue,” Theo says. “He won’t like it. But I’ll do it.”

Liam nods, seeming to accept the answer. “Good.”

“You try not to get in any trouble either,” Theo tells him. “I won’t be around to save your ass this time.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “As if I need you to save me. I can take care of myself.”

“Then you must just like having me swoop in and be your knight in shining leather,” Theo smirks.

“Well you have been good at it,” Liam says, his lips twitching up into a smile that Theo can’t help but return.

“If you two are done flirting can we go?” Mason asks, stepping up next to Theo.

Liam clears his throat and steps back from the counter, “He’s all yours.”

“Not exactly something I want to hear,” Mason mutters.

“This is going to go well,” Theo says, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Now come on. Let’s get this over with.”

“Theo,” Liam calls as they head to the door.

Theo glances at him over his shoulder, “Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

Theo smirks, putting on his sunglasses. “Aren’t I always?”

They wind up having to flip a coin to decide who drives, neither one wanting to easily give in. Theo ends up winning, much to Mason’s displeasure. He scowls as he gets into the trunk, and immediately starts messing with the radio. Theo lets him, figuring him messing with the radio is better than hearing him complain.

“Wait stop,” Theo says, reaching out but not touching Mason’s hand as it hovers over the dial. “I like this song.”

Mason raises an eyebrow, but drops his hand and sits back in his seat. “I didn’t know you were a Queen fan.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Theo tells him. He can’t tell Mason that while he does love Queen that this is special because it was playing the first time he he and Liam kissed. Jenna was listening to it in the kitchen and the music filtered softly upstairs. He’ll always remember “ _You’re My Best Friend_ ” playing as he and Liam traded soft kisses and smiles.

He clears his throat, and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. “It’s just a nice song.”

“I can’t deny that,” Mason says. “But _Somebody To Love_ is clearly superior.”

“Okay but what about _Hammer To Fall_ ? Or _Who Wants To Live Forever_?”

“Both excellent choices,” Mason says, nodding his approval. “You know what Liam’s favorite is?”

Theo grins, remember the conversation he had years ago with Liam about it. “ _Don’t Stop Me Now_.”

Mason looks surprised at his guess, “Yeah. How did you know that?”

Theo shrugs, trying to appear casual, “It just seems like his type of song.”

Mason seems to accept that. For a while he’s silent, looking out the window and tapping his fingers on his leg to the sound of Bon Jovi now filtering through the speakers. When they reach the entrance to the tunnels, Theo parks the truck and looks out at it in clear distaste. They both get out and walk towards it, Theo leading the way in just to be sure. But Mason sticks close.

“Should I turn on my phone flashlight?” Mason whispers.

Theo shrugs, “It’s going to know we’re here regardless, so we might as well be able to see.”

Soon, light is filling the tunnels. It’s not much, but it’s enough for them to be able to see where they’re going. They reach a fork and stop, staring down the two paths.

“We should go that way,” Mason says, pointing to the right. “Something about the other way just… doesn’t feel right.”

He shivers. Theo understands what he means. The thought of going left makes his hair stand on end, but that’s exactly what they’re looking for.

“We’re going left,” Theo tells him.

“What?” Mason hisses, stumbling after Theo when he starts walking again. “Wait a minute. Why?”

“Because it feels wrong,” Theo says. “Something is telling you not to come this way. Which means there is something down here that doesn’t want to be found. Maybe the thing we’re looking for, perhaps?”

“Yeah okay, that’s a good point. I just… I don’t like it down here,” Mason says, frowning as he looks around the dark tunnels.

“Yeah me either,” Theo mutters, mostly to himself.

Mason snorts at that, “Really? I thought this would feel like home by now.”

“Home doesn’t always have the best memories for everyone, Mason.” Theo sighs and quickens his pace. He just wants to find Aaron and get this over with. “I think it’s here. My skin is practically crawling, and I don’t think it’s just the tunnels that are causing it.”

“I know I don’t like admitting it, but I think you’re right,” Mason says, his pace picking up until he’s walking next to Theo again.

“Well I like hearing it,” Theo says. It’s meant to be a joke, but it falls flat, both of them too tense to even acknowledge it.

They walk along the tunnels, Theo letting his fear lead him. Anytime he gets the feeling he shouldn’t go down a path, he has to force himself to do it, knowing that that’s most likely the direction the Anuk-Ite is in.

It’s not surprising that somewhere along the way Theo and Mason wind up snapping at each other. There’s too much distrust between them, especially on Mason’s part. And the amplified fear just makes it worse. But it also helps. If they’re this afraid, that means the Anuk-Ite has to be close.

Theo sees something out of the corner of his eye, and reacts before he can think better of it. He shoves Mason, wincing when he hears the hard thud when he hits the wall. His attention turns to Aaron when he comes speeding towards him. Theo shifts and charges at him, doing his best to fight him off. Aaron might look small, but it’s all deception. There’s strength underneath.

Suddenly, there’s a piercing scream and everything stops. Aaron looks down the tunnel and lets out a scream of his own before taking off. Theo is tempted to follow, but then he looks down at Mason’s crumpled form and realizes he can’t leave him here like this. He does text Scott, letting him know what just happened. If they know Aaron is heading out, most likely to them, then they can be ready.

Theo kneels next to Mason, his eyes quickly scanning his body for injuries. He reaches out for Mason’s arm when he notices him cradling it, trying to focus and take a little bit of Mason’s pain. He’s seen Liam and Scott do it before, and tries to mimic their movements. Except nothing happens.

“You can’t take pain if you don’t care,” Mason tells him, his words sounding bitter.

Theo looks up at him with wide eyes, doing his best to hide how much the words hurt him. Because he _does_ care. He cares more than he could ever admit. And he doubts Mason would believe him if he told him. So he drops Mason’s arm and gets to his feet. When he reaches down to help Mason up, he brushes him off, standing on unsteady legs.

“Don’t bother,” he mutters, pushing past Theo and walking towards the exit. “You’ve done enough.”

Theo watches him go, swallowing down the lump him can feel forming in his throat. Now isn’t the time. He feels like he tells himself that a lot lately. And he’ll probably be doing it more. That’s just his life now. Constantly pushing away all the emotions he has building inside him for another time. One that never seems to come.

***

Theo comes to a halt when he sees a familiar figure standing a few feet away with his back to him. He’d heard talk but wasn’t sure if it was really true until now. But it was that inkling that made him come back here, to the house he’d shared with Derek and Laura. “Derek?”

Derek turns around to face him. Rather than the smile Theo was expecting, he simply raises an eyebrow at him. “You have a lot of explaining to do, Theo Raeken.”

“I can agree with that,” Theo says, giving him a guilty smile. “But is now really the time?”

Derek sighs and takes a step towards him, “Probably not. We are in the middle of a war. I’m supposed to be at the clinic but I wanted to check in on your first.”

“I’m glad you did,” Theo tells him. “I hate that I had to ask you and Laura to come back, but things are bad man. We need all the help we can get.”

Derek grins, “So we’re only here to be your extra muscle?”

“You know that’s not it,” Theo says, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Do you really need me to say it?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to hear it.”

Theo huffs out a laugh, “I’ve missed you, you asshole.”

Derek laughs, pulling Theo in for a tight hug. “I missed you, too. Even if you are insufferable.” He pulls back with a sigh. “I should get to the clinic before Stiles sends out a search party.”

“Stiles is here?” Theo asks.

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Did you really think he would let me come back alone after he heard? He was furious that everyone kept this from him. A sentiment I share.”

Theo grimaces, “Sorry. You were just out and safe. I didn’t want to bring you back knowing how dangerous it was.”

Derek rests a hand on his shoulder, his expression one of understanding. “I didn’t say I didn’t understand why you did it. I still don’t like it. Now go on, I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“It’s not like I have anywhere to be,” Theo shrugs. Just then his phone rings and he groans. “Fuck.”

Derek laughs and shakes his head, “Your destiny’s calling. Better find out what it wants.”

Theo rolls his eyes as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, “Don’t quote Merlin at me right now.” He glances down at the screen. “Especially since Scott is hardly my destiny.”

Scott is speaking before he even has his phone up to his ear, “Theo! Thank god. Are you busy? I need you to do something for me.”

Theo glares at Derek when he snickers, “Not anymore, I’m not.”

“Good. I need you to go help Liam at the hospital.”

“Ahh destiny,” Derek grins.

Theo pulls his phone away to hiss at Derek, “Shut up.”

“What?” Scott asks, sounding confused through the speaker.

Theo brings it back to his ear, still glaring at Derek, who looks far too pleased with himself. “Nothing. I’ll go.”

Scott lets out a relieved breath, “Thanks man.”

“What exactly am I helping Liam with?” Theo asks. He knows it doesn’t matter. He’d go regardless. But Scott doesn’t know that.

“I don’t know exactly,” Scott says. “He said something about finding people hooked up to wolfsbane and hunters showing up. So the faster you can get there…”

“I’m close,” Theo tells him. “I’ll go now. And send a stray your way.”

“A stray?” Scott asks, sounding confused.

“I think you’ll find you’re missing someone who should be with you,” Theo says.

Scott’s silent for a moment. When he speaks again he sounds amused. “Tell Derek that Laura and Stiles are talking to Lydia and Malia about their run in with the FBI.”

“I’m coming!” Derek says, clearly having heard Scott’s warning. Theo raises an eyebrow at Derek once he’s hung up with Scott, but Derek just shakes his head, pulling his keys from his pocket. “Story for another time. Be careful, alright?”

Theo nods, “Yeah, I’ll do my best. You be careful too. No self-sacrificing bullshit.”

Derek grins, “I make no promises.”

He waves and gets into his car, and Theo follows suit. He starts the truck and turns it in the direction of the hospital. He smiles wryly when he realizes that he’s headed off to the hospital, once again to save Liam. Hopefully this time will go a little better than last time.

When he gets there, he manages to sneak in through the emergency room without being noticed. The last thing he needs is for any of the hunters to see him. He’d have no issue fighting them, but his priority right now is finding Liam, and a fight would be waste time he doesn’t have.

He gets in the elevator and hits every button since he’s unsure what floor Liam’s on. He should know before the doors even open if Liam is on the other side. He’s close to the 5th floor when he hears it. Liam’s rapid heartbeat and the clicking of a gun.

He moves closer to the door, readying himself for whatever is going to be on the other side. Theo doesn’t even think when they start to open and he sees Liam standing there with his back to him. He reaches out and pulls him in as the gunshots start ringing out.

When the door shuts, Theo moves to the panel and pushes the emergency stop button, not wanting to risk going to another floor.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks, looking at him in confusion.

“Saving your life,” Theo tells him, pulling off his beanie and running a hand through his hair. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“But how did you know I was here?”

“Scott called me,” Theo says. “Said you might need help. And it seems I got here just in time.”

“I was handling it,” Liam mutters.

Theo rolls his eyes, “Sure you were. Handling right into an early grave.”

Liam sighs, “Whatever. We’re going to have to go back out there. You know that, right?”

“Look, I’m not dying for you,” Theo says, taking a step closer to Liam. He knows the words aren’t true. He’d die a thousand times over if it meant keeping Liam safe. But Liam doesn’t know that. And saying those words in this too small space feels too big.

Liam steps closer, until they’re almost chest to chest. “I’m not dying for you either,” Liam tells him. His gaze moves to the elevator doors before focusing back on Theo. “But I will fight with you.”

Theo can’t stop his gaze from drifting down, landing on Liam’s lips. He has to make himself look away when Liam takes his bottom lip between his teeth. “Okay,” Theo says, giving Liam his signature smirk. “Let’s fight.”

Liam nods and turns away. His shoulders are tense and his heart beating too quickly. “Now or never,” Theo hears him mutter.

Theo doesn’t get a chance to question what he means. The next moment Liam is spinning around, and Theo finds himself pinned to the wall of the elevator as Liam kisses him. Theo freezes, sure he must be dreaming, but then Liam is pulling back, his eyes boring into Theo’s own, a silent question in them. He looks unsure, and Theo can’t have that. He moves a hand up to tangle in Liam’s hair and pulls him in for another kiss.

There’s more emotion in it than he was expecting, at least from Liam. His lips are moving almost desperately against Theo’s, as if he’s afraid to stop. It’s something he can understand. Now that he finally has Liam in his arms again he’s afraid to let him go. Afraid that once they leave this elevator things will just go back to the way they were before, as if this never happened.

But as much as he’d like to stay in this moment longer, he knows they can’t. The hunters are still out there, and if they don’t handle them, they’ll just move onto someone else. And those people could be innocents like Jenna and Mason. Theo can’t have more innocent people getting hurt. Not when they can stop it, at least for a moment.

When they pull back, Liam keeps his eyes closed. He’s breathing heavy, and touching his lips. When he opens his eyes, he looks at Theo in wonder. And there’s something else. Something Theo hasn’t seen in Liam’s eyes in a long time. Theo has to look away. He knows that right now he’s probably just imagining it. Placing something there that he wants to see.

“We should deal with the hunters,” Theo mumbles.

“Yeah,” Liam agrees. He clears his throat and turns towards the doors again. “But we are talking about this.” Theo’s heart skips at that, and Liam throws a grin over his shoulder. “You’re not getting out of this that easy.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Theo grins, stepping up next to Liam. “Now let’s go kick some hunter ass.”

Theo watches as Liam shifts, and quickly follows suit as Liam hits the button to open the doors. Gabe and the other hunters are waiting for them when the doors open, but Theo and Liam are ready. They work together seamlessly, taking down hunter after hunter. Theo feels a thrill go through him at just how well they fight together. He’s always known they fit, but this is something else. They don’t even have to say anything for the other to know what they want. They just know.

Theo gets shot in the back while trying to push Liam out of the line of fire, but barely feels it. Too focused on keeping Liam safe. It’s not as if there’s anything he can do about it, so he ignores it. He keeps fighting as best he can. At some point he finds himself leaning against the wall, ducking away from the spray of bullets.

Suddenly he sees Liam go charging across the room towards Gabe and panics. The idiot is going to get himself killed. His panic only grows when he hears Monroe’s coming through the hunter’s radio, telling him to just shoot both of them. So the hunter does, blindly follow her order without even blinking. Liam manages to duck out of the way, but Gabe is hit repeatedly in the chest. He goes down, and then the firing stops. Theo looks over to see Nolan standing there, a fire extinguisher in his hands as he stares wide eyed down at the hunter.

Theo’s attention goes back to Gabe when he hears the kid groaning in pain. He’s dragging himself across the floor, leaving a bright smear of blood as he goes. He manages to get himself upright and leaning against the cabinet, and then he just sits there, tears falling down his face.

“Hurts,” he croaks out, his eyes lift and meet Theo’s across the room. “It hurts.”

Theo rises unsteadily to his feet. He starts towards Gabe, unsure at first what he plans to do. He just knows he can’t let the kid die alone, because he is dying. That much is obvious. And he might be one of the hunters and responsible for hurting people Theo cares about, but so is Theo. The difference is he’s getting a chance to come back from it. It’s slow going but it’s still a chance. Gabe will never get that.

The kneels down next to him, taking Gabe’s arm the same way he’d taken Mason’s. He pushes up the sleeve, already feeling how cool Gabe’s skin is under his touch. He focuses on what he wants to do, of how he just wants this kid to not suffer anymore. He sucks in a surprised breath when suddenly black veins run up his hand to his arm, and he feels the shock of pain.

“Does it hurt anymore?” Theo asks, listening to the sound of Gabe’s slowing heartbeat. He knows it won’t be long but if he can at least help… When Gabe shakes his head no, Theo lets out a breath of relief. “Good.”

He waits until Gabe’s eyes are closed and he can’t hear him breathing or his heart beating anymore before dropping his arm. He gets to his feet on shaky legs and moves towards where Liam is standing next to Melissa.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Liam says.

“I know,” Theo says. “But he… he was just a kid. Sure, he was an ass. But he was manipulated by Monroe. And he didn’t deserve to die in pain.”

Theo closes his eyes as a jolt of pain goes through his back. He feels a hand on his neck and then his pain is lessening. His eyes open to meet Liam’s blue ones. “You don’t have to do that,” Theo says, mirroring Liam’s words.

Liam smiles, his fingers brushing lightly through the hair on the nape of Theo’s neck. “I know. But you shouldn’t be in pain either.”

“Is anyone there?” Monroe’s voice sounds over the radio laying on the ground next to one of the dead hunters. “This is Monroe. I want an update. Someone answer me.”

Liam moves until he’s kneeling down next to the hunter and picks up the discarded radio. “You lost.”

When Liam turns back to look at him, Theo grins. “We won.”

“Yeah,” Liam laughs, letting Theo pull him to his feet. “We won.”

They help Melissa, Mason, Corey, and Nolan clean up a bit. It’s mostly moving the bodies to the morgue and getting rid of the blood from the floor. Gabe is the last one they move, and once they do, Melissa sighs. “I should let his parents know. But I think we’ve done what we can for tonight. Now we all need rest.”

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Liam says, surprising Theo when he slips his hand into Theo’s and laces their fingers together.

Theo let’s Liam pull him along towards the elevator. They share smiles when the doors close, and this time, when Liam leans in to kiss him, Theo is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing art is done by Elie and can be found [here](http://eliestarr.tumblr.com/post/180178844510/the-next-moment-liam-is-spinning-around-and-theo)


	11. The Road To Redemption

Theo follows Liam into the house, his pace slow and hesitant. He’s not sure he’s welcome here after all the things he’s done. He really wouldn’t blame Jenna for taking one look at him and ordering him out of the house. It would be what he deserves. Sure, they had a moment, a few moments, including the time he visited her at the hospital. But she could have changed her mind about him since then.

“It’s over,” Liam says, letting out a relieved laugh. “We won.”

“Oh thank god,” Jenna says. She runs over and pulls Liam in for a tight hug, pulling back to take his face in her hands. “I knew you could do it.”

She turns to Theo, her face unreadable as she approaches him. He’s not sure what to expect, but the tight hug he finds himself in throws him off for a moment. He quickly relaxes when all she does is tighten her grip around him.

“I’m so sorry, Theo,” Jenna tells him.

Theo pulls back, his eyes searching her face. It’s then that he gets it. She _knows_. “You know?”

Jenna nods, “I always have. I couldn’t tell you at first. You probably wouldn’t have believed me. And I just felt so guilty. So I selfishly kept it to myself. I was also just afraid.”

“Afraid?”

Jenna nods, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes, “It’s all my fault. I let them take you and did the spell to make you forget. You should hate me for what I did.”

“I could never hate you,” Theo tells her. “I know you didn’t have a choice.”

“Wait,” Liam says, his tone harsh. Theo’s surprised when he turns his head to see him glaring at his mother, his hands clenched tightly into fists. “ _You_ did this? You made me forget him? And let them take him? What the hell, Mom? How could you? You know what he meant to me! You know I loved him!”

“Liam…”

Jenna tries to move towards Liam but he backs away, holding a hand up as he shakes his head. “Don’t. I’ll never forgive you for this.”

Theo stands there, staring at Liam. He can barely think on the fact that Liam remembers him. He remembers everything. Not when he’s looking at his mother with anger she’s not deserving of.

“Liam, it’s not her fault,” Theo tries.

LIam turns his glare on him, “And _you_. Don’t even get me started on you. How long did you know?”

“Since I got sent to the skinwalkers,” Theo says. “I got my memories back down there.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

Theo lets out a disbelieving laugh, “And say what? ‘ _Hey Liam, you don’t remember this, but we kind of dated a few years ago. And we’re in love. Sorry if this is awkward considering you have a girlfriend and hate my guts_.’ Yeah, that would have gone over well.”

Liam’s shoulders slump, “Yeah I guess I might not have believed you.”

“You would have hit me,” Theo tells him. “Not that you haven’t done that plenty, but any trust I’d been building with you would have disappeared. I had to keep quiet, and just hope one day you would remember. Now you do. But I don’t understand when…”

“In the elevator,” Liam says, taking a step closer to him, mirroring his movements from hours before. “When I kissed you. It kind of threw me off for a bit, having all those memories rush in. But once they were there, I knew they were right. I just wasn’t sure if you remembered so I didn’t say anything. Which… now that I’ve said that, I can understand why you kept quiet. I can’t imagine how hard that was for you.”

“It was,” Theo agrees. “I suddenly had all these memories. But before that I kept having flashes. I thought I was just going crazy.”

“Flashes of what?” Liam asks, stopping in front of him. “What did you see?”

“You,” Theo tells him. “I saw you. Well, mostly your eyes. But you were always there. I never really understood it, or why I was so drawn to you, but I get it now. My subconscious was trying to remind me how important you are to me.”

“I think mine was too,” Liam says. “I kept seeing you. Even before you came back. I’d see something around the house and it would trigger these flashes in my head. I tried to ignore them. Tried to pass it off as deja vu or something. Even though deep down I knew that it was more than that. Then when you showed up here...”

“What?”

“It scared me,” Liam admits. “That you were actually real. But you didn’t seem to know me so I kept my distance. Just because you were in my head didn’t mean you were trustworthy. If anything, it made me more wary of you.”

“Good,” Theo says. “That was smart. Then again, you always have been smart.”

“I’m so sorry, Theo,” Liam says, his hand reaching out and barely brushing against Theo’s. It’s hesitant, as if he’s not sure he’s allowed to touch him. Theo turns his hand and fits their hands together properly, letting out a breath of relief at just the simple contact.

“What for?” Theo asks him.

“I know I haven’t exactly treated you the best,” Liam admits. “I know you’ll say I had a good reason, and maybe I did. But everything you’ve been through…”

“It’s not your fault,” Theo says, then looks over at Jenna. “Either of you. If anyone is to blame it’s the Dread Doctors. But they’re dead so they got what was coming to them in the end.”

“Thankfully,” Liam says. “But it still doesn’t seem like enough.”

“Liam,” Jenna says, her tone disapproving.

“It’s true,” Liam says. “They were taking kids and experimenting on them. When it didn’t go the way they wanted, they killed them. They deserved to suffer for that.”

Theo can tell that Jenna agrees, at least a little bit. She might not want to, but she does. She finally shakes her head, “I feel like we could all use some tea.”

“And some food, please?” Liam says, giving his mother a hopeful smile. It’s funny how he went from angry at her to smiling if just a few minutes. Theo is glad though. He doesn’t want the two of them to be on the outs, especially not because of him.

“Your father should be home soon,” Jenna tells him. “He went to help Melissa with something at the hospital. I’ll call and make sure so I can get dinner started. You both look like you could use a hot meal.”

“Oh you have no idea,” Theo says.

Liam frowns, “What have you been eating? And oh my god… you’ve been sleeping in your truck!”

“Excuse me?” Jenna says, her tone disapproving. “What does he mean, you’ve been sleeping in your truck?”

Theo shrugs, “For a while I was staying with Derek and Laura, but when they left town and then the hunters showed up I didn’t want to risk anyone finding the place so I left. So I’ve really just been eating what I can find, which is mostly junk”

“Well then you’ll just move in back here,” Liam says, smiling at him. He turns to look at his mother. “That okay, right Mom?”

“Of course. If I had known… but no matter. His room is still all made up,” Jenna says.

Liam’s brow furrows, “It is? Wait… it was next to mine when he lived here but there wasn’t a room there…”

“I made it to where you wouldn’t notice it,” Jenna tells him. “Or David. I couldn’t bare to change anything in it, but couldn’t risk you finding it either.”

“We should go see it then,” Liam says, using Theo’s hand to pull him towards the stairs. “You know, to make sure we don’t need anything for it.”

Jenna raises an amused eyebrow at her son, “Just don’t take too long. Dinner will be in an hour.”

“Oh that’s plenty of time,” Liam says, waving her off.

“I don’t think I needed to know that,” Jenna says, turning towards the kitchen.

Liam’s stumbles a bit on the stairs but keeps going. He’s pulling Theo so hard Theo’s afraid he might break his arm off. They reach the room and Theo turns to Liam once the door is closed. “Jesus Liam. What are you in such a hurry f--”

Theo finds himself pressed against the door as Liam’s lips find his. There’s a desperation and longing in it that has Theo’s head spinning. All he can do is kiss Liam back, bringing his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

When Theo goes to pull back, needing air, Liam growls and nips at his bottom lip. Theo gasps at the flare of arousal that goes through him and tries to push it down. Now isn’t the time. Theo remembers how intense remembering everything can be and Liam must still be feeling that.

Liam nuzzles into his neck and sighs, “I love you.”

Theo stills, closing his eyes against the storm of emotion building in him. “You don’t know me.”

“I do,” Liam says, his lips brushing against Theo’s skin as he speaks. “I know you. I know you’ve changed but you’re still you. It confused me at first, because I didn’t remember, but I could feel myself falling for you. For the person I could see you were becoming.” He pulls back to look at Theo, his expression serious. “Why do you think I kissed you in that elevator? It wasn’t because I remembered. I hadn’t yet. But I knew I cared about you. I couldn’t go out there and face certain death without letting myself finally have the one thing I’d been wanting for so long. So just…” he rests his forehead against Theo’s and sighs. “Just accept that I love you, because that’s not going to change.”

“I love you too,” Theo whispers.

Liam smiles, so bright and happy, and Theo just has to kiss him. This time it’s much slower, but no less intense. Kissing Liam had always been one of his favorite things before, and that’s no different now. They might be older, and have changed since they were kids, but they’re still Theo and Liam.

“THEO!”

Theo and Liam break apart, staring at each other in confusion when Stiles’ voice reaches them from downstairs.

“Let’s ignore him and maybe he’ll leave,” Liam whispers against his lips.

Theo smiles, “It’s Stiles. Do you really think he’d let it go?”

Liam sighs, “Probably not. I wonder what he wants though.”

“Only one way to find out,” Theo says. He grabs Liam’s hand and reaches back to open the door.

The voices are louder now that they’re in the hall, and Theo realizes Stiles isn’t alone.

“Stiles I told you we should wait,” Derek is saying.

“Like hell,” Stiles says. “He has a lot of explaining to do.”

“Stiles…” Scott sighs. “We’ve all had an exhausting night, hell an exhausting few months.”

“If you say this can wait until morning…”

“What is it that’s so important that you came bursting into the house like this?” Theo asks, stepping into the hall with Liam.

Stiles stares at him for a moment, his eyes trailing from Theo’s face down to where his hand is still linked with Liam’s. Stiles meets his eyes again, but before Theo can decipher the look Stiles is striding towards him. Theo almost expects to get punched. Instead Stiles pulls him in for a hug.

“You know you could make this less awkward by hugging me back,” Stiles tells him.

Theo reluctantly releases Liam’s hand so that he can wrap both arms around Stiles. He can’t remember the last time they even hugged. Even before they weren’t much for physical contact. Theo is confused as to what could have brought this on.

“What’s this about?” Theo asks, glancing over Stiles shoulder to see Scott wiping his eyes.

“We remember,” Scott says, placing a hand on Theo’s arm. “Everything.”

“Well not everything,” Stiles says, finally stepping back. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “But enough. I still don’t understand how you wound up with the Dread Doctors though. Or how we forgot you.”

Theo looks into the kitchen to see Jenna watching them. She’s been through enough tonight, and while Theo knows he owes them the whole truth, he also knows it can wait. “It’s a long story. One that I will explain later if you want me to. But just know that I didn’t remember either. I thought I… well I thought a lot of things that weren’t right. And I Iet the Dread Doctors get into my head. I know I made a lot of bad choices when I came back, and hurt you all in the process. I’m so sorry for that.”

Theo brings a hand up to wipe at his eyes as tears start to fall. He’s been dreading having this conversation, unsure of how it would go. Scott’s the one to pull Theo in for a hug this time.

“I can’t say you don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Scott says, pulling back to look at him. “But I know that wasn’t you. Not really. It’s not going to be easy, but we’re going to get past this.”

The front door opens and David comes in, looking around the room for a moment before his eyes land on Theo. He shuts the door and walks further into the room, and once again Theo finds himself being hugged tightly.

“Theo,” David says, squeezing his arms as he pulls back with a tearful smile. “It’s good to have you home, son.”

“It’s good to be home,” Theo says, smiling first at him and then at Liam. He loves how right the words feel.

“Are you boys staying for dinner?” Jenna calls from the kitchen. She sticks her head around the corner to look at Stiles, Derek, and Scott.

The three look at each other, holding a silent conversation, before Derek turns to Jenna. “If it’s no trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Jenna tells them. “There’s plenty. And it’ll be nice having people in the house again.”

“It certainly will,” David agrees. “I could never place why it felt so empty here. It was just a feeling. But now I know there was something missing.”

“What are we having?” Liam asks. He steps away from Theo and moves into the kitchen, peering into the pot on the stove. “Pasta?”

When Liam goes to grab the spoon, Jenna bats his hand away. “If you want to help, get out the noodles.”

Theo smiles when Liam grumbles out a complaint before moving to the pantry. He turns away, back towards Stiles, Scott, and Derek. “Where’s Laura?”

“She’s with Lydia, Malia, and Isaac,” Derek says. “She wanted to be here, but figured you were already going to be overwhelmed with people as it is. She is going to be offended that you’re moving out, though.”

“I guess I’ll have to do a lot of sucking up to make up for it,” Theo says. “But Isaac, he was part of the pack right? From before?”

“Yeah, he left for France about a year ago,” Scott says. “We weren’t expecting him back. He just showed up with Jackson and Ethan. But it’s nice to see him again.”

“I think you’ll get along swimmingly,” Stiles says. “You’re about the same level of asshole now.”

“You’re one to talk,” Theo says, grinning at him.

Stiles shrugs, “I can own it.”

“If you boys are finished with whatever it is you’re doing, dinner is ready,” Jenna calls from the kitchen.

“It’s just Stiles and Theo being Stiles and Theo,” Derek tells her, fondly rolling his eyes at the two before making his way into the kitchen.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Stiles asks, hurrying after Derek, and barely managing to avoid running into a table along the way.

Theo can’t remember the last time he had this much fun at dinner. The ones he had when living with Derek and Laura were close, but this is something else. Everyone is laughing and trading stories and just enjoying knowing that, at least for now, there isn’t a threat hanging over their heads.

Theo stays in the kitchen to help Jenna clean up, despite her insistence that she can handle it. If he’s being honest, he needs this time with her. He can tell she still feels guilty about what she had to do, something that Theo can understand all too well. He’s had so much guilt eating away at him lately, and he has no doubt there will be more. He doesn’t want Jenna to dwell on it like he knows she probably has been these past few years.

“You know, I really don’t blame you,” Theo says, his voice soft. He keeps wiping down the plate he’s drying, trying to appear casual. “You were doing what you had to in order to keep your family safe.”

“You were also part of this family,” Jenna says. “And I just let them take you.”

“You know if I had a choice I would have asked you to do the same thing,” Theo tells her. “I would have rather them take me than hurt Liam or David. Or you. Do I hate what happened? Yes. There are things that I did that are going to stay with me for a long time. But that’s on me, and the Dread Doctors. It’s not on you. So whatever happened, and that you feel like you have to be sorry for, I forgive you.”

Jenna nods, the cup she’s holding clattering onto the counter. Theo puts the plate down and moves until he’s able to wrap his arms around Jenna and she sinks into his hold. He can feel her tears against the skin of his neck as he tightens his hold, and tears slip past his own eyes.

He knows it should be embarrassing, knowing that he’s crying in the kitchen with the pack in the other room, but it’s not. Even if he should feel embarrassed, he’s passed caring. They’ve all been through so much. It makes sense that they would break.

“I’m sorry,” Jenna sobs, clinging to him harder. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Theo says. “I’m sorry, too.”

Theo hears movement and then there’s a warm, solid heat against his back as Liam wraps himself around them. He doesn’t have to ask why. He knows Liam needs this as much as he and Jenna do. After a moment, David joins them on Jenna’s other side, his arms coming to stretch around his family. Theo feels himself relax. He’s safe here. The war is over. For the first time in a long time he doesn’t feel like he has to look over his shoulder. Even knowing Monroe is still out there somewhere, this is the safest he’s felt in years. He’s going to hold onto that.

Theo can’t help but feel nervous when the night is over and he finds himself once again being led to Liam’s room. He stands there in the doorway, watching as Liam mutters to himself about having clothes that will fit Theo.

“I’m sure a pair of your shorts and a t-shirt will be fine,” Theo tells him. “Or I can go to my truck and see…”

“No!” Liam turns to face him, his eyes wide and a pair of sweats hanging from his hand. He steps closer to Theo and shakes his head. “No, you can’t leave.”

Theo’s brow furrows, “I wouldn’t be leaving, Liam. I’d just be getting clothes.”

“But I have clothes,” Liam says. “I just…”

Theo’s concerned when Liam’s breath catches and his shoulders start to shake. He closes the distance between them, bringing a hand to the back of Liam’s neck, as he ducks his head and tries to meet Liam’s eyes. “Liam?”

“I just got you back,” Liam whispers. “I can’t lose you again. And it’s stupid and irrational but the thought of you going out to your truck… I guess I’m afraid you’ll just get in it and I’ll never see you again. That you’ll leave this room and I’ll wake up and realize this never happened. I need you to be here and this to be real.”

Theo gets it. He does. Part of him is still having trouble believing he’s able to be here like this, after everything.

“How can you still love me?”

Liam looks at him, his blue eyes wide in confusion. “What?”

“After everything I’ve done,” Theo says. “I hurt you. I hurt your pack. Your mom. And I know I wasn’t myself when I did those things, but I still did them. You should hate me for it. Yet here you are afraid of losing me.”

Liam’s hand moves to rest over his heart and Theo closes his eyes. “Do you remember the first time we said we loved each other?”

Theo’s brow furrows, “Yeah, of course. What does that have to do with this?”

“Because you were as scared then as you are now,” Liam tells him. “You were so afraid to let yourself love me, and to let me love you. Because you were afraid of losing me. Now we’re older and things are different, but that’s still the same. I know you were afraid of the Dread Doctors back then, and what they might do. Now you’re just afraid of yourself. I’m telling you, you don’t have to be. I know what you’ve done. But I also know who you are. Deep down. You’re a good person. Even before I got my memories back I could see you working to become that guy. And now that I remember… god Theo it just makes me love you more. And I don’t care what you say. You do deserve it. And I will spend the rest our lives showing you that.”

Theo kisses him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Theo tries to put everything he’s unable to speak into the kiss, needing Liam to know just how much he means to him. He can feel a dampness on his cheeks and taste the salt of tears in the kiss, but he’s no longer sure if it’s from his own or Liam’s.

“I love you,” he murmurs, placing another lingering kiss to Liam’s lips. “I love you, and I’m sorry. For everything.”

“But you’ll stay?” Liam asks.

Theo takes a deep breath and nods, “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

***

It’s easier than Theo was expecting to fall back into life with Liam and his family. The first morning he wakes up in Liam’s arms to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen Theo has to wonder if he’s dreaming. Liam smiles when Theo pinches himself to be sure. Once he’s sure it’s real he can’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing Liam.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Theo sighs, brushing his nose against Liam’s.

“Well good, because I don’t plan for you to ever have a reason to use your own bed,” Liam tells him. “At least not without me in it.”

“Fine by me.”

True to his word, Liam ensures that Theo spends every night sleeping in his room. Theo can’t complain. After so long apart, it’s nice just being able to be with Liam. He sometimes can’t believe it. He spent so long, first fighting any pull he had towards Liam, and then trying to keep his emotions in check once he remembered how he felt about him. It’s a relief just being able to be with him and not having to hide how he feels anymore.

Still, there are things Theo knows he has to do before he’s fully able to move on and be happy. At the top of the list is making up for some of the things that happened while he was with the Dread Doctors.

It’s one morning, about two weeks after everyone remembered that Theo crawls out of bed with the sun just coming up over the horizon. Theo slips out of bed and throws on his jeans and a t-shirt. He’s just putting on his shoes when Liam starts to stir.

“Where are you going?” Liam grumbles, reaching a hand out for Theo that winds up flopping on the empty space next to him.

Theo smiles down at him as he grabs his coat off the chair, “I have to talk to the Sheriff about something. I won’t be too long.”

Liam frowns, “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Theo tells him, leaning down to place a lingering kiss to his lips. “Go back to sleep, Li.”

He leaves the room a few minutes later, after finally managing to extract himself from Liam’s wandering hands. He doesn’t like leaving him so early, but he knows he needs to do this. It’s something that has been weighing on his mind for a while but he’s never had the time to do anything about it. He does now.

He remembers all the kids that have died at the hands of the Dread Doctors. Each one he had to drag out of the tunnels and bury. He made sure to mark every spot. Back then he’d told himself it was so he didn’t dig up the same grave. But he thinks even then he’d hope to one day go back. He’d tried, of course. After the first kid died Theo had written a letter and delivered it to the kids parents, and watched as they found the body. The Dread Doctors had been furious with him. They’d locked him in a cabinet for hours, not letting him out no matter how much he’d begged.

They hadn’t said anything when they’d finally let Theo out, but Theo had known. He wasn’t to contact the families again. So he hadn’t. That doesn’t mean he hadn’t done what he could to remember where all the bodies were. And there were a lot. So many experiments. So many kids, strapped to the table. Theo remembers having to help hold some of them down, and having them beg him for help. It’s no wonder he so easily turned off his emotions. Caring back then was pointless.

He looks up at the Sheriff’s station and takes a deep breath, before squaring his shoulders and walks inside. He has a box in his arms, the contents of which he’s finally ready to share. He doesn’t have to worry anymore. At least not about the Dread Doctors.

When Theo knocks, the Sheriff calls him in, gesturing for him to take a seat once he’s closed the door. “What is it you have for me Theo?”

Theo sits down and looks at the box in his lap, his hands clenching around the handles. “I have something I need to show you.”

He puts the box on the desk, and watches as the Sheriff eyes it curiously, before pulling it closer and opening it. He pulls out the first envelope, then the second, then the third. When he reaches the fourth he frowns and looks at Theo, “What are these?”

“They’re letters,” Theo says.

The Sheriff rolls his eyes, looking so much like Stiles that Theo has to fight the urge to smile. “I can see that. But what are they for?”

“They’re… they’re the failures. The ones that never made it,” Theo tells him. His voice is soft, but he knows the Sheriff hears him by the way his face clears in understanding.

“And these are to…?”

“Their parents. It… I wrote down where they could find them, and apologized for what happened. I just…”

“You’ve had these all this time?” The Sheriff asks, looking down at the letters in his hands. “How long do these go back?”

“Four years,” Theo tells him. “Those are the ones I know about. That I was there for and was sent to… to get rid of. I’m sure there are more out there from before but I don’t know where they are.”

“They had you bury them? All of them?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. Once they died they’d send me out to the woods with them. I’d have to dig up a deep enough hole and then bury them. Then I’d sit and wait to see if they came back. They never did. At least not at first.”

“Because you were the first,” the Sheriff says. “How many are there?”

“A hundred,” Theo tells him. “Maybe more. They’re not all from Beacon Hills. They’d…” Theo closes his eyes, memories of the late nights spent out prowling the streets of various cities coming back to him. “The Dread Doctors would send me out of town to find them. Some were homeless. We knew they’d be less likely to have people looking for them that way. Some were just kids looking for a place to belong and easily lured away with the promise of a new life.”

“Like you were?”

“No,” Theo grits out. “I wasn’t. I told them no, and they still came for me. After they killed my family and then threatened Liam, David, and Jenna. I didn’t want to go. But I didn’t have a choice.”

“And no one even knew,” the Sheriff says, leaning back in his chair and steepling his hands over his chest as he studies the letters. “There are addresses on some of these.”

“I got all their names and managed to locate their information,” Theo says. “I’m not sure if the families still live there, but it’s worth a shot. I know you can’t tell them everything, but I figured they at least deserve some closure. I know I’d want it if I didn’t know what happened to my family.”

“This going to be a long job with just the two of us,” the Sheriff points out.

“It won’t be just the two of you,” a voice says from outside the door, and Theo’s breath hitches.

The door opens to reveal Derek standing there, with Stiles at his side, and Scott, Parrish, and Laura behind them. He’s not sure if he should feel bad for being relieved that Liam isn’t with them. He knows he’s going to need to tell him, and he will. But, if he’s being honest, he’s more than a little ashamed of what he did during his time with the Dread Doctors. And this… well this is at the top of the list.

“I know that for some of the stuff you’ll need law enforcement, but you’ll have me, my Dad, and Parrish for that,” Stiles says, stepping into the room. “And we can team up to go talk to the families. But first…”

“We need to find them,” Scott finishes.

Laura steps forward and peers into the box, moving a hand to run through the letters. Her eyes move from them to Theo, “You really wrote all these back then?”

Theo shrugs, “At first it helped. It reminded that I wasn’t…”

“You weren’t what?”

“Like them,” Theo says, releasing a long breath as the words finally leave him. “Not really. No matter what they made me do or who I’d become I wasn’t like them. I may have lost sight of that a little bit in the end, but I always had these.”

“And they let you keep them?” Stiles asks, moving to lean against the desk. “They never seemed the sentimental type.”

“They didn’t know,” Theo says. “As long as I was staying out of their way and not messing things up, and doing what they asked of me, they let me be. Which meant a lot of free time.”

“And you spent it writing letters?”

“Not all the time,” Theo says. “I drew a bit too.”

“You drew?” Derek asks, sounding surprised. “I didn’t know you could draw.”

Theo gives him a lopsided grin, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me. But I never said I was good. I just… needed to.”

“What did you draw?” Stiles asks. “You can’t exactly have had a lot of inspiration down there.”

“It’s hard to explain,” Theo admits. “Before my memories came back I’d always get these flashes or have dreams, and I’d try and draw them. Not always details, but just the face. It wasn’t until I came back that I realized the face was real.”

“You were drawing Liam,” Laura says, realization seeming to dawn on her.

John chuckles, “That Jenna.”

“What?” Stiles asks. “What does Jenna have to do with this?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the Sheriff asks. When no one answers, expect to stare blankly at him, he sighs. “She’s the one that did the spell, right? So it makes sense that she’d sneak little triggers or other things in there as a way to remind Theo of what he was missing, even if he didn’t understand it.”

“I don’t think it was just Theo,” Scott says. “I had moments too. There were flashes before Theo came back and then after, but it didn’t really start until he came back from the skinwalkers.”

“He had his memories back so the spell was breaking,” Derek says. “Not that fast, because it was a strong one. But enough. It just needed the final push. Which it got.”

“You never told us exactly how you broke it,” Stiles says, peering down at him. “What was it? One of you almost dying and then suddenly a flash of memory? Or true love’s kiss.” When Theo ducks his head, a blush creeping over his cheeks, Stiles lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Oh my god. That was it?”

“I doubt it was that simple,” Laura says, her tone thoughtful. “I think that if they’d kissed months ago it may not have broken. It’s also tied into where they were at the time, and I don’t mean physically. But mentally. Liam, I think, needed to be ready.”

“Most likely,” Theo says. “I haven’t asked Jenna for specifics on the spell. It’s hard enough on her right now. All I care about is that it broke, and now I can start attempting to make things right. Starting here, with these kids. I couldn’t help them, but I can at least give their families some closure.”

Derek rest a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure they’ll appreciate that.”

“They’d probably appreciate it more if their kids were alive,” Theo mutters.

_“Please. Please you have to help me. Don’t let them do this! Please!”_

Theo takes a deep breath and pushes the memory away. It’s getting harder and harder to do, but he hopes doing this will help. Even if it’s just a little.

“Where should we start?” Stiles asks.

“Probably the ones in town,” the Sheriff says. “We’ll need to find the bodies.” He sighs, running a hand over his chin. “I’m trying to figure out the best way to do this without causing a scene.”

“Is there one?”

Scott sighs, “I should probably call my dad, shouldn’t I?”

“We really need a supernatural department in the FBI,” Stiles mutters.

Derek shrugs, “Then start one. I’m sure Rafe could help you.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” the Sheriff says. “And you can have some consultants that are in the know.”

“I don’t know if you all are forgetting,” Stiles says, “but I’m still new to the FBI. And they’re not exactly going to let me start a team.”

“They could,” Laura says. “You know people higher up. And if some money is thrown at the right people...”

“You could even have an office here,” Scott says.

“For now I think we should focus on what we can do,” Stiles says, holding up one of the folders. “And that’s digging up bodies.”

“Why does that have to be on the list of things we’re good at?” Derek asks.

“It’s better than burying them,” Stiles shrugs.

“That doesn’t help.”

Theo looks down at the folder in his hands, realizing that he’s going to have to bring Liam into this. He’d planned to tell him. He’d just wanted to make sure he was going to actually be able to help the families before getting Liam involved. But now that this has gotten so big and the pack is involved, he’s going to have to do it sooner rather than later.

“I should get home,” Theo says. “I need to tell Liam.”

The Sheriff nods, “We’re not going to be doing much with this today anyway. But come by then the morning. If we’re going to be doing this, I can at least get you signed on as a consultant. It doesn’t pay much but…”

Theo shakes his head, “No. I don’t… I can’t take money for this. Not with my part in it. I just want to give the families closure. That’s all.”

“Of course,” the Sheriff says. “But Theo, this wasn’t…”

“I still did it,” Theo says. “Whether I was in my right mind, or not. It was still me. I couldn’t help them before, but I can do this.”

“We’ll walk you out,” Laura offers.

Theo knows he doesn’t really have much of a choice, so he nods. They leaves Stiles and Scott in the Sheriff’s office, going over what their next steps should be.

“You know, this isn’t going to be easy,” Laura tells him, stopping next to Theo’s truck. “Digging up the past can uncover all sorts of things.”

“I know,” Theo says. “But I have to do this. I owe the kids and their families. I might not have killed them myself, but I let it happen. And anything that comes out, well… I know what I’ve done. I’m not proud of it, but I can’t change it. Now all I can do is try and move on, and be better.”

“It’s going to take time,” Laura tells him. “It’s going to be hard, seeing all these families have to face the fact the someone they love is really gone. Some of them may have been holding onto hope that their child was alive, just to have that ripped from them. All I’m saying is, you don’t have to do this alone. You don’t have to face each family. You can let other people do it. In fact, you should.”

Theo nods. He knows she’s right. As much as he’d like to make sure all the families get closure himself, he knows that facing 100 different families would be too much.

Liam is awake when Theo walks into the house. He’s standing in the kitchen, clad in only his boxers and a t-shirt, with his hands on his hips as he faces the pantry. Theo grins and snakes his arms around Liam’s waist, his voice low as he whispers in Liam’s ear, “something in there offend you?”

“I wanted Lucky Charms but we don’t have anything,” Liam complains.

Theo chuckles and nuzzles into his neck, “If you’d called me I could have picked up some on my way home.”

“I didn’t know how long you were staying out,” Liam sighs, leaning back into his hold, and letting his head drop back onto Theo’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You could never bother me,” Theo tells him. “Now why don’t I make you something to eat? I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Liam turns in his hold, his face scrunching up in concern, “Is something wrong?”

“No… well yes. But it’s not…” Theo sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not urgent. But it is important. It’s about things that happened while I was gone.”

Liam’s face softens in understanding. He nods and takes one of Theo’s hands in his own, “Okay. Just know you can tell me anything.”

“I know,” Theo says. “I might not be proud of what I did back then, but it still happened. I can’t hide it. I don’t want to. I need to be able to face it so I can move on and be happy.”

“Then we’ll face it together,” Liam tells him. “You don’t have to do this alone Theo.”

“Funny, Laura told me the same thing as I was leaving.”

“She’s a smart woman,” Liam says.

“That she is,” Theo agrees. “Now come on. What do you want for breakfast?”

Theo winds up fixing them waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. He does his best to eat it, but knowing he’s going to be telling Liam about the kids after makes it hard to stomach most of it. Liam notices, of course. Theo doesn’t have to look at him to know there’s a frown on his face.

“Okay,” Liam says, after a few moments of silence as Liam eats and Theo attempts to. He puts his fork down and turns to Theo. “What is it?” Theo puts his own fork down and pushes his chair back, causing Liam to make a disgruntled noise. “Theo?”

“Just give me a moment,” Theo says, starting to the table by the door. He grabs the folder he’d left there, and takes a deep breath, before walking back into the kitchen.

Liam picks the folder up when Theo sets it down in front of him, eyeing it curiously. “What is this?” He looks even more confused when he opens it. “Who is Freddie?”

“He’s one of the kids the Dread Doctors experimented on,” Theo says, sitting down next to Liam. “One of the many. There are other folders just like this one.”

“Why?”

“I... I wanted their families to know,” Theo says. “Even back then I didn’t like the idea of them just being buried in the woods. One time I went to a kids parents, and I left a letter including where the kid was buried. The Dread Doctors found out, and let’s just say they weren’t happy with me. I never told any of the other families.”

“But you still got all this information on them,” Liam says. When he looks up at Theo, there’s an understanding there that Theo doesn’t think he deserves. “You wanted to tell their families.”

“I don’t know,” Theo says. “Maybe I planned to tell them eventually. But after a while it was more of a habit than anything else.”

“Where are the rest?” Liam asks him.

“I gave them to the Sheriff,” Theo tells him. “He’s going to help me find the bodies and make sure their families know. But since there are so many we’re going to have to make up a story about a serial killer.”

“How many are there?” Liam whispers.

“At least 100,” Theo admits. “Not all of them are from here, though.”

“Wow,” Liam says. “They really…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but he doesn’t have to. Theo gets it. They really wanted their experiment to work. They really killed all those kids. They really were monsters. All of it is true. But now they’re gone, and Theo is the only one left that knows the truth. Now it’s up to him to make sure the kids get found.

It’s months of work, finding the bodies and digging them up, then letting the families know. Laura was right when she told him it would be hard. It is. And it definitely takes its toll on all of them. He remembers one mother slapping the Sheriff when he’d given her the letter, wanting to know why it had taken so long for them to find her son.

It’s two months after Theo hands over the box that they deliver the last letter. Theo watches from the car as the Sheriff walks up to the door with Scott’s dad at his side. He tries not to listen to the conversation, just letting his eyes be enough. He watches as the Sheriff hands over the letter, his lips moving as he explains what happened. The woman falls to her knees, clutching the letter to her chest as she cries.

When the Sheriff gets back in the car a few minutes later, he wipes his own eyes. “Well that’s done. The last one. Unless you have more I don’t know about.”

Theo shakes his head, “No, that’s all of them. At least the ones I was there for.”

The Sheriff nods, “Good. I’ve had about enough of finding dead kids.”

“Yeah,” Theo says, his eyes focused out the window on the trees that are passing by. “Me too.”

Theo asks the Sheriff to run him by a flower shop on the way home. The Sheriff looks surprised, but smiles and does it anyway. He knows what the man is thinking, that Theo is getting Liam some flowers. And he might, but that’s not his main reason. He leaves the shop with five bouquets, earning an raised eyebrow from the Sheriff, “Did you screw up that bad?”

Theo shakes his head, “These aren’t all for Liam. I have something I need to do. Can you drop me off at the cemetery?”

If the Sheriff is surprised he doesn’t show it. He just nods his head and puts the car into drive, “Sure kid.”

The Sheriff doesn’t seem happy about leaving Theo in the cemetery, but eventually does when Theo tells him he’ll call Liam or Derek for a ride home. The first place Theo goes is to see his parents and Tara’s graves. He puts two of the bouquets down, one for his parents and one for Tara. It’s been a long time since he came here, but Theo is surprised to see there are fresh flowers on the grave, along with a note. Confused, Theo picks it up and looks it over. It’s Liam’s writing.

 _I know Theo hasn’t been here in a while, but he misses you. He’s doing okay. I’m looking out for him and making sure he stays on the right path (;_ _  
_ _I think you’d be proud of the man he’s becoming. I know I am._   
X Liam

Theo swallows thickly, feeling tears start to fall from his eyes. Liam had been here. He’s been leaving flowers for his family, even when Theo hasn’t been able to. He wonders how many times this has happened. He definitely got lucky with Liam.

Theo looks around the empty graveyard, and starts walking. He has one more stop to make before he leaves. He’s pretty sure it’s only a few rows over from his parents and Tara, but it’s been a while since he’s been here too. He eventually finds them, laid to rest together since there was no one left to mourn them.

Theo looks down at the two almost identical headstones. Two people that died too young, all because Theo was selfish and his need for power pushed all the thoughts away. They’d trusted him. They thought he would keep them safe. Then he’d betrayed them. There aren’t any flowers on the graves, making Theo grateful he’d thought to stop and get some.

Theo sits heavily on the ground. He takes a shuddering breath, and closes his eyes. He can see them there. Josh, pained and frightened, barely able to put up a fight. Tracy, the hurt and betrayal replacing the softness that had been there moments before as she tried to stop him. It had been futile, on both parts. Neither of them had stood a chance.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, placing two of the remaining bouquets on the graves in front of him. “You deserved better. Both of you.”

“We don’t always get what we deserve,” a voice says from nearby, causing Theo to jump.

He turns his head to see Nolan standing a few feet away. He has flowers hanging limply in his hand. He’s not looking at Theo, but at one of the graves. Theo gets to his feet and walks towards him. Nolan tenses when he stops next to him, but doesn’t say anything.

Theo looks down at the name on the grave, understanding washing over him when he sees Gabe’s name there. When Nolan starts to cry, Theo rests a hand on his shoulder, offering the only comfort he can. He doesn’t know the kid, not really. He’s not sure what would be welcome.

That seems to do it. Nolan starts talking, but still won’t look at him. “Gabe was my best friend. We’d been friends since kindergarten, when he’d stuck up for me when these two other boys were making fun of me because of my freckles. I’m not going to make excuses for what he did, or even what I did. We were both stupid, but he wasn’t a bad guy. He just…”

“Made all the wrong choices,” Theo finishes.

“Yeah. We both did. But that doesn’t mean he deserved to die the way he did.”

“No, he didn’t,” Theo agrees. “No one deserves that. Except maybe Monroe herself.”

“That’s something we can agree on,” Nolan says, and Theo doesn’t miss the anger there. “She knew exactly what she was doing, using people’s fear for her own gain. She wasn’t afraid, she was just full of hate.”

“Are you okay?” Theo asks, noticing how drawn Nolan’s face looks. “I mean, besides this. Is everything alright?”

Nolan finally looks at him, his eyes moving nervously across Theo’s face. “I’m fine. Nothing’s going on.”

“I didn’t say there was,” Theo says, his suspicion growing at Nolan’s behavior. “But now I’m wondering. Especially considering your heart just jumped.”

“Stop it,” Nolan says, shrugging out from under Theo’s hand as he glares at him. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Use your mojo on me or whatever. And act like you care,” Nolan says. “You don’t. And you don’t know me so just stop!”

“You’re right,” Theo says, holding up his hands in front of him as he takes a step back. “I don’t know you. But I do know what it’s like to have people use you to get what they want. And then being the only one left to pick up the pieces. You know I just had to help find 100 kids that were killed by the Dread Doctors while I was with them? That I was the one to bury them all? And then the Dread Doctors were gone, and I was the one left knowing where they were. Our situations might be different Nolan, but I can understand. Especially what it’s like to have people not trust you after it’s all over. But I think you deserve a chance.”

“The others might not agree,” Nolan mutters.

“Let me worry about them,” Theo says. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but if something is going on, just know there are people you can talk to.”

Theo goes to leave when a minute passes with Nolan simply staring at him. He’s barely turned away when Nolan’s voice stops him in his tracks. “It’s my dad. He hasn’t been happy with me.”

“Has he…?”

“It’s not where anyone can notice it,” Nolan says, so softly Theo almost doesn’t hear him. “At least in the locker room I can pass it off as a rough practice.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that,” Theo says, turning back to face him.

“It’s not like I have a choice,” Nolan says, not bothering to mask the bitterness in his voice. “He’s my dad.”

“You have options, Nolan,” Theo tells him. “If you want out, there is a way. You have people that will be on your side.”

“No one in the pack is going to help me,” Nolan argues.

“I think you’d be surprised,” Theo says. “In fact, I know just the people that will.”

It surprisingly doesn’t take that much more convincing to get him into the car and driving where Theo directs him. Theo supposes he’s curious about what pack member would easily put aside their differences and help him. The thing is, Theo knows there would be a few that would. It’s just a matter of who has the room.

He has Nolan park on the street, and then gets out of the car. Nolan follows behind him slowly as he makes his way up to the house. The door is opening before Theo even has a chance to knock, and Laura peers out at them, her gaze curious, “Theo. Strange boy I don’t know. What brings you here?”

She steps back to let them in, her gaze staying on Nolan as she shuts the door behind them.

“This is Nolan,” Theo says, nodding his head in Nolan’s direction. “He needs a place to stay.”

“So you brought him here?” Laura asks, tilting her head as she studies Nolan. “Wasn’t he one of the hunters?”

Nolan opens his mouth and then closes it, before looking to Theo for help. Theo sighs. “He was. And I’m not saying he should be immediately forgiven for that. But he was scared. Monroe used that and manipulated him. She also threatened to kill him if he didn’t do what she asked. But in the end he came through and helped us. And he knows if he tries to betray us he’ll have me to deal with.”

“I can cook,” Nolan says finally. “And clean. And I’ll get a job to help out.”

Theo’s surprised. He’d assumed Nolan had come here out of curiosity, and hadn’t been expecting him to try and talk himself up. Something about Laura just relaxes people at the same time she keeps them on their toes.

“You’re still in school?” Laura asks him.

Nolan nods, “I am.”

“Then you should focus on that,” Laura tells him. “Keep your grades up and do your part and we won’t have any issues. You play lacrosse too, right?” Nolan nods, and she smiles. “So did I. I know Finstock. He tries to give you any shit, you tell me.”

Nolan looks surprised at that, “You played lacrosse?”

“I did,” Laura says. She flops down on the couch and grins up at them. “I was one of the best. I had some competition when Kira came along. She almost beat my record.”

Theo nods, “Kira was an amazing player.”

“But I was better,” Laura winks. She looks at Nolan for a moment before sighing. “So, I have to talk it over with Derek first before bringing someone in. But if Theo is vouching for you, I don’t think it will be an issue. As long as we can agree to the grades up and staying out of trouble?”

Nolan nods, “I can do that good.”

“Good,” Laura says. “Then take this as a trial welcome until Derek gets home.”

“Where is Derek?” Theo asks, surprised to find the werewolf isn’t home.

“Out with Stiles,” Laura says. “On a date. Or just screwing. I don’t ask questions where those two are concerned.”

Theo laughs, “Probably for the best.”

“It’s the least I can do since he doesn’t question me about what I’m up to with Lydia and Parrish,” Laura shrugs.

Nolan looks surprised at that but quickly tries to mask it. Theo himself had been surprised when it started a few weeks ago. He’d known Laura was pretty into Valerie, but apparently distance wasn’t working for them, and Laura wasn’t ready to leave Beacon Hills again, so it had ended.

It hadn’t even been a week later when Theo had come downstairs from visiting Derek to find Laura on the couch making out with Lydia and Parrish. She’d just waved bye when she saw him and turned her attention back to the pair.

“You’re going to need to be able to go with the flow a lot here,” Theo tells Nolan. “Especially where Laura is concerned.”

“You make me sound like I have no stability,” Laura says. “I do. But I also like to have fun. Life is too short to spend it all stressing. Especially considering the lives we lead. If I didn’t let myself enjoy things I’d spend all my time crying in a corner. And I’d rather not do that.”

“I like that,” Nolan says, surprising Theo when he takes a seat next to Laura on the couch. “More people should live like that.”

“Right?” Laura smiles at him before turning to where Theo is still standing in front of the couch. “You might as well sit down. I know Derek would be upset if you left before he got home.”

“But we don’t even know when he’ll be home,” Theo says, but he takes a seat in the arm chair facing the couch.

“Is spending time with me really that unbearable that you want to run out of here?”

“He probably just wants to get home to Liam,” Nolan tells her.

He’s not wrong. It’s been a long, hard day, so of course he wants to see Liam. But he knows Laura, and she’s stubborn. She’s not going to let him go that easily. Plus, Nolan drove him here, and unless Theo feels like walking, he’s not leaving anytime soon.

It’s another hour before Derek walks into the house, with Stiles right behind him. Derek smiles when he sees him, “Theo. What are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you too,” Theo says, rather than answering Derek’s question.

“It’s good to see you,” Derek says, rolling his eyes. “Did you need something?”

“Am I not allowed to visit my best friend without a reason?” Theo asks.

“Of course you are,” Derek says. “But you do usually call. So I was worried something was wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Der,” Laura tells him. “But if you’re okay with it, we will be getting a new housemate.”

Derek looks at Theo in surprise, “Did something happen with Liam?”

“I don’t think it’s Theo,” Stiles says, causing Derek to turn his head towards him. Stiles gestures towards the couch. “I think it’s the person sitting on your couch.”

Derek turns to Nolan, “Who’s this?”

“This is Nolan,” Laura says. “He needs a place to stay, so Theo brought him here.”

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Stiles asks.

“He made mistakes, but he’s trying. I think it’s only fair we give him a chance,” Theo says. “We’ve all made mistakes, after all. Some bigger than others.”

Stiles stares at Nolan for a moment, causing Nolan to squirm under his intense scrutiny. “He doesn’t seem murderous or anything. More like a frightened rabbit.”

“You can vouch for him?” Derek asks Theo.

Theo knows that Derek trusts his opinion, and he’s going to listen to whatever he tells him. And while he was the one to bring Nolan here, he still makes himself take a moment to think it over. “I can.”

Derek nods, “Then I guess he can stay.”

“And if anything goes wrong we can blame Theo,” Stiles says.

“Nothing is going to go wrong,” Laura tells them. “Nothing. We’re all going to be on our best behavior and get along.”

“Speaking of getting along,” Stiles says, turning towards Theo. “We’re going on a date.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

Next to Stiles, Derek laughs, but tries to hide it in his hand. Stiles sighs, “A double date. Derek and I, with you and Liam.”

“Is that right? And when is this date taking place?”

“This Friday,” Stiles says. “I’ll text you the details.”

“I haven’t even agreed to anything!” Theo argues.

“But Liam has,” Stiles says, holding up his phone. “But only if Mason and Corey come. So it’s a triple date!”

“I didn’t even know that was a thing,” Derek says.

“Why not invite Laura, Lydia, and Parrish and then it can be a party?” Theo asks.

“Oh no,” Laura says, getting to her feet and pulling Nolan with her. “I’m staying out of this one. I’ll just show Nolan to his room.”

She leaves Theo, Derek, and Stiles alone in the living room while they head upstairs. Theo sighs and gets to his feet. “One of you give me a ride home and I’ll consider this date.”

“I can do it,” Stiles says. “I need to get going anyway. I have to be up early tomorrow.”

They’re halfway back to the Geyer’s house when Theo realizes this could be good time to actually talk to Stiles.

“You know, I never actually apologized for everything I did,” Theo says.

“You did though,” Stiles says. “The night we all remembered. You apologized to us.”

“But I never apologized to _you_ ,” Theo tells him. “And after what I did, not just to you, but to your dad as well, I owe you one. So I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. I was right in saying you weren’t yourself when you came back. I just never realized what that meant until a few weeks ago.”

“So can you forgive me?”

“I already have,” Stile says. “But if you need to hear it, then fine. I forgive you. Now enough with the being sappy. You can save that for your boyfriend. Go on. I’ll text you details for our triple date.”

“I still haven’t agreed to it,” Theo reminds him.

“After all this and you still won’t say yes,” Stiles sighs dramatically. “Come on. We deserve a night out.”

“I’ll talk to Liam,” Theo tells him. “And then I’ll let you know.”

“That’s one step closer to a yes, so I’ll take it.”

If Theo was being honest, he already planned to agree to go on the date. He just likes messing with Stiles. It’s been a while since he’s been able to, so it was impossible not to take the opportunity when it presented itself.

Liam is waiting for him in their room when Theo get home. It’s not until he’s closing the door that he remembers, “I forgot the flowers!”

“Flowers?” Liam asks. “You got me flowers?”

“I picked some up when I went to the flower shop earlier,” Theo says, sitting next to Liam on the bed. “But I must have left them at the cemetery.”

“Which leads to another question of you being at the cemetery....”

“I wanted to visit Tara and my parents, and Josh and Tracy,” Theo tells him. “Which reminds me, I saw your letter and the flowers.”

Liam’s face heats up a bit at that, “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“How long have you been going there?”

“Not long,” Liam says. “You just mentioned how hard it was to go a few weeks ago and I decided to bring flowers for you, at least until you could.”

Theo leans down and kisses him softly, “I love you.”

Liam smiles and brushes his knuckles across Theo’s cheek, “I love you too.”

“Now about that triple date…”

Liam groans and goes to roll away, “Do we have to?”

“I think it would be good for us,” Theo tells him. “Just to get out and have something normal.”

Liam stares at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed and bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he thinks it over. Finally, he nods. “Fine. I’ll do it. But there better be ice cream.”

There is ice cream, but only because Theo gives Derek a heads up about Liam’s request. The six of them go to Liam’s favorite ice cream shop downtown after eating dinner. Liam’s eyes light up when he sees where they’re going and he runs inside ahead of everyone. Theo’s one of the last ones to go in, but finds himself being held back by Mason.

“Something wrong?” Theo asks him, stepping away from the door to let an older couple go in.

“No, nothing. I just… we haven’t really talked and I figured we should,” Mason tells him. “I keep meaning to but there’s never a right time. But since Liam is distracted with ice cream, I figured I might as well do it now.”

Theo nods, “Sure. What is it?”

“I know that even before you left town we weren’t as close as you may have been with everyone else,” Mason says. “But I still remember you, and how happy you made Liam. I can see how happy you make him now. And I want that for him. So, you might still be an ass but I think I can let that go. I’ve had a lot of time to think on it, even before I remembered. I could tell Liam was falling for you and I wanted to be ready. It got more complicated with the memories and realizing you didn’t actually want to leave with them.”

“What are you saying Mason?” Theo asks, trying to make sense of what Mason is telling him.

“I’m saying I know what it’s like to not have control of your mind,” Mason tells him. “That it might be different, but I can get. I had Jenna explain it to me because I wanted to understand. She didn’t just take your memories away, but altered them to make you think you went with the Dread Doctors voluntarily. Which, you know, made you more susceptible to their manipulation or whatever. Basically, what I’m saying is I know you’re not that same guy who came back here to screw us all over. And I know I said that thing about you not being able to take pain because you don’t care, but I was wrong. Even then I think I knew you cared, I just didn’t know how to handle it. So I’m sorry.”

“While I appreciate the apology, Mason, you really don’t owe me one,” Theo says. “If anything, I should be apologizing to you.”

Mason shakes his head, “No. We’re not going down that road. I know you did bad shit but I’m past it. So just let me say sorry, and thank me for it, so we can get inside and get ice cream.”

Theo huffs out a laugh, “Well then. Thank you.”

Mason nods, and moves to the door. He steps inside and heads to the counter where Corey is waiting. Theo starts to follow when Liam calls him over. “I got you mint chocolate chip because I know you love it. Is that alright? If not we can order something else.”

“That’s perfect,” Theo says, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “What kind did you get?”

“More like, what kind didn’t he get,” Stiles says, from Liam’s other side.

“They had new flavors I wanted to try,” Liam says. “And then my favorites. So I got a variety.”

Theo grins. He remembers how Liam used to do that all the time, even as a kid. He never wanted to miss out on finding a new favorite. Jenna always tried to tell him he’d have other chances but he seemed sure if he didn’t get them now, they’d just be gone. Apparently that hasn’t changed.

“I don’t have to ask what Derek got,” Theo says, smiling down at his friend. “Let me guess, vanilla?”

“It’s simple and tastes good,” Derek shrugs.

“Nothing wrong with knowing what you like and sticking to it,” Theo says.

“He totally still tries my ice cream,” Stiles tells them. “Don’t let the vanilla thing fool you. Derek likes to try new things and adventurous. Don’t you Der?”

“Are we still talking about ice cream?” Liam whispers.

Theo chuckles, “Probably best we don’t know.”

Liam nods. A minute later he’s being handed a huge cup of ice cream, which he takes with a grin. He grabs a couple spoons and heads off to find Mason and Corey while Theo moves over to wait for his own ice cream, not the least bit phased about Liam leaving him. He knows he’s going to need to start on the ice cream quickly if he doesn’t want it to melt. Stiles gets his order next, and runs off the same way Liam did, leaving Derek and Theo alone.

“Did you ever imagine that all these years later we’d still be coming here to get ice cream?” Theo asks him.

Derek shakes his head, “No. Especially not when I had to leave Beacon Hills. But I’m glad we are. We need some normalcy. And it’s nice, getting to spend time with you again.”

“It is,” Theo agrees. “I never thanked you, you know? For believing me even before you remembered.”

“Something told me I should,” Derek says. “I’ve ignored my gut before and wound up regretting it. So I’ve learned to listen to it. It might not always be right, but so far it hasn’t steered me wrong.”

“Vanilla for Derek!”

Derek grabs his ice cream and turns to Theo, “Sometimes it’s good to go with what you know.”

Theo watches as he walks to their table and Stiles greets him with a grin and a kiss, before scooting over, allowing Derek to slide in next to him. As Theo grabs his favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream and joins the rest of the group at their table, he realizes Derek has it right. It is good to go with what you know. And Theo knows this is where he should be.

 

**2 Years Later**

The pack are all gathered at the Geyer’s house, celebrating the end of a war that has gone on too long. After years of searching and coming close but always missing her, they finally got Monroe. She’d made the mistake of showing up in Beacon Hills again, and trying to go after Liam. Something that did not go over well with Jenna. When she found out Monroe had him, she’d practically led the rescue party herself. But Theo was right there with her.

It’s something he never thought he would see, but in the end it seems fitting. After seeing Liam chained up and bloody, Jenna had lost it. She’d drawn her gun on Monroe and ordered her to let Liam go. When Monroe hadn’t listened, but instead pointed her own gun at Liam and had prepared to shoot, Jenna had pulled the trigger without a second's hesitation. It was a perfect shot to the head. Monroe had been dead before she hit the ground. Monroe’s people had either tried to run or simply put down their guns and turned themselves over. A war that had gone on for years had ended in seconds.

Jenna herself had tried to turn herself in once she’d made sure Liam was okay, but the Sheriff had simply shaken his head and told her enough lives had already been ruined because of Monroe, and that he wasn’t about to let her ruin another one.

News had spread fast about Monroe’s death, and it wasn’t long before everyone was planning a party to celebrate the end of the war. It’s only fitting that it’s at the Geyer’s house. Most bigger pack activities have taken place here or at Derek and Laura’s over the past few years.

Theo looks over when Liam steps up next to him, and puts an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him closer and placing a kiss to the side of his head. “You good?” Liam asks.

Theo’s gaze drifts back to the pack. They’re all scattered around the Geyer’s house laughing and talking to one another. Everyone is relaxed and happy, and there’s not one ounce of worry about something going wrong.

“Yeah,” Theo says, smiling down at his boyfriend. His hand drifts to his pocket, where the small box rests, waiting for him to pull it out and take the next step forward. “I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has been a ride. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. I've loved writing it, and hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
